Opposites Attract
by Kwest82
Summary: Pre-DN. Drama and romance surround L and Sakura OC through the years leading up to the Kira case. Friendships, heartache and surprise abound with the whole Wammy Family.
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

They were polar opposites. As soon as you looked at them you could tell they were in different worlds from each other. They met when he was 15 and she was 13. She was always witty and very outgoing; her dark tan seemed to shine in the sunlight her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and she was wearing her usual cargo shorts, tank top and wearing an antique handmade paua shell bracelet her mother had given her. People could be swayed into telling her just about anything, she was extremely gentle when she wanted to know something, she had a certain way about her that made people very comfortable. He was a recluse, analyzing the entire world from a far. His skin was pale, his hair was dark and a bit messy, he had the most unique eyes and he always wore the same style white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, no matter where he went even in Hawaii on an eighty degree day. His name was L or Lawliet. She was S or Sakura. She was actually the first criminal he ever caught.

It wasn't a spectacular case that Watari had set L out on for his first time, but it was a bit of a mystery. On the Big Island in Hawaii there was a car thief, but not just any normal thief. There was no traceable evidence going back to Sakura when the cars were abandoned. The cars also had no engine when they were found. And along the way they found that all the persons whose cars were stolen were in fact criminals themselves. It was a sort of game. Sakura left little clues in regard to the vehicle's owner being a criminal on each car. It was up to the police to figure it out. But when they were having no luck L was called in for his first case.

"Apparently this person muses with being some sort of vigilante…" L remarked after looking over the case file. Everyone on the task force was confused. "What do you mean?" an officer asked. "All these things left in the cars, are they still in evidence lock-up?" L asked. "Of course they are, why?" he replied. "Well given that the things left behind are clues to other crimes, we should have them tested for DNA, etc," L said. "Other crimes? Are you positive? You sure those aren't just weapons they used to steal the cars?" another officer remarked with slight disdain in his voice about a boy knowing more in five minutes about then case then they had in a month. "I would say the likelihood is 97%..." L remarked staring at the photographs.

After further investigation all the vehicle owners were arrested on things from armed robbery to drug trafficking. That still left Sakura to be found. It was maddening to L that there wasn't a shred of evidence to the person that was doing this. They were mocking the justice system in his eyes. Committing crimes to solve crimes… It was inexcusable.

All the meanwhile she had merely been having fun. She had an excellent attention to detail. She could recount everything about anything she had ever seen. She also had excellent mechanical abilities. Taking out the engines of those cars was mere child's play for her. Something to pass the time while deciding what evidence she would plant in the vehicle. It helped her focus. She always had to be moving, busy. It was as though if she stopped she just might die. But the reality was she didn't want to stop because she didn't want to think about her own life.

She was an orphan, her parents had died in a plane crash when she was five and her grandmother who was raising her had died not too long before the car theft incident. She was for all intents a good girl; she was just bored, lonely, and sick of all these criminals getting away with anything they wanted. She figured she had nothing to lose, with no family, nowhere to go. Certainly not back to that orphanage. She did like to have a good time though. And that was just what got her caught. The last car she stole she thought that she would take all the best parts from the various engines she had collected and make sort of a super car, just for fun. If it blew up, oh well. She was always experimenting with things.

All was quiet for a week, no more car thefts out of the ordinary. L was obsessed with how and why this person committed these crimes. How would they take the engine out, did they tow the car to the drop spot? Why these places. Why take the engines out in the first place? What did it accomplish? It was wasted effort in his mind. It didn't fit any profile. Was it as simple as the perpetrator being bored? No one was _that_ bored… he thought to himself.

Finally Sakura's "super car" was completed. She had worked the entire week without sleep to make sure the parts worked together and that the suspension would be able to handle the new weight and torque. She took the key and turned it to hear a great thunderous rumble. "It's.. Alive!!" she said and laughed loudly. It was certainly a Frankenstein's Monster sort of thing. She was quite thrilled with herself. "What do you know… I guess we can all get along… Huh, Pele?" she said looking over the engine bay with the various logos from Ford, GM, Mopar, Honda, Toyota etc. She had named the car Pele after the Hawaiian goddess of the volcanoes. "Alright, now for a test drive…" she said as she opened the door on the abandoned warehouse where she did all her work.

She slowly drove out of the warehouse, the beast rumbling as if it were a caged bull waiting to be released. "Hmm, sounds like I could have bored the heads a little more.. Darn it. Oh well, let's see what you can do!" she said as she got onto the street the tires screamed under the power of the engine she had built. Soon enough they got traction and the car was off like a bullet. Of course this sort of thing doesn't go unnoticed. It's hard not to hear something that sounds like it may consume your very soul.

To her misfortune she drove right past L's hotel. He jolted at the loud sound and looked out the window. "You've finally made your mistake…" L muttered watching as the car flew down the street. He was 95% certain that had to be the person. "We need to go after that car," L said. "We'll pick them up, probably just some hot-shot street racer though," an officer said rolling his eyes. None of the officers were thrilled to have a teenager figuring out this case quicker than they had, especially some slouching boy who just ordered them around in a tone as though he'd been doing this job for years all the meanwhile stuffing cakes or sweets in his mouth. He also insisted on coming with them to get the person he was certain was a criminal. He knew this person was intelligent and would probably be able to fool the officers into not making the arrest. They all went down to the squad cars, most taking their sweet time and headed in the direction the car was last seen going.

Sakura was pleased with "Pele". And whenever she was so elated she absolutely had to congratulate herself with a shave ice. She could practically taste the sweet syrup that awaited her. So she drove to Itsuz's. Everyone at the little shop knew her. They greeted her cheerfully and readied her order before she said anything. The man who owned the shop was like an uncle to her. Often keeping her out of trouble or giving advice. After a bit of chatting she left to go to the beach. There was after all, no better place to enjoy the sugary delight of shave ice then at the beach. She parked the car and walked over to sit on some rocks to watch the tide come in. "What an unbelievably beautiful day.." she remarked to herself. That was about to change…

The police were about to go right by the beach when L spotted the car. "Over there," he said and pointing with a piece of candy in hand. "Right," the officer said and quickly made the turn. Sakura noticed them but tried not to pay attention. She couldn't be caught now. But she couldn't leave Pele to be fondled by them either. The officers got out and everyone began to comb over the car. L had notice Sakura sitting there digging into her shave ice. And she had noticed him though she didn't look directly at them she watched out of the corner of her eye and listened intently.

"Well it looks like the guy abandoned it," an officer said. "I guess we'll just have to tow it to evidence," L said, certain that the girl was the one. Sakura chuckled to herself, the lot they put cars in was easy to get into, but still she wondered what the boy was doing giving PD orders. "Better yet, I think we will need to tear this car down. It may help us to learn more about the criminal," L said rather nonchalantly and looked over at Sakura. Her eyes met his, she put her index finger to her lips with a look of pondering. She knew just what he was up to and she gave him a mischievous smirk. Alright, you want me, here I come, she thought to herself.

She got up and began walking over towards them. She looked down a moment and when she looked back up at was as though the glance between she and L had never happened. A lovely smile beamed on her face as she continued to pick at the last bits of shave ice in the cup in her hand. "Howzit?" she said to one of the officers. "Hey, you see anybody while you were here?" the officer asked. "Someone left this car, yeah?" she asked still smiling. "Why are you guys letting this haole order you around anyhow?" she said giggling as she glanced at L. The officer shrugged and laughed a little, "He's not half bad even if I think this is the first time he's seen the sun."

The way that she was trotting around talking to everyone was absolutely annoying to L. He had a bored look and sighed heavily. "Hey there, what's the matter?" she asked getting really close looking right into his eyes. Surprisingly the one thing he had noticed was that she never had a disgusted or shocked look when she first saw him, as most people he ever met did. And she had no qualms about invading his personal space either. "I think you know," he spoke quietly. "Oh… Well, care to take a ride with me before you have me locked up?" she asked him in a low voice. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" she said a little louder and everyone looked over. The officers all had a look of confusion on their faces. This was the perfect opportunity. Sakura grabbed L's arm and quickly got to the driver's side of the car shoving him in then scooting in herself and locking the doors. She started the engine and that made all the officers jump. She carefully got off the beach not wanting to get stuck in the sand then started on her way down the road. Just as the officers were about to jump in their squad cars Watari walked up and told them he would take care of the situation.

L stared out the window wondering what could possibly be going through this girl's head. "So, is this your first time to the Big Island?" she said making casual conversation as though they met under favorable circumstances. "Yes, is this your first theft spree?" he retorted calmly. She laughed and scratched the back of her head; he watched her thoughtful look it seemed like she was really thinking about it. He looked at her intently and she noticed his gaze. "Okay okay, yeah, I've never done this before. It's kinda exciting, right?" she said smiling. Exciting was the last word L would use to describe this whole situation. Exasperating maybe…. But exciting, not so much. That had become the word he favored to describe this girl, completely exasperating.

"You realize…" L started pulling a candy from his pocket and unwrapping it, "you too, are a criminal now…" finishing by popping the candy in his mouth. "That may be so, but this was the best course for getting the PD to figure out what's going on here, even if they needed some haole boy to figure it out for them. It's not all sunshine and palm trees you know… There are a lot of bad people here," she replied. "Why not call a tip line or go to the station with your information? Why make this into some sort of a game?" he asked. "Well why not; like leaving a message on a hotline is going to get someone to pay attention? I've got nothing to lose doing things this way. Realistically it wouldn't matter if you were to kill me right now," she said without remorse. He couldn't follow her; the amount of emotions she displayed in a ten minute span was completely baffling. She had gone from a child eating some syrupy ice treat on the beach to someone ready to die. "I don't have any intention of killing you…" he said. "I know, I was just making a point," she told him and smiled.

"Anyways, just enjoy the scenery, okay?" she said as she tromped on the gas. Sakura had no idea what was in store for her so she wanted one last hurrah, to cruise one last time, figuring that they were intent on putting her in juvie or worse. The two were silent for a long time. "You know, I'm really not a bad person," she said randomly. However much L didn't like her actions he knew what she said was true and simply nodded his agreement.

All the while Watari had been following and listening from a device on L. He knew that if he didn't take her back to the Wammy House a bad life was ahead of her. He felt he had to give her the option. She was intelligent and had a good heart and he knew that with a little guidance she could a lot of good in this life. With that decided he made his presence known. He started flashing his headlights at Sakura's car to get her to stop.

"What in the world… Wow, look at that thing…" Sakura said watching as the 1930s Rolls Royce behind her flashed its lights. "Watari… What are you upto…" L whispered to himself. "Watari, huh?" Sakura said as she pulled off the side of the road. This girl is very attentive… L thought to himself. She turned off the car and hopped out smiling as she walked up to the Rolls. Watari exited the car returning her smile. "Hi there, nice Rolls, your name is Watari, yeah?" Sakura said her posture was relaxed and every subtle move or gesture was unconsciously done to put whomever she was speaking to at ease with her. "Yes, that I am," he replied to her. "So, I assume that you're with the police too then? It's alright, I won't put up a fight or anything," she said. "I wasn't worried," Watari replied. "If it's not too much trouble… Would you mind opening the bonnet on this beauty?" she said using the British term for the hood of the car.

"You really enjoy mechanics don't you," Watari remarked watching her moving all around studying the vehicle's engine. "Oh yeah, ever since I was two I've been a horrible nuisance. Ma was always yelling at me for taking apart things. But I'd always put them back together again. Apparently not very lady-like though," she replied with a smirk. While she was still looking over the car Watari walked over to L and motioned that he wanted a word with him.

"You WHAT?!" L said surprisingly loud and out of character as a look of shock washed over his face and he looked as though he might fall over. "I believe that in the end this would be the best for her," Watari said looking over at her gently. "She is a criminal… She's… Exasperating… An emotional train wreck if you will," L said regaining his composure, "I don't think this is a wise choice." Watari just gave his usual sheepish smile when he was agreeing to disagree with L. "She's different from many of the children, I know. But you must admit that she is special… I think it would do a world of good to have such a chipper girl about the house," Watari said with a slight grin. L shook his head slight.

Had this girl deceived Watari so easily with that inviting smile and her cheery words? As L said these things in his head he started to wonder why he had let her take him off on the excursion. Had she gotten to him as well, just a little? Of course not, he thought resolutely trying to shake off the idea. "Must be quite an argument going on up there," Sakura said thumping L's forehead. She knew just how to get under his skin and as cool as he tried to act she knew she was bothering him. And she kind of liked it.

To elicit any type of emotion from this cool and calculated boy was quite an accomplishment, she already knew that much. At that moment she made up her mind that she was going to try her best to befriend him. She decided he needed a bit more excitement in his life. So when Watari had offered to take her in at the Wammy House she graciously accepted. And that began the odd connection between L and S…

Eventually rather than walking away any time she came up to him he would sit and listen making a sarcastic remark now and then about how the world would run out of oxygen with as much as she talked. Sakura had thoroughly settled in. She started teaching Near about mechanics with his interest in robots. Mello she found to be quite the informant he was constantly coming to her with any gossip around the house or any word of sweets that L had brought back from the places he visited. God help L if they found him at the same time, his ears would ring after those two chattered away at him and he would end up having a portion of his chocolates that he brought back from his trips go missing. She befriended a girl two years her senior by trying to teach her to be less dependent on others. And Matt was her sworn nemesis on any racing video game and she was the keeper of his secrets he knew he could tell her anything and everything.

The first time they would work a case together would be five years after they first met. The two were called in to Watari's office one day. "So, what's going on?" Sakura asked she looked a little messy as she had just rebuilt the transmission on "Pele", one of her conditions of coming over was to keep that car from when they met. "Just a moment my dear, we're still waiting for someone," he replied with a smile. "Please tell me I'm not working with Hazel again. Did you know she tried to give me a make-over in my sleep?" Sakura said laughing. "No, it will be your first time working with this person," Watari replied with a slight grin. Then the door opened. Standing in the doorway was L. Sakura looked on and smiled. "Don't act like a stranger, come have a seat," Sakura said. He shuffled into the room remaining standing. "Oh come on, I don't bite you know… Besides, didn't you say your abilities increase about 40% when you sit in that way you do?" Sakura said. Realizing the end of her response was logical and true he took a seat.

Watari looked at the two, L and Sakura and he smiled. He was proud of the both of them. They had both matured in their own ways over these years but their qualities that were endearing to him hadn't changed a bit. "I have a job for the two of you," Watari started. He could already see L's blank stare of disapproval and Sakura beaming with excitement. "Now you won't be going anywhere far away," Watari said. Sakura looked slightly disappointed and L made a small sigh of relief. He still remembered the horror of travelling with her from Hawaii to England. She never stopped, always in motion. She had made about 500 origami cranes on their flight just to keep herself at ease.

He didn't know that her parents died in a plane crash. In fact, surprisingly, he hadn't attempted to find out anything about her. And if he had wanted to, of course he could have known her life history. He hadn't felt a need to find out more about her since he _thought _they would never work together. He was still deep in thought when the words "formal gala" floated into his ear. "What?! Are you serious?? I have to wear a dress?!" Sakura pouted. There was not much she disliked more than formal wear. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial for us to remain out of site?" L said, this apparently was one thing he was willing to agree with her on.

"This mission is of utmost importance. There is believed to be serial killer among the dignitaries from Taiwan, he could be a dignitary or at the least someone who travels with them. We need to figure out who it is to help prevent another horrible incident," Watari said. "I need the two of you to figure out who it is before he decides to further the damage," Watari continued. He went on to give a brief description of what had occurred so far. It seemed that the targets were rich men and if they had a girlfriend or wife with them the criminal saw it as a bonus and would have their way with her before brutally murdering her. The images within the file were grotesque. The perpetrator was methodical and skilled in the manner that her left the bodies. In some sort of pose with a body part or two missing. But the women were always the same. Hands and feet severed, mouth sewed shut and the eyes cut out with surgical precision. This man clearly had dominance issues.

"Very well," L replied. "The gala will be this evening, please be ready by six sharp, Quinn will be waiting for you with the limousine, " Watari told them giving each a case file on the murders that occurred. "Tonight??? Where am I going to get something to wear for tonight?" Sakura said. "No worries, Hazel will be able to assist you," Watari said speaking of another resident. "True, she does enjoy dressing up…" Sakura replied standing, "May I go now?". L watched her leave the room and began to speak after he heard the door close behind her.

"Why would you choose her? Why me going to a formal? This is not going to go well by any means. The success rate of this mission is about 27%..." L said. "Now Lawliet, don't be so glum. I'm certain the both of you will do just fine. You're not worried about her safety by any chance are you?" Watari asked a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "Of course not, she can take care of herself. I am not declining the assignment, simply stating the facts as I see them. I will review these case files but I must say I believe this night will not end in our favor," L replied and walked out of the room.

Truth told, he worried about almost everything she did. She threw herself into danger at just about any chance. Maybe she really had gotten to him. Whenever he was back at the house she would never let him be, recounting all the mishaps and adventures that occurred. From being out in the field in a shootout with some Irish gang to an accidental fire close to the house. His stomach turned when she said she wrecked one of her project cars and it set an enormous fire. The way she said it so off the cuff and without a care in the world, that was what bothered him the most. She didn't care about herself in the least. But heaven forbid if one of the others were injured, she went out of her way to take care of them. He knew that in her own eyes she was worthless. Something he could empathize with, putting more value on other people than himself, working tirelessly all the time, avoiding the same kind of thoughts that rolled around in his head.

"Maybe we're not that different after all…" L mumbled to himself walking down the hall. "Different, who?" Sakura seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Nothing, shouldn't you be looking over the case file?" L asked her still walking. "I would ask the same to you," she said smiling. She was always smiling. Unless she was sleeping, this didn't happen often. She was usually awake as long as he was.

L thought back to when she had fallen asleep one night in the study. L was going to return a book when he heard sobbing in the room. There she was bathed in the pale light of a few candles laying on the floor, her head resting on a schematic, tears streaming down her face. He watched a moment noticing she was sleeping. He sat in his usual position next to her and moved her hair from her face whispering, "You're safe here, I won't let anything happen to you." He wiped the tears away and sat watching over her; before she woke he quickly got out of the room. He wanted to keep the distance they had. It was safer for both of them that way. He couldn't afford to get attached to anyone, people depended on him for his deductive abilities, and he couldn't have anything distracting him like that.

As L was taking his stroll down memory lane Sakura had been just watching him. Trying to figure out what it was he was thinking about. It was like she could see the electrodes moving through his head. Until he came to his sense and saw her right in his face. He blinked blankly a few times. "Really, must you do that?" he asked. "I like watching you think, it's actually pretty fascinating," she replied. "Couldn't you go be interested in someone else's thought processes?" he asked. "Sorry. I suppose I should go… hey wait that gives me an idea!" she said and grabbed his arm dragging him through the hall down the stairs and out the garage that Watari let her have for her projects.

"Let's go for a ride!" she said shoving him in the car. She had done this to him numerous times since she moved to England. It was that same car, the same way. I let it happen again, L thought to himself disappointedly and sighed quietly. "You really need to try to enjoy yourself a little more," she said as the convertible top retracted into the trunk. "I enjoy myself when I can be left to do my work," he told her watching the top as it went back. "No, I mean having real fun! Something that leaves you with a great memory," she said. "And this death trap elicits that how?" L asked. "Lighten up a little, will ya? You are so uptight!" she said jostling him in his seat and laughing. "Oh and this is probably one of the safest cars you'll ever ride in!" she retorted to his death trap remark. "Except when it spontaneously combusts?" he said almost as if he was trying to bait her into an argument. "That was one time, and not this car! Gimme a break L," she said not biting on his quips. "I guess I don't really have a choice then do I?" he said. "Nope!" she said and then started to drive off.

It was one of those rare sunny days on the country side in England. The breeze was pleasant and the roads were actually dry for once. L just watched as Sakura drove, a sincere smile finally making its way to her face. Whenever she smiled it seemed like she was trying to hide something. It was empty. But in this moment, she was actually happy. A little smirk formed on his face. She noticed it out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. Hoping that some day he might be able to trust her, thinking that one day he might come to her and just spill his guts about something, anything, even a perfect dessert he ate.

The drive was quiet and when Sakura made it to a forested area she pulled the car onto the side of the road. "Why are we stopping?" L asked curious about what she was up. "I like it here, take a walk with me," she said telling him rather than asking him. He nodded and got out of the car. They walked along for a while when L stopped. "Why are you doing this Sakura?" he asked looking her dead in the eyes. "Why not?... Isn't it nice to get away from everything once in a while? Just listening to the wind through the leaves and the birds singing their songs… It's peaceful here," she said. "There are acres of woodlands right on the house property… Why come all the way out here?" he asked. "Nothing special.. Never mind. You probably want to go back don't you?" she asked. He stared at her curiously for some time, was she really giving up? All this time she pressed and this was how she decided to end her quest? Something is wrong… L thought to himself.

"Let's keep walking," he replied. "Don't force yourself to be around me. It's alright, I'll take you back," she replied turning around heading back the way they came. He was completely perplexed. This wasn't like her at all. She was still the rollercoaster of emotion she had always been but it was never like her to just quit in such a manner. He still couldn't figure her out. This intrigued him a little the more he thought about it, even though the thought aggravated him. She was sort of like a mystery to be solved.

"Besides, we need to go get ready for that ridiculous party, we don't want to be late, right?" she said looking back, the empty smile returned. L shoved his hands in his pockets and went to follow her. Still wondering what was going on with her. He watched Sakura as she walked back toward the car. Just as she was about to get to the car it seemed like she just collapsed. L ran over to her. "Sakura, are you alright?" he said trying to get a pulse rate with his fingers on her neck. Suddenly she gasped and sat straight up. "Are you alright? Did you fall?" L asked. "How silly of me, I must have tripped over something. Wow," she said staring at the ground slightly shaken. He could tell she was lying to him. There was nothing to trip over here and her fall wasn't a trip she literally just slumped to the ground. "Maybe I should drive," he said. "HA! You, drive? Oh that's a good one…" she said getting up. "Don't worry, I'm totally fine!" she said as she got in the car. He hesitantly got in the passenger seat and they started on their way back.

Sakura suddenly became overly chatty. She went on about pretty much nothing at all. Talking about how boring the gala would probably be and how she would rather be working on her cars or any other mission. L just sat back and listened. If it made her feel at ease he would listen to her until her last word. They finally got back and L felt like his ears were ringing. He never knew someone could say so much about nothing at all.

They got out of the car and Sakura just looked at L. As if she was trying to memorize ever detail, his eyes, his stance, the way his hair fell a bit over his face, she wanted him to be engraved in her memory. Her eyes became soft and she smiled. "Alright, looks like we should get ready for tonight's festivities," she told him. "You realize we have a job to do, right?" he said. "Of course!" she said and led the way walking toward the house. "Just know, this is not a game," he said as they walked inside. "I got it, don't worry," she told him.

They went their separate ways to get prepared. She spoke with Hazel about a dress for the evening. "Oh lovey I know just the thing for you!" she said rummaging through her closet. She pulled from it a shimmering dark blue dress. It was sleeveless and fit like a glove. Hazel did Sakura's make-up and hair as well. "You'll be the bell of the ball darling! How exciting!" Hazel squeaked hugging the various brushes she had in her hands to her chest. Sakura tugged at the dress from different angles completely out of her element. "Don't be doin' that now! It's just fine so leave it be. Not lady-like to be yankin' at your gown like that missy!" Hazel said in a disapproving tone. "Alright alright," Sakura said shuffling in the high heels Hazel gave her. "Oh good lord!! You are going to walk around like that?!" she said. Sakura let out a loud sigh as she was walking out the door; this was making her tired already. "Really Haze, does it even matter? I'll probably be just sitting or standing around most of the time," Sakura said. "A likely story! You? Just sit around? That's like telling the planets to be still!" Hazel replied. "Argh!!!!" Sakura let out her frustration audibly.

She heard a quiet laugh coming from down the hall. She looked to see to her surprise, L. He actually cleaned up quite nicely. And apparently just chose to slouch all the time. "Have you ever done this in your life?" he asked a smirk played on his face. "Wha?! You… I won't be bested by you, I'll be perfect tonight," she said. She quickly took off the shoes and pulled Hazel over. "Here, let me see you walk in these things," Sakura said shoving the shoes into her hands. "Huh?" Hazel and L said confused. "I need to figure out the dynamics here. The mechanics of how you move in these stupid things, so please, walk for me," Sakura said. "Alright then," Hazel replied putting on the shoes and walking around. She was graceful and light on her feet. It was almost as though she just floated through the air. Her body barely moving up or down as she walked. Sakura had her keep going for a few minutes back and forth as she watched intently not blinking. "I've got it!!" Sakura said loudly clapping her hands together. "Well then you try it," Hazel said taking the shoes off handing them to Sakura. She slipped them on and just as she moved just the way she saw Hazel move. It was a perfect replication. L and Hazel were impressed. "Are you ready then?" L asked. "You bet. We are going to solve this tonight, I can feel it," Sakura said confidently.

L was less confident about that night. Especially with the spill she had taken earlier. What if it happened again? How could he keep watch on her and try to solve this crime. This was why he didn't want to work with her. He would have rather taken Mello, but doubted that Mello would be willing to get in a dress and high heels for cover. The thought of it made him laugh quietly. "What're you laughing about?" Sakura said. She was clearly completely self-conscious being out of her element like this. "I'll tell you later," he replied. They walked out and as expected Quinn was waiting with the limo. "Lovely evening for a night on the town eh kids?" Quinn said grinning. "Uh yeah, think I could drive?" Sakura said jokingly and laughed as she scooted into the car. L followed in after her. "Did you ever read the file?" L asked. "Of course, I read it right after I left the room," she said. "So, you realize what we could be getting into if we're noticed by the killer," L told her. "Of course, but its part of the job, every day we walk out that door we could die," she replied calmly. That was the one thing she was so cool and calm about, she never cared if she died. At least that's what she let everyone think.

They talked over the case and L was surprised by some of her verbatim quoting of random facts from the case file, little things like what type of watch the victim had or the little cuts they had on their hands that seemed completely unrelated to the case. The more he listened to her the more his respect grew for her capability. She had memorized every word and every picture she had seen. The detail she could recall was amazing. They arrived at the hotel which the gala was being held at just as they finished their conversation. As L stepped out of the car he felt a bit more confident in their mission, though not as much as he would like, he was only 70% sure now, still a bad number in his mind. He liked to have 90% or higher certainty. Especially when it involved social interaction and getting dressed up in ridiculous garb.

"You two have a lovely evening!" Quinn said grinning from ear to ear as he sent them off. "We most certainly will," Sakura said and locked her arm with L's. "From here on, I am Ryuzaki and you are Isabelle," L told her. Sakura smiled and nodded. She was already getting into her character as she walked with the grace and elegance that she had seen Hazel use.

They were stopped on the way in and asked their name. The matradee looked surprised when he found their names on the list as they were so young. They got into the ballroom that the gala was being held and Sakura marveled at the art work, as would be expected of Isabelle, a "budding artist who studied in Paris". And L went directly to the bar expected of Ryuzaki a "young CEO who fancied the drink a bit more than most thought he should". "Whiskey, neat," L said to the bartender. "As you wish sir," he replied. Sakura walked up and chatted away about how lovely the place was and wasn't it nice of their friend to invite them. He nodded as she spoke. "Chardonnay for the lady please," L said giving the bartender a sort of "I wish she wouldn't talk so much" type of look completely in character. The bartender nodded with a smile and poured the wine as well.

"Oh darling, what a wonderful anniversary present this is!" Sakura kept gushing on, almost over the top acting. "There's much more to this evening than a gala my sweet, just you wait," L replied sipping his whisky. More guests started to come in. Various groups of dignitaries were announced upon their entry. Once the Taiwanese group entered they looked on to see anyone that stuck out or was out of character for a dignitary, nothing so simple. "I think I'm going to go mingle dear," Sakura said. "Very well, darling," he said still standing by the bar and waved his hand for another round. Alcohol affected L differently; it jolted his senses and somehow made him more aware. He needed all his wits about him for this.

Sakura was making her way through the crowd and talking to anyone and everyone. Luckily this came naturally for her. She stopped and spoke with some of the dignitaries, everyone from the Americans to a few gentlemen from Zimbabwe were entranced by her. The comfortable way she spoke with everyone made them feel as though they had been friends with her for years. And as luck would have it she had picked up quite a few languages since when she went to the Wammy House. Still the two most comfortable languages to her were English and Japanese. So of course she made quick friends with the American and Japanese dignitaries. It was surprising the gossip she got to hear. Everything from certain dignitaries having hookers waiting in their hotel rooms to tidbits of what they suspected was going on with Taiwan.

L kept a sharp eye on all movements in the room, especially Sakura. He watched her and each move was calculated. She was like the queen on a chess board. Every touch, every shy giggle, it was all an attempt to make the person she was talking to feel at ease and let them think they were the alpha in the conversation. She was simply gathering all the information she could from any angle. L was amazed at how these fools fell head over heels for her coy displays. Only to wonder if he was one of those fools himself. It was almost time to be seated for dinner. Sakura had started to make her way back to L. He had to admit to himself he was relieved that nothing had happened yet.

As she walked back someone grabbed her hand. "Don't look back, just know, you will be my prize tonight," a voice said in a low whisper. She listened to the voice; clearly English wasn't this man's first language. He had an East Asian accent. Could he be the one they were after? She wondered. After he spoke she simply nodded and pulled her hand from his grasp and continued to walk to where L was at the bar.

When she got to him he knew something wasn't quite right. He could feel slight tension in her hand when she took his telling him it was almost time for the dinner to begin. He leaned in close to her, "Did something happen?" he whispered. It was as though she didn't hear him at all. "We should get to our seats, I think you've spent quite enough time at the bar," she said smiling and kissing his cheek then turning around and walking toward the dining hall. His hand rose to his cheek resting on the spot she kissed. Her lips were soft as if a piece of silk grazed his cheek. But why did it feel like a sort of good bye? He wondered trying to figure out what she was up to now. He ordered another drink and took it with him.

He made his way into the dining hall looking around at all of the people in attendance and where they were seated. He found Sakura and took his seat next to her. "Well that took long enough," she joked still smiling that hallow smile. "Sorry to make you wait," he replied a sheepish smile playing on his face. "So, let me introduce you!" she said as she began her hand toward one of the guests at the table. "This is Mr. Takashi, he is a dignitary from Tokyo. This is Mr. Hathaway, he is a senator from America. This is the ever charming Mr. and Mrs. O' Connell lord and lady from Dublin. And finally, Mr. Cheng a reporter from Taiwan," Sakura said introducing everyone. "It's a pleasure, I hope Isabelle hasn't been causing you any trouble," L said to them. "Don't be silly, she's a darling lass, if only you could sway her into giving me that lovely bracelet," Mrs. O' Connell said with a cheery smile laughing a little. Mr. Cheng stood, camera in hand. "Do any of you mind a photo? I am documenting this evening for tomorrow's post," he said raising the camera. This was the sort of thing L worried about, he didn't need his face plastered on some morning edition. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me a moment," L said and headed toward the bathrooms. Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry everyone. It would seem the whisky is taking its effect!" she said laughing a little acting slightly embarrassed. A slightly sinister smile played on Cheng's face for just a moment. He had things in mind for her and for L as well. They were a perfect fit for his musings. Sakura had already recognized the voice though. She was sure to show no signs of this realization. She didn't want to blow her cover.

After the first course started to be served L returned to the table, he had no interest in this food. Realistically he disliked anything that didn't contain copious amounts of sugar. He watched everyone as they ate and he sipped on his drink. As he looked around he noticed Cheng staring at Sakura. The look was one of contemplation, as if he were making a plan in his head. Cheng noticed L staring but L was sure to give him a sort of "she's mine" type of glare. To which Cheng gave an approving sort of nod as though he were sizing L up as a man. To which L gave a bored sort of glance and slowly put an arm around the back of Sakura's chair as if taunting Cheng, seeing if might react. No dice, just a smug smirk formed on Cheng's face.

Sakura had noticed the staring contest the two had been having. Even in character some of the glances she saw L giving seemed genuine. Luckily it seemed no one else at the table had noticed the two having this silent sort of showdown.

As the dessert trays started coming around Sakura felt a little relieved, maybe he would stop trying to goad Cheng into reacting. She saw a glimmer in L's eyes; surely he was hungry after having not eaten anything in the last couple hours. It was rare for him to ever be without some sort of candies or treats. She stopped the waiter and had him give L almost all of what he had on the tray. "Whoa, quite the sweet tooth huh?" Mr. Hathaway said laughing as he watch L dig in to one of the many desserts set in front of him. "It must be nice to be young," Mr. Takada remarked with a little smile. "Or maybe he just needs energy for later this evening; I'm sure little Isabelle is quite the fire cracker!" Mr. O' Connell said laughing hardily. Sakura's cheeks started burning; she was caught completely off guard by that remark. "Oh look now love, you've embarrassed the poor girl!" Mrs. O' Connell said slapping his arm and laughing. "Well if it's for energy sake, you should be eating some of this too Isabelle," L remarked with a sly smile pointing a fork with a bit of cake on it toward her. Her eyes became wide and her mouth was slightly a gape. "Ryuzaki!" she said putting a hand over her mouth in slight shock. The rest of the table burst into a fit of laughter. Apparently he knew how to press her buttons too.

After all the desserts were gone and everyone wiped the tears of laughter off their faces from the conversation it was announced that everyone would gather in the grand ballroom for some dancing and cocktails. A perfect time to watch what Cheng is up to, L thought. "Shall we?" L asked Sakura as he stood putting out his hand. She composed herself and took his hand and stood moving close to him. "What on earth was that?" she whispered. He just smiled at her in return and said nothing. "Ah look at those two lovebirds…" Mrs. O' Connell cooed. "We're too old for that sort of mischief, don't you go getting any ideas in that head of yours," Mr. O' Connell told her. She sighed and watched the couple walking away.

As they entered the ballroom music quietly started. Once on the dance floor L pulled her close keeping one of her hands in his and the other he placed gently on the small of her back. For some reason that flustered her more as she set her free hand on his shoulder. What are you up to L? Sakura wondered to herself. Was this all just character? If so, he was doing more than enough acting. Even if some part of her was enjoying this evening she knew this was completely out of the norm for L. She decided that she should make the most of it. She didn't want to regret anything in this moment that made it feel as if they really were close friends.

L watched her, she clearly had no idea how much her emotions showed on her face, or maybe after watching her these past few years he could read her better than most. It went from confused to sad to resolute. Even if he still had no idea what really caused all those looks. "So, what do you think of Cheng?" L whispered to her. "I think you know what I think," she replied quietly a tinge of disdain in her voice even as she smiled. So to on-lookers they just seemed like some loving couple. That confirmed L's suspicions. It also made him suspect that they spoke about more than just idle prattle.

As L was watching the people around the dance floor he noticed Cheng over in a corner exchanging whispers to a man who looked like an FBI agent. Upon closer inspection, he _was _an FBI agent, L recognized him from a previous case. They hadn't met but this man was a field agent he worked with via internet on an embezzlement case a year ago. His name was Mark Sanders. L wasn't shocked considering that often there have been many law officers throughout history who are actually criminals themselves whether for money or just the pleasure of getting away with it.

As Cheng spoke he glanced over at L and Sakura. The other man then followed his gaze. L could tell in an instant. It was a team; these murders hadn't been by one man. How would one man be able to subdue two people without the use of some sort of drug? And from the autopsy reports no chemicals out of the ordinary were found in the victim's bloodstreams. He had his suspicions before but this confirmed it.

"Whew, I'm so parched, I think we should go get a drink," Sakura said to L. "That's an excellent idea, I'll be right with you," L said and then made his way toward the restrooms that were by the corner in which Cheng and Sanders stood. He wanted to make himself the bait before they tried to go for Sakura. "Gentlemen," L said looking them both square in the eyes practically asking for a fight as he kept walking toward the restrooms. The men's room of almost any hotel was the perfect place to subdue a victim. It was almost always unoccupied and once the first punch is thrown anybody in the room would simply leave not saying a word thinking that it was simply a drunken brawl. L was 85% certain they would follow after him.

The two had begun to follow him but then Sanders noticed Sakura going outside, an even easier target in his mind. This was something L had not taken into calculation. Sakura was apparently on the same sort of thought pattern as L. Making herself an easy target on purpose. She walked out and sat on a bench taking her shoes off. "Good evening Ms. Nakamura," a voice said from behind her, her alias' last name. She looked back and there the two were, Cheng standing back slightly and Sanders right behind her. There are two of them, damn it… Sakura thought to herself having not noticed them together previously as L had. This was getting worse by the minute.

Sanders bent forward and put his lips close to her ear whispering, "Be a good girl and come along with us. You like to have fun, don't you?" She could feel the warmth and dampness of his breath on her ear. The smell of bourbon wafted along with his words. "Go with you? Sure, let me just get my coat," she said coyly with a smile. "It's a nice night, you won't need it where we're going," Sanders said firmly grabbing her arm. She fought back kicking her leg above her right into his head. Shaken he let go but then Cheng grabbed her and hit her in the temple knocking her unconscious. As their luck would have it no one was passing by until after Cheng struck her.

The O' Connells were walking the grounds and noticed Cheng with an arm around "Isabelle" carrying her toward the parking lot. "Is she quite alright?" Mrs. O' Connell asked. "Oh she's just fine, she had a little too much to drink and seems to have passed out. We were going to take her back up to her room," Sanders told Mrs. O' Connell. "Ah to be young again," she said sighing with a slight laugh. As the couple walked back inside Sanders smacked Cheng in the back of his head. "Good going, they weren't supposed to see her yet. You know the boss likes to think this is a surprise," Sanders said. "But you could tell he liked this one!" Cheng replied. "Shut up and go take her to the van. I'll be back with the other one," Sanders said in a frustrated tone and started walking back to the hotel.

Meanwhile L had come back out to see both men and Sakura were gone. "What did she do now," L mumbled to himself scanning the entire room and found no sight of any of the three of them. He started to head outside when Mr. O' Connell stopped him. "It seems your lady had a bit much to drink, a couple of gentlemen from our table were going to take her back up to your room. I thought it a bit odd so I thought it best if I told you. Didn't want to make a fool of myself if I was wrong about those to fellows," Mr. O' Connell said a slight smile playing on his face. "Thank you," L said he had to keep his head clear so he was back to his old self. Calm and cool. He kept walking toward the doors. His back was less straight with every step. His jacket was already gone and he took off the tie he was wearing as he walked, keeping it in his hand. Ties always came in quite handy in a fight for subduing an opponent. His pace quickened and all he could think was "if you have hurt her… both of you will suffer at the hands of justice".

As he walked out the door he saw an arm come up from the side trying to grasp for his throat. He moved stealthily blocking and kicking his opponent. He spun around to see that it was Sanders, a formidable opponent who was well versed in various martial arts techniques. But still, he was no L. Blows flew back and forth with perfect blocking following them, until L saw her. The look in Sakura's eyes at that moment could have frozen the blood in anyone's veins. It was anger, hatred, disgust and a million other thoughts rolled into one searing glare that was pointed in Sanders' direction. Her dress was torn she had blood and cuts all over her and her hair was completely disheveled.

Sakura woke to a cold knife blade running down her face, not cutting her, just sliding down her face then her neck making it to a strap on her dress which Cheng cut. Her dress was hiked up as Cheng hovered over her caressing her thigh. "Ah, you're awake… I bet you are a screamer… I want you to scream for me," he said moving his hand higher trying to rip off her undergarments. "I bet you're a damn screamer to, why don't you scream for me you bastard!" she said as she kicked him in the groin. He rolled onto his side gasping a little. He then became angry and lunged at her grabbing her arms pushing her up against the side of the cramped van as her hand hit the side of the van her bracelet shattered falling to the floor of the van. There were already 2 others they had tied up and gagged in the van. He hacked blindly at her with the knife in his hand, missing more often than not. Once his hand was up she grabbed his arms pushing him back toward the other side of the van kneeing him in the ribs and punching him in the face. She couldn't stop, this wasn't how she wanted to die. Not by this pervert's hand. She kept hitting him and kicking him until his body was just slumped on the floor and covered in his own blood. She breathed heavily and looked at the two captives. "I'll be right back for you, I swear it," she said. Their cries muffled by the gags that were still in their mouths. But by this point Sakura wasn't thinking straight.

She began walking back toward the hotel. And as soon as she rounded the corner to the front she saw Sanders and L squared off. L stared at her, what on earth had happened to her, he wondered. Sanders noticed the odd look on L's face and glanced back. He actually gasped at the sight of Sakura, noticing that Sakura started laughing. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you two always do? Aren't I supposed to look this way? Or is it the fact that I'm alive?" she said walking up to him and punching him in the stomach as hard as she possibly could. He keeled over and fell to the ground. "Now be a good boy and don't move. Or would you like to have some more fun?" she said kicking him. "They already had two other people in their van, you know?..." Sakura said. He nodded not knowing what to say. And not knowing what she had already been through.

L got out his cell phone and made a call to headquarters to have a car come and an ambulance to come for the other two victims. Sakura lead him back to the van after Sanders was in custody, only to find the van gone. "What the hell?! It was right here!! Cheng was in no condition to drive…" she said. "A third man?" L said thinking to himself. He began to wonder just how far this went. An FBI agent and a Taiwanese news photographer seemed odd enough bed fellows… Now to throw yet another person into this mix… Who else had those two spoken with…? Thinking back, the O' Connells response to "Isabelle" being taken to her room by two men who were for all intents and purpose complete strangers… It was completely off. Unless… they were in on it as well, that was when he remembered the slight smile that played on O' Connell's face. How could he not have noticed this earlier… L was furious that he had just accepted the simple possibility and didn't think of every possible move. There wasn't enough time. Now time was growing short for two other people as well…

"I'm going to borrow this," Sakura said getting into one of the police cars. "What?! Wait, you're not in any condition to drive. You need to go to the hospital!" the officer said running toward the car. "There's no time for that. Two people's lives are at stake, I'll need backup at 24 Summerset Rd in about 30 minutes, call that in," she told him then looked at L, "are you coming?" He went over and got into the car. She slammed it into gear and they were off. "Don't do anything rash," he said calmly. "Don't be an idiot, this was my mistake. I thought there was something off with the O' Connells but I didn't follow my intuition," she said. He looked at her in surprise, how did she even come to the same conclusion as he had?

"Where are we going?" he asked. "The O' Connells have a cottage not too far from here. I have a suspicion that's where they will end up," she replied. "Why would they go to their own home? Who would be that stupid," L asked her wondering what it was she learned from them. "One last hurrah before they get caught is my thought. They said they enjoy 'entertaining' at the cottage. Said it turns into quite a 'wild time' and that you and I should visit some day. I'm up for a visit, how about you?" she said jamming her foot into the gas pedal. How did she do it? It really seems like people will tell her anything, she even got them to tell her the address, L thought to himself.

Sakura slowed down as she got to the street, turning off all the lights including the headlights. It was a quiet area. The driveways were all secluded and long. She turned down the O' Connells drive way and half way down killed the engine and coasted the rest of the way up where they saw the van parked and a faint light shown through a cellar window at the base of the house. "Looks like they've started without us," Sakura said opening the door and getting out of the car. "Are you certain you want to do this?" L asked. "There isn't much I am more certain of," she replied. "Well then you must remain calm. I don't want to go into this with you acting like a lunatic," he told her. She glared at him but thought about how she must seem to him after all that happened. "You've got nothing to worry about," she said and gave an odd smile. "Uh, could you not smile? It's a little frightening," he replied. "Sometimes you are really impossible to please, you know?" she said. "My pleasure shouldn't be something of your concern. Shall we go?" he replied. She simply nodded and they began walking toward the cellar door.

It was a bulkhead style door which meant it was old and probably would make a lot of noise. They couldn't let their entry be known. Sakura took her purse into her hand that she somehow was able to keep with her through all the chaos of the evening. She pulled out a lock-pick set and a can of WD-40. L just looked at her curiously. "Spray this on all the hinges; we don't want these doors making a sound. I'll start working on the lock," she whispered to him handing him the can. The great detective taking part in a B & E, L thought to himself as he began spraying. It took him longer to spray all the hinges than it took her to pick the lock. They each grabbed a door and as quietly as possible opened them. As soon as they did they the sound of muffled cries met their ears. "Now lass don't worry, this won't take too long, the fun is just starting," they heard Mr. O' Connell's voice and the cracking sound of some type of whip.

Sakura had enough, she bolted down the stairs and headed toward Mr. O' Connell. "Ah you made it! Just in time for the festivities," Mr. O' Connell said smiling sinisterly only wearing a blood stained butcher's apron. "This is excellent deary, we'd hoped you would come," she turned to see Mrs. O' Connell blood smatter on her face. "You two are absolutely sick!" she yelled as she lunged at Mr. O' Connell. She hit him as hard as she could, he never fought back once. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it, which Sakura was even more revolted by. All the while Mrs. O' Connell just stood back laughing. "This is just how I wanted it, bludgeoned by a young beauty," Mr. O' Connell said coughing blood on to the concrete floor as he laughed. Sakura's eyes grew wide. This was the most disturbing pair of people she'd ever met in her life. Even beyond what she imagined them to be. "Come on now sweetie, give him another whack. Here, use this," Mrs. O' Connell said as she put a cat o' nine tails in Sakura's hand. She couldn't take this. She screamed dropping the whip to the floor and ran toward the stairs. All she could hear was the sickening laughter mixed with the cries of the two victims chained to the far wall.

When she got to the stairs there was L. Calm and collected as ever. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. "Go out to the car. You'll be safe there," L said. Even though on the outside he was completely calm inside he was raging. He was disgusted with the O' Connells and angry at the fact that they actually brought Sakura to tears. He waited for her to go up the stairs then walked up to them. "My dear, he looked nothing like that before," Mrs. O' Connell said slight fear in her eyes as she looked at L. "We're all ugly in some way or another," Mr. O' Connell told her. Without a word L walked over to the two victims finding the key and unlocking their restrains telling them to go upstairs and that the police would be coming soon. He didn't turn towards the O' Connells at any time. "I'm not going to tell you all the things I'm certain you've already heard about what horrid people you are," L started, "I will tell you this much, the things you have done this house pale in comparison to what is to come. There are a lot of men that fancy themselves beauties that wouldn't mind bludgeoning you in prison Mr. O' Connell. I'll be sure to put in a good word for both of you," he said and slowly walked toward the stairs. Mrs. O' Connell in a fit of rage went toward L with a knife. He looked at her right before she got to him and stared into her eyes. She stopped, those eyes, they would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was frozen and simply started crying. The look in his eyes, no words could describe. It simply left her in fear.

Mrs. O' Connell would see those eyes every time she closed her own to try to go to sleep, eventually committing suicide after suffering from insomnia for months while she was imprisoned. And Mr. O' Connell's fate was just as L said. He was tormented every day, for all the horrible things he had done to various women over the years there was retribution. He was raped and beaten on almost a daily basis and guards turned a blind eye to his pleas for help. Eventually after a year he was found murdered in his cell.

After this case Sakura became somewhat of a recluse herself. She devoted her time to studying. She wouldn't go outside at all. To L it seemed the tides changed and it was his turn to try to get her out. She didn't smile any more, not even that fake smile that had previously bothered him so much. She was quiet, so quiet it was rare that anyone noticed if she had even left her room or not. She had stopped talking with almost everyone and if she did speak it was generally to tell people to leave her to her studies.

L continued on as he always had still solving the cases of the world and still having twinges of worry about her every day. She had been like the day to his night. He missed her idle chatter, her kidnapping him to go off on drives through the countryside; it was like she wasn't even there. He even missed the roll coaster of emotions. It was that unpredictability of her that he liked. She never bored him. He was always wondering. He made his decision; he had to solve this situation. This decision far out-weighed his want to remain detached, because like it or not every day he came to the further realization that he cared for her all along.

With that he went to consult Watari. "I need your help," L said as he sat. "Anything, is it about Sakura?" Watari said a downtrodden look on his face. He partly blamed himself for Sakura's change since he sent her on that assignment believing everything would turn out fine. "I want to take her back to Hawaii…" L said. "Back to Hawaii?" Watari echoingly asked slightly confused and wondering if L intended to leave her there. "Just for two weeks. I think that would be all the time I need," L said. "Two weeks? What do you think will change in two weeks that hasn't changed in the past year?" Watari asked. "I have a plan. Trust me. The success rate I estimate is 93%," L told him a smirk playing on his face. Watari smiled slightly in return, if anyone could bring Sakura back from the brink it would be L. "If there is anything you need for me to do, let me know. For now, take this and do what you need to," Watari told L placing a black American Express card in his hand. "I think this is a little excessive, but thank you," L said knowing that the black American Express card had no limit set on it.

L went to the study to think. It was always quiet there since the younger members of the household usually avoided study at all costs. He opened the door walking in he saw her sitting at one of the tables that were scattered amidst the towering bookshelves. Various books spread out around her and a pile of note pads and pens. Every now and then she would mutter something to herself about how she shouldn't have left them. Them being the two other victims she'd left in the van that night. They had survived though, why was she still being so hard on herself? L wondered. He stood just looking at her for a moment. She'd changed so much. Her hair was always down now pushed forward covering most of her face, she wore grays and blacks now always long pants and long sleeve shirts or baggy sweaters. What little of her skin that was visible was very pale.

She looked up, seeing L standing there staring at her. "Hello," L said not really certain what else to say yet. She continued to stare at him a few more seconds, the look in her eyes completely blank. Then she simply moved her eyes down to the book she had been studying. He sat down in his usual manner in the chair right next to her as he stared off at nothing, his thumb to his lower lip deep in thought.

He was trying to recall every detail of the first day they met. The Itsuz's logo on her shave ice cup. The old puma sneakers she wore. The colorful tank top emblazoned with "Big Jake's Island BBQ, Captain Cook". He thought a bit more, there was a bracelet… What was it made of? He remembered thinking it was odd for a tomboy like her to be wearing jewelry. It was some kind of shell… He glanced over, her sleeves were long and over her hands, he couldn't see it. He thought back to that night remembering that Mrs. O' Connell commented on the bracelet. He then realized that something must have happened to it as the only remnant of it was the bruise on her wrist like a shadow of what had been; it must have been torn off her arm in the fight with Cheng.

He realized the bracelet looked like an antique, he wondered where she had gotten it from. He looked over at her again. Her eyes were intently staring at the pages of the book she had while she took notes. L slowly put his hand over hers preventing her from continuing to write. She looked over at him blankly and slipped her hand out from under his moving her paper over so she could continue writing. He took the note pad and moved it across the table.

"What do you want from me?" she asked setting her pen down. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be herself again. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. He wanted to tell her he actually longed to see her smile again. But somehow he couldn't make those words come out. That sort of action wasn't familiar territory and he wanted what he said to be completely honest and not some sort of put on act. "I want you to go somewhere with me," he said. "I'm busy, can't you see that?" she replied standing and picking up her note pad from the other side of the table. "Busy? Busy with what? You've barricaded yourself in this house 24 hours a day doing what? Nothing. You're taking unnecessary notes and beating yourself up over something that wasn't your fault in the first place," he said as he stood as well. "I'm sorry that my studies seem like nothing to you. But it's important to me," she replied blankly as she picked up her book cradling it and her note pad in her arms. "You're coming with me, and that is all there is to say," he said taking her things and setting them down on the table then taking her hand and walking toward the door.

She pulled her hand from his grasp. "You can't do this, things won't go back to how they used to be. I've realized something. You really are brilliant. The way you work is utterly perfect, something that I need to master. I can't let foolish emotions get in my way anymore. They're a waste of time, I can't let another mistake happen," she said to him. He looked at her slightly dumbfounded, was she saying this was his own fault? Did she actually think he didn't feel anything at all? "Well then, if you want to be like me so much… Come with me," he said his hands in his pockets as he started to walk off. "What are you trying to play at? There's nothing you could show me anywhere else that I couldn't learn here," she said walking past him.

"I've heard quite enough excuses," he said maintaining his persistence. He held tight to her hand and took her with him. She took her other hand and grasped his arm pushing him away from her. "Stop it! Just stop… What do you want?! Do you want me to admit I'm broken? Do you want to hear that every night when I close my eyes I can hear his voice calling for me to scream for him?! Do you want to hear that when he broke that bracelet he destroyed the last connection I had to my family?! What do you want for the love of God!?" she said as tears started to stream down her face.

It was his fault this time, he never wanted to see her cry again and there she was her arms wrapped around herself as tears welled from her eyes, strands of hair stuck to her face from the dampness of her tears. L walked up to her without a word putting his arms around her. It was all he could do. At this point there weren't any words that would make this better or easier for her. She finally gave in and her body relaxed as she rested her head against his shoulder continuing to cry. After a little while he moved back a bit looking into her eyes as he gently pushed the hair back from her face. "I'm asking you to please trust me," he said quietly. "I guess I have no choice then," she replied mimicking what he would always tell her when she had kidnapped him for drives. He simply nodded. "Go pack a couple bags, we'll be leaving tonight," he told her. "Very well," she replied then paused, "and…thank you." Then she walked off to go to her room.

She got to her room and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it. "What am I doing here?" she said to herself. She heard rustling under her bed. She slowly walked over and flipped up the bed skirt. It was Mello, happily munching away at her secret stash of chocolate bars. "What are you doing here??" she said kneeling beside the bed looking at him. "Hmm, sounds like nobody should be in here if you don't know why you or I are here," he said taking another big bite of the chocolate bar in his hand. "I'm here because this is my room and.. Wait a minute, are you spying on me?" she asked. "Maybe…" he replied. "Did L put you up to this?" she asked. "Nah, I've been waiting for the right time and figured now was as good as ever," he told her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked pulling him out from under the bed and sitting down next to him.

"I think I'm going to say something that everyone else has been wanting to but scared to. Snap out of it! You said you're broken? Well you're the best mechanic I've ever seen! Fix it! We miss you… I… I miss you. I want my friend back. I want to be able to tell you the daily tally of how many times Matt almost fell down the stairs or walked into a wall because he was too busy playing his video game to pay attention to where he was going. I want to tell you who the latest make-over by Hazel victim was… I want tell you that L brought back 5 boxes of chocolate covered strawberries from Switzerland and we should swipe one before they're gone! This house is so lonely without you being here… Come back, okay S?" Mello said breathing heavily and looking a little nervous after all he had said.

She took in a deep breath. How could I have been so careless all this time? While I wallowed in my self-pity they were left to watch these broken pieces float through the halls like some sort of specter, she thought to herself. This cycle of pain needs to stop… This isn't who I really am, she told herself. "You're right Jello," she said and ruffled his hair. "Ah! Hey! That didn't mean you get to call me that again!" Mello said trying to fix his hair and sticking his tongue out at her for calling him by that nickname she decided on when he lost a bet with her a couple years back. She gave him a little smile and laughed quietly and quickly grabbed him in a tight hug not realizing he had a half eaten chocolate bar still in his hand that ended up on both their shirts. They started laughing hysterically at each other.

L was passing by in the hallway as he heard the commotion in her room. Curious he listened and had heard Mello say all the sorts of things that he couldn't get to pass his lips when he spoke with her earlier. Was it that easy? Did simple words between friends mean so much? L wondered having not really been one to win any socializer of the year award. "Hey L, you don't have to stalk at my door step, you could come in," Sakura said. L looked and the door was still closed, how did she know he was there? He shrugged and opened the door. He looked on seeing Mello and Sakura covered in chocolate like a candy bar exploded. "Is there a chocolate fountain I've missed out on all these years?" L asked with a slight smirk. "Very funny," Sakura said getting up and taking a piece of chocolate and throwing it at him. "Oh, it's a war then," L replied catching the piece and popping it into his mouth then launching a lollipop at her.

Mello looked a little confused; he'd never seen L act this way. Maybe L was just that happy to have Sakura back to her normal self, Mello thought shaking his head in agreement with himself. "You having a meeting of the mind up there Jello?" Sakura said thumping Mello's forehead. "Oh you are so gonna get it now! I'll make sure you're Hazel's next victim!" Mello said laughing as he launched a piece of chocolate at her. "Wait, two against one isn't fair!!" Sakura said trying to catch or dodge pieces of candy being thrown from L and Mello. After things settled down it looked like a chocolate covered tornado had ran through Sakura's room. They all sat together on the floor Mello and Sakura doing most of the talking and L interjecting that he could feel the lack of oxygen due to their incessant chatter.

After catching up as if Sakura had just been away for a long time Mello got up to leave. "Dinner is in 30 minutes, Watari will have our heads if we look like this at the dinner table!" he said. "You're right about that!" Sakura said standing up as well. "See you then?" Mello asked. "Yep," she replied as he left. After he was gone she shut the door. "Listen I…" she and L both started to speak. "Go ahead," L said. "I'm sorry for the way things have been…" she told him. "Likewise… I should have said something sooner. I never calculated for Mello actually being able to solve trouble rather than make it," he said with a sheepish smile. "Well everyone is full of surprises, so, are we still going on this little trip you were so adamant about early?" she asked. "Absolutely. I am a man of my word after all," he replied. "Great! So, where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see when we get to the terminal," he told her a slight smirk forming on his face as he went to leave the room. "Oh, it'll be warm, so you might want to bring shorts…" he told her and kept walking.

L… He always was full of secrets, Sakura thought. She felt relieved for some reason now. Like some sort of weight had been lifted from her. All that sorrow she harbored seemed to be melting. It was almost as if she couldn't allow herself to be herself before for some reason before. She wouldn't let this happen again, no matter what. People depended on her. She had a family in front of her this whole time in the form of Mello, Hazel, Near, all of them, even in L… She vowed not to let them down again.

After she cleaned up and packed she dressed for dinner. Back to her old self hair in a pony tail, a North Shore surf shirt, an old pair of jeans and her favorite pair of Pumas. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiles. "Welcome back," she told herself and grabbed the two bags she packed for the trip. As she walked down the stairs she could her little whispers. "She's really back? You mean it?" Near said quietly. "It's true. I talked to her," Mello told him in a whisper. "Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it," she heard Matt's voice closer than the others as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Then thud, right into her shoulder. "Geez!! Watch where you're goin'!" Sakura said rubbing her arm. Matt looked up from his game his eyes glimmered with the realization of Sakura being back to her old self. "That makes 3 hits and 22 misses today!" Mello yelled out Matt's accident count of the day and Sakura laughed. "You're really back, huh?" Matt said to her quietly. "Yep, I really am back," she said. "It's good… It's really good," Matt said as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Oh Matty… I'm sorry," she said taking him in her arms. She had been the one he could tell any secret to… All that time he felt like he had no one to really talk to. Whether it was about how annoying Mello was or how much he really liked the ticket sales girl at the theatre. As their embrace ended she noticed a weight on her leg. Looking down she saw Near. He looked up and just smiled at her. Everyone was acting as though it was some sort of home-coming of a long lost sister. Which for all purposes was just what happened, she had been lost and she felt so good being back.

"Why are you guys over here, dinner is…" Hazel started to say coming into the hallway and saw Sakura. "FINALLY! Thank God. You know black just wasn't the right color for you," Hazel said jokingly as she gave Sakura a hug. "Thanks Haze…" Sakura said laughing. "I don't mean to interrupt," L said coming down the stairs. "She's back L, she's really back!" Hazel said excitedly. "I know," he replied. "Alright, so dinner must be on the table by now, we better get going. Oh and L, dare you to eat one serving of vegetables," Sakura said. "What are the stakes?" he asked. "If you lose, you tell me where we're going," she said. "And if I win?" he asked curiously. "If you win… Hmm… Well since I'm about 98% sure you won't be able to do it you can have whatever you want as a prize," she replied smirking. "Very well, I accept your challenge," he told her confidently and walked toward the dining room.

Watari was already seated at the table as everyone began to file in and go to their seats. After all the others walked in he saw Sakura with Near in her arms. He couldn't have smiled wider if he tried. "Alright, here we go," Sakura said setting Near into his seat then going to sit down in her chair next to L. Watari was overjoyed. "It's good to see you again," Watari said quietly. She simply nodded in reply. "Oh man I am starving!!" Mello said loudly grabbing dramatically at his stomach. Everyone started to laugh and L leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Welcome home…"


	2. Chapter 2 Aloha Oe'

Quinn was loading Sakura and L's bags in the limo as Sakura was busy chatting away excitedly with Mello, the two were making guesses at where L was taking her. L stood off to the side not saying a word with a smile playing on his lips. He had suffered through and won the dinner bet. Forcing down a serving of steamed Brussels sprouts. After which he immediately consumed an entire 3 layer black forest chocolate cake to try to get the taste out of his mouth. L thought he should be able to double his prize after suffering such a travesty, even though he hadn't really decided what he wanted as his prize.

"All set, are you two ready to leave?" Quinn asked opening the door for them to get in the car. "Ready!" Sakura chirped. "Have a safe trip!" Mello told her. "It would be safer if I knew where I was going, but a bet is a bet. Right Jello?" she replied. "Oh get out of here!" Mello said pushing her toward the car laughing. "See you all soon!" She said waving to everyone. They all stood waving on the lawn to see Sakura and L off. The two got into the car and Quinn went around getting in and they set off to the airport.

Sakura chatted away every once in a while slipping a "where are we going?" in. "As you said, a bet is a bet. I can't tell you that information. Besides, for my suffering I should get my win five times over!" L told her with a sour look, the taste still lingering in his memory. "It couldn't have been that bad! Stop being such a baby. Besides, do you even know what you want?" she asked. "Not yet, I'll think about it on the plane," he replied. As the word plane slipped through his lips he remembered the last and only plane ride he had been on with her after they first met, he cringed slightly as an image of himself drowning under origami cranes came into his mind. Sakura noticed the look and tilted her head getting close to him and looking in his eyes. "You're not nervous, are you?" she asked laughing. "Death by origami…" he mumbled to himself. "Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something…" she said realizing she hadn't packed paper. L made a sigh of relief. "I guess it will be okay. I can just talk to you the whole time," she said a grin playing at her lips. L's eyes grew wide; the idea of 32 hours of her non-stop talking made him regret the trip for a second. "We'll have to figure out what you get for winning that bet. I was shocked you actually ate it all," she said. He was never one to back down from a challenge though.

As they arrived at the airport Sakura got even chattier. The same way she had on their first trip, masking her fear with giddy words of anticipation. L had eventually looked into her past after the O' Connell case. He found out that when she was young her parents died in a plane crash, her father was in the military a highly trained marksman and liaison to many countries and her mother had been a CIA agent. He also came to learn that she was in the crash as well though her psychiatric records claimed she had no memory of the incident. This explained her subconscious fear of flying. He did wonder if the accident of the crash was not really an accident but didn't have enough time to delve into that yet. There were also sealed medical records that he found about her. Though they were not accessible, even with all his attempts he was unable to unlock the information, another mystery surrounding her.

They got out of the car and Quinn handed them their bags. "Safe travels kids. Behave yourselves," he said a grin forming on his face. "Ahem… It's just a bit of sightseeing…" L remarked trying to hide the fact that was secretly happy to have this time with Sakura alone. "Of course. Well, have fun," Quinn said waving them off. Sakura grabbed L's arm, "C'mon! Let's go already," she said as she pulled him along into the terminal building.

As soon as they got inside Sakura scanned around for a flight teleprompter to see the upcoming flights. "No cheating, we have to hurry or we won't make our flight," he told her he said waving the envelope with the tickets in front of her face. They got in line to get their bags checked. "Tickets please," the attendant said. L passed the tickets to the attendant who hadn't even looked up from her computer screen. Seeing the destination she looked up all smiles about to start talking when L put his index finger to his lips and mouthed to her "it's a secret". "Ah..I'll take your bags now. Thank you for choosing United Airlines," she said quickly returning the tickets to L. "We have to hurry S, we don't have much time to get through security," L said grabbing her arm noticing her trying to look for teleprompters again.

"L, really, we're already here, what's the harm in telling me now?" she asked as he pulled her along to the security line. "I said that you would find out when we got to the terminal. I intend for that to happen. Quit dawdling," he told her as they got in line. This was the part he hated most about flying, the line through security was full of people, from business men in a rush to be somewhere to families with small squealing children. That paired with the fact that it was almost inevitable that he was searched every time he went through made this an experience he never looked forward to.

As he was thinking of all the mishaps he'd gone through in previous security lines he noticed Sakura's hand creeping toward the ticket envelope. Why is she so impatient! He thought to himself as he slapped her hand with the envelope. "You are persistent I will give you that much," he said. "The suspense is killing me," she said dramatically. "I am about 257% certain you will live through it," L told her as they moved forward in line. "Please have your tickets and photo ID's ready, thank you!" an attendant yelled as they walked the line. "Really… There are signs every five feet, it's hardly necessary to yell," L mumbled to himself. Sakura rummaged through her carry-on bag getting out an ID. They had various identities; they could never use their own, even if they were travelling for leisure.

Finally they had made it to the security check. L handed their tickets to the security officer with their ID's. "If you have any jewelry, watches, cell phones or loose change please place them in this container," the officer said handing them what looked like a tupperware bowl. L just put his hands in his pockets as he waited. The officer wasn't certain what to make of the blank look so he told L to step through. As soon as he did the alarm went off. "Sir please step to the side and someone will be with you in a moment," the officer said and then waved Sakura to go through. Not a chirp out of the alarm for her. It figures, L thought to himself. The officer was about to hand Sakura the tickets when L's hand quickly went up and snatched them out of the air. "Sir, she will need to hold on to the tickets when you get searched," he officer said. "That's really not necessary," L told him. The officer made a radio call saying he had an uncooperative passenger.

The head of security came up. But as luck would have it Sakura had worked with this man on a bomb threat case. "My word! It's been so long!" he said to Sakura as he walked up. "It's been too long Darius!" Sakura said as she walked over to him. L was slightly relieved; sometimes Sakura's social nature was useful after all. "So where are you off to?" Darius asked. "I don't have a clue!" she said laughing and looked over at L. "Well, well.. What's this? You got yourself a boyfriend eh?" Darius said with a sly smile. Sakura started blushing a bit. She wasn't actually certain what to call L. But he definitely wasn't her boyfriend… "No no, nothing like that! We're just going on a trip together," she replied. "We really need to get moving, the plane will be boarding soon," L said. "In a hurry eh?" Darius said with a wink, "Alright, you two get on your way! Have a nice _trip _missy." Darius waved them through laughing a bit.

L led the way to their gate just in time. "Flight 1237 to Chicago continuing to Kona welcomes our first class passengers to begin boarding," came through the speakers in the terminal. L looked back at Sakura she was smiling and not moving at all as she heard the flight announcement. "S, let's go, that's us they called," L said pulling her arm. "F..First class?" she said. He spared no expense. "Yes," he replied, "now let's not make everyone else wait, alright?" He took her hand and continued walking toward the door that led to the plane. "Tickets sir?" the attendant said cheerfully. "We're going to Hawaii, he's taking me to Hawaii," Sakura began to happily babble to herself. "How romantic! Have a wonderful flight!" the attendant said with a smile handing L the stubs of the tickets.

Sakura was off in her own little world already muttering happily to herself too busy to see L blushing at the attendant's comment. L was lost in thought wondering what was "romantic" about going to Hawaii… He was totally clueless. They got to their seats and in a side pocket were some pamphlets about various locations. L flipped through them and found one about Hawaii. He began reading it the images were couples in flowery shirts exchanging sappy glances or sipping wine on the beach or a thousand other cliché poses that made him slightly nauseous. Even the cottage he rented was mentioned as a "getaway for lovers". He had simply chosen it because of the quiet secluded area and the fact that it was right on the beach where they had met the first time, which he was certain Sakura would like.

L felt a little nervous, this wasn't the type of trip he intended, or was it, somewhere in the back of his mind? No, he was just trying to remind his friend of the good times and that it was good to have her back to her normal self. Sure he was finally alright to admit to himself that he cared about her but it wasn't as if he had any "romantic" feelings toward her, right? Of course that was right. He went around and around in his head about it. Sure they lived in the same house, they spent a lot of time together when he was there, and he was taking her on a surprise trip to Hawaii… That didn't mean he loved her, did it? Just because he wanted her to be happy didn't mean he was in love…

"Hey, hey!" Sakura tried to get L's attention as he was deep in thought. Finally she ended up shaking him until he came out of it. "Ah! What?" he said in a surprised tone. "We're in the air… The stewardess wanted to know if you wanted anything to drink or eat," Sakura told him. "Oh..Err.. What do they have?" he asked, all that thinking had made him pretty hungry. "Well, take a look, there's a whole menu! They are even serving Salmon and your favor veggies," she said pointing to a steamed salmon with Brussels sprouts sautéed in butter. L gave a look as though he were going to be ill. Sakura laughed at him and turned the page to where all the desserts were and passed him the menu. "Hmm…" L wondered what he should get; he was so famished he thought about just ordering the entire dessert menu.

Sakura watched him looking as though he were contemplating so seriously and giggled to herself. Then she stopped as the thought "he looks really cute when he does that," passed through her head. Cute? L? No, of course not, why would that thought even pass through her head? They were friends, at best, but she certainly couldn't be having feelings for him other than that. Definitely not, most certainly not anything _romantic _that was just ridiculous. It was simply preposterous to think of, aside the fact that she would already miss him enough whenever he left on assignments adding romantic feelings to that would make it that much more unbearable. It seemed that once again their thoughts were very similar.

"Psst," L nudged her out of her thoughts. "Oh, what's up?" she asked. "Well… I can't seem to decide… Why don't you pick something for me?" he asked. She looked at him curiously. He always knew what he wanted. What could possibly be distracting him that he wouldn't be able to pick what he wanted, she wondered. "Okay… Boiled lobster it is!" she said teasingly. "Hmm… That's mean," he replied with a sheepish smile. "Alright alright, excuse me, stewardess?" Sakura called out. "Have you two decided on your order?" the stewardess asked. "Yes. We'll take the Guava chiffon cake, macadamia coconut cake, some macadamia fudge tortes and some haupia," Sakura replied. "Umm… Really, Miss? Aren't you going to order any food?" the stewardess asked a slightly perturbed look starting to form in her eyes. "Pardon me, we are paying customers of this airline, are we not?" L asked in a calm tone. "Yes, but really, this order… It's just…" the stewardess started. "Now Miss…" L started and looked at the stewardess' name tag, "Miss Lundgren, if memory serves your company's tagline says 'Fly the friendly skies of United Airlines' am I right?" She looked at him slightly confused and answered, "yes…but." L cut her off again, "Please bare with me… I'm failing to see the friendliness here. I brought my good friend with me for a bit of respite in lovely Hawaii and we're not even there yet and she's being denied a simple request of a couple dessert items. Really, 'friendly' is sorely lacking in the service that is being rendered here at this moment," he told her is voice still low and steady as he fiddled with the black American Express card in his hands. The stewardess stood in slight shock. A senior stewardess came over seeing the look on Lundgren's face. "I'm sorry but is everything alright over here?" the senior stewardess asked. "Oh, I think everything will be fine. Won't it, Miss Lundgren?" L asked. "Of course," she replied quietly. "I appreciate it, very much, take this card and leave the tab open. Whatever my friend wants she can have," L said. "My, what a luckily lady," the senior stewardess said as she happily took his credit card.

Sakura was surprised by this display. "What was that all about?" she asked. "It's a matter of principle, when one makes a claim they should be able to live up to it," he replied. No, it was more than that, even if L didn't want to admit it to himself or her… "Well, I appreciate it," she told him. "It's the least I could do. After all, it's not exactly like we can leave and go somewhere else to get something to eat," L said with a quiet laugh. He did have a good point there, she thought as she smiled and laughed as well.

After a little while the desserts came. Luckily the third seat in their row was empty so they were able to use that tray as well for their food. Sakura looked at all the lovely desserts trying to figure out where they should start. L watched her as she sat putting her fork near each dessert then pulling it back before she touched it. He laughed to himself. "Alright, I think there is only one way to solve this, close your eyes," he said. She looked at him, curious as to what he was up to. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat them all before you blink," he replied. She closed her eyes. He looked at the cakes and decided that the fudge was the best place to start. "Alright, open your mouth," he said, with a fork full of fudge ready. She hesitantly opened her mouth. He gently put the fudge onto her tongue and waited for a reaction. She opened her eyes and smiled widely. "I love fudge!" she squeaked. A few of the other passengers looked over at her. "Sorry," she said with a smile. It was already late and most of the lights were off in the plane. "Okay, your turn," Sakura said to L. "Very well," he said closing his eyes. The guava chiffon was loaded with sugar, so she picked that. "Alright, open up," she said with a giggle. As he let the cake melt in his mouth he felt this warm sort of sensation in his chest. "That is absolutely sublime…" he said. "You really like it?" Sakura asked. "It's amazing… The sweetness, the soft cake, the whipped frosting… It's so good…" he told her as a silly grin formed on his face. "Have some more," she said taking a heaping bit onto her fork and putting toward his mouth. They ended up making a complete mess with the cake. The flight was something neither of them would forget and it was the beginning of something very special they would share.

After a bit of clean up help from the stewardess staff they sat quietly in their seats. They were landing in Chicago at this point for the plane to refuel before completing its journey on to Hawaii. L was thinking about the flight and realized that Sakura hadn't seemed nearly as tense on this flight as she had the time before. He was glad, as he didn't like the idea of her being under undue stress for countless hours. "I think I'll take a little nap," Sakura said as she reclined her seat back. The first class seats allowed for enough space that the chair pretty much became a bed, a foot rest coming up from below the seat as well. "Sleep well," he whispered and began to read a book he'd brought with him.

Sakura fell asleep rather quickly and even slept through the take off after the plane was refueled. L had stopped reading once he noticed she was asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady. He noticed a smile playing on her lips. He couldn't help but smile himself as he watched her. Every other time he saw her sleeping she seemed in such pain. He was glad she could truly rest comfortably. After a while the rare occasion occurred and he fell into a sound sleep as well his hand rested gently on hers.

After a while Sakura woke, she looked over and noticed L was actually sleeping. She was surprised at how innocent and child-like he looked when he slept. He was curled up on his side facing her. She watched him sleeping every now and then he took a deep breath and she would hear a quiet happy sigh that followed it. He's so adorable, she thought. Wait a minute, get a grip… Adorable? First cute, now adorable? Are you losing it girl? She thought to herself as she watched him. Then she noticed his brow starting to furrow. His nose twitched a little and a loud sneeze followed it startling himself awake. "What happened?" L said sitting up looking confused. "It was the strangest thing I've ever seen," Sakura replied. "What?" he asked. "You were actually… Sleeping," she said and laughed a little. "It's not that strange, everyone has to sleep now and then," he said. "Even the mighty L apparently," she said sarcastically. He just shook his head.

"Good morning passengers, this is Captain Trenton, we will be landing at Kona international airport in twenty minutes. On behalf of all the staff I would like to thank you for flying with us. To those who are vacationing have a good time and we hope you choose United for your return flight. To those who are Hawaii residents, welcome home," the captain announce over the intercom. "We're almost there! This flight has been forever…" Sakura said to L. "It was 32 hours…" L replied. "That's over a whole day!" Sakura said not realizing the exact length of time of the flight. "Yes, but not forever," he said. "So, are you ready for some sightseeing?" Sakura asked. "I'm actually ready for more food," he replied. "I know just the place then…" she said with a coy smile.

After they landed and got their luggage they went to rent a car. L never cared for public transit. He gave his information to the gentleman at the desk and the man went back to get key and pull the car around. "You can wait out front, we'll pull it around in a minute," the attendant said. "Much appreciated," L said. They walked outside and the warm ocean breeze greeted their first steps out. "I've missed that smell," Sakura said taking a deep breath. A car pulled up in front of them. L stared at it… Not at all what he had requested. "Oh wow! You really out did yourself!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the bright blue convertible Mustang GT that pulled up. "Err..hmm.. Actually.. This wasn't what I requested," L said. He wanted something low key. Something more like a Honda Civic, something that didn't draw so much attention. "I love it! I really do, I think we should keep it," Sakura said taking the keys from the attendant who was waiting for the verdict when he heard L say it wasn't the car he requested. "If you want it, then I suppose there's no choice," L said. "I need a signature from one of you saying that you've inspected in so that I car release the car to you," the attendant said. "Hmm… Well.. This is more your thing isn't it?" L asked Sakura. "Alright, let's take a look, shall we Andrew?" Sakura said noting the name on the attendant's tag. He was confused slightly that she was the one inspecting the car but once she started talking he realized she really knew what she was talking about. "You know this car could really use a good detailing, there's rubber on these rear quarter panels…" she started and continued on listing various imperfections. "Ma'am, um… I think that's good… Really.. I don't have enough paper here," Andrew said having stopped taking notes after the first couple things she mentioned. "Please, sign here," he told her. "You didn't write it all down though," she said looking over his notes. "I think it'll be okay… Even our insurance agent isn't that thorough," he said with a bit of a laugh. She signed and put her own noted that a complete notation of her finds was not recorded. "Wait, you can't say that on there… I'll get in trouble with my boss," he said in an embarrassed tone. "Then you should've taken the notes. It's not hard," she told him. She scratched her little note out and then flipped the page over using shorthand to write all her findings about the car then gave it back to him. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" she said handing him the clipboard. He looked and had no clue what any of it meant. "A good mechanic will know what it means if need be," she said to him. "Uh, thanks," he replied and gave L the receipt and warranty information.

"So, now that I am thoroughly starving, where are we going?" L asked. "There's a place called the Lava Rock Café in Volcano, they have some excellent desserts," she replied. "What are we waiting for then?" he said. "Alright, you asked for it!" she said putting the car in gear and doing a burn out down the length of the parkway. "Uh..Not exactly necessary, but that was actually a little fun," L said. "Wow, look at you, you used the 'f' word!" Sakura said laughing. "Are you imply I don't know how to have fun?" he asked a 'press your luck' sort of smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "I assumed you were too busy for it," she replied. "Heh… Well I'm not busy now. I suppose we'll see what happens," he told her.

They drove for quite a while before they made it to the café. It was a quaint little diner. L was starving by this time as they got out of the vehicle. Sakura looked at him and noticed the very hungry look in his eyes. "Oh boy… I hope that they have enough food ready," she remarked as they walked in. "Take a seat where you like, I'll bring you guys a couple menus," a girl said as they walked in. "Mahalo," Sakura said leading L out to the patio. The view was sublime, the ocean stretched out endlessly beyond where they sat. The girl that met them at the door came over with two menus. "My name's Sandra, I'll be your server. Would you like something to drink first?" she asked. "I'll take coffee," Sakura said. "And for you?" Sandra said looking at L. "Coffee as well. Thank you," he replied. "Okay, I'll be right back," Sandra told them and went off to get their coffees. Sakura slouched in her chair letting out a heavy sigh. It was an unbelievable beautiful day.

Sandra came back with their coffees a carafe of cream and a bowl of sugar. "Thank you," L said pulling his coffee toward him. "No prob, you two ready to order or do you need a minute?" Sandra asked. "Actually… I'm not certain if this is feasible. But I have what you may think is an odd request," L told her. "Oh?" she replied curiously. "Yes, I would like to order the entire dessert menu," he said with a slight smile. "Serious?" she asked with a surprised look. "Completely," he replied. "Well alright, I'll bring that right out. I'm assuming you two are sharing?" she asked. "Err… Actually, that's just for me," L replied. "Wow… You won't go into a sugar coma right?" Sandra said laughing. "The likelihood of that is less than 2%," he replied. "Okay then. And for you miss?" Sandra asked Sakura still laughing a little at L's request. "I think I'll get some haupia," Sakura told her. "Excellent, I'll be right back," she said and walked back inside.

They didn't say a word as they waiting while sipping on their coffee. Sakura was staring off at the ocean still surprised by this whole adventure. Why would L go to so much trouble for her? She was thinking about their plane ride her realizing she had gotten what she longed for. He called her his friend. She smiled to herself happily drinking her coffee. L was watching her as she was thinking wondering what was going through her mind. Maybe she rubbed off on him, it seemed that he liked watching her while she thought just as she always did to him. Sakura came back to her senses noticing L was staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked picking up her napkin. "Hmm? Oh..Eh… No, nothing… I was just…" L started and his voice trailed off. "Just what?" she asked. "Oh, nothing, nevermind. Look, here comes our food," he said changing the subject. She eyed him suspiciously but let it go since she was pretty hungry herself. "Okay, here we go. There's the liliko'i cheese cake, mango cheese cake, coconut cake, mac nut cookies, lava cake…" Sandra went on as she kept setting plates in front of L. "And finially, the haupia," she said putting Sakura's order on what little space was left on the table. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate this," L said as he began to dig in to the assortment of sweets.

After they finished L asked for the check. "Actually… I've never seen anybody eat that many cakes in my life. My manager told me if you finished it all she'd buy your meal! So don't worry about a thing," Sandra told him with a smile. "Oh, well, please do thank your manager for me. That's very kind," he said smiling a little. "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked as they were on their way to the car after they said their thanks to the staff and manager on their way out of the café. "Actually, I'd like to drive," he told her. "Wait, what?! You drive?" she said bursting into a fit of laughter. "Yes, I can drive. The keys, please?" L said putting his hand out. "Okay… This should be interesting, you realize it's a stick, right?" she said as she handed him the keys. "Are you worried?" he asked a smirk on his face as they got in the car. "Just don't stall it too many times, we're on vacation I don't want to fix it," she told him still laughing. L slowly drove the car out of the parking lot. To Sakura's surprise there wasn't any jerking or stalling at all. He was actually a really good driver, even if it was a bit slow for her taste. The timing of his shifting was perfectly smooth. "Wow, who would've thought, you're not too bad at this," she told him. "I can do a few more things aside from solving crimes you know," he told her. "Where did you learn to drive?" she asked. "Watari actually taught me in that old car of his. This is ten times easier to drive," he told her. She laughed a little and just sat back enjoying the ride.

They eventually got to a building that read "Sam's Vacation Cottages". "What's this? We're not hotelling it I take?" Sakura asked. "No, we stay in hotels for work. I wanted something different. I just need to pick up the keys, wait right here," L told her as he parked the car. "What's up with all the mystery…" Sakura said stay in the car. "You'll see soon enough," he said as he got out. He walked up to the building and went inside. Sam, the owner was retired swat officer. "Well well, if it isn't Eraldo Coil," Sam said, this was one of L's detective alias' that he'd used. "Hello Samuel, I called about a cottage a couple nights ago," L said. "Of course, I never would have thought you to be such a romantic kind of guy, sly dog," Sam said with a grin opening a key safe behind the desk. L was a little shocked, why was everyone saying that? He was just trying to show a friend a good time, nothing more. "What's with the surprised look, I mean come on. I don't see how it couldn't be," Sam said as he gazed out the window at Sakura in the convertible. "I don't follow what you're saying," L told him. "Listen kiddo, take it from an old man who has been through more than his fair share of clandestine rendezvous'. You can deny it to yourself all you want, but deny it too long and the love of your life will disappear right before your eyes," Sam told him. "Hmm.. Interesting," L replied. "What's interesting is you. Here we have a beautiful girl, a fast car, a secluded cottage on a tropical island, and you are trying to tell me you're not a hopeless romantic? You are only fooling yourself. Alright, here we are, its number 125, you wanted the one on the beach, right?" Sam said with a chuckle as he handed L the keys for the cottage. That cottage was on the very same beach where L first met Sakura. "Yes and thank you Samuel," L said. "Any time," Sam said nodding as L left.

L walked back out to the car keys in hand. "So where are we staying?" Sakura asked. "It won't be much longer now. I think you might like the place," he said a bit of a smirk at the edges of his lips. "Just what are you up to?" she asked with a laugh. "Isn't this part of the fun?" he asked. "Ut oh… You've been using that word entirely too freely lately. Should I be worried?" she said still laughing. He just shrugged and began to drive again. He went to the road right in front of the beach, the cottages began to come into view. "You remembered this place?" Sakura asked genuine surprise in the tone of her voice. "How could I forget? It was the scene of the first time I was kidnapped after all," he said to her. "Haha, true," she said. L thought about what Sam had said as he looked for number 125. Was he actually a hopeless romantic? He hardly thought those would be words anyone would use to describe him. But Sam always did have an excellent judge of character before joining swat he had been an investigator for many years. Could Sam actually be right? L couldn't help but question it. He'd never even really given love much serious thought. He didn't have time for it. That aside, even if he was in _love _with Sakura, did she feel the same? Would he be able to tell her? Would she return the sentiment? Did she even think of him that way? No, that wasn't possible. She had always been around and been friendly, but she was that way with everyone. There wasn't anything special about the way she treated him, was there? All the while the he was caught in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Sakura had taken the key to the cottage looking at the engraved 125. "I think you missed your turn…" she said. "Pardon?" he replied slightly jolting back to reality. "125 was back about a quarter mile. Are you alright?" she said with a little laugh. "Oh.. Err.. Of course I'm fine. I suppose I wasn't paying attention," he said with slight embarrassment. "You? Not pay attention? Whoa, I guess the island has an effect on you," she replied giggling. "I suppose so…" he replied a grin forming on his face.

He was about to do something a bit reckless, something more Sakura's style. He braked hard turning the wheel then slamming the gas making the car spin a perfect 180 degrees. "Woohoo!! That was sick!" Sakura yelled laughing hysterically. "I guess I've been spending too much time in cars with you," he told her a quiet laugh escaping his lips. Spending this time with her really was the most fun he had in a very long time. They got to the cottage and L parked the car. "Well, here we are," he said. The ocean sprawled out beyond the cottage making it quite a picturesque scene, like something out of a painting as the waves gently hit the shore. "I used to come here every day…" Sakura said. "Oh?" L replied going to get their bags from the trunk. "Yeah, I would sit right where I was when you guys found me. My parents and I used to go out here for picnics when I was little…" she told him. "That must have been nice," he replied. He never knew his parents. They got their things and Sakura started off to the door since she still had the key in her hand. They went inside and started looking around. L looked through the entire place. He kept walking around and around. "What is it?" she asked. "Err..Well.. It seems that there is..Ahem.. Only one bedroom," he said realizing Sam must have set this up since he requested a two bedroom. "No big deal, I can sleep on the couch," she said. "No, no, really this is my fault. So you take the room," he told her. "How about this, we put both our stuff in the room and each night we switch who sleeps in the bedroom?" she said. It sounded reasonable enough. "Alright," he replied.

Sakura picked up the bags and went into the bedroom. "Wait, what are you doing?" he said seeing that she had taken his bags too. "Well we can't just leave everything in these bags. I'm going to put our things in the dressers," she said. "What? Really that's quite unnecessary!" he said quickly going up to her taking his bags. What she didn't know was that a picture of the two of them was in his bag. She had forced him into taking a picture with her one Christmas and gave him a copy of the picture. He took it with him where ever he went but hadn't thought anything of it until that moment. "Suit yourself," she said as she started unpacking her things and putting them in the dresser drawers. She was surprisingly meticulous about how she arranged her things, separating them by types and colors. Lining up the bands she used to tie back her hair in a row then putting her brush next to them maintaining the same distance between each item with an almost military particularity. "Why are you doing that?"he asked as he took out his things quickly slipping the photograph into a folded shirt and proceeded to stuff his things into the second dresser. "My father was military, I guess even in the short time that we were together he really rubbed off on me," she told him. "I see," he replied, he had already found out about that and something made him that her parents death was more than just an accident each time he thought of it.

Sakura looked over she had to hold herself back from wanting to rearrange all his things. She was surprised he was so sloppy. "What is it?" he asked. "Okay, I can't take it," she said taking his clothes out of his hand. She began to arrange his things neatly in the drawers she noticed a couple of shirts he put in the drawer had gotten wrinkled and went to refold one and the photo fell to the floor. She looked, the photo had fallen picture side down. She went to pick it up and L quickly grabbed it off the floor. "Hey! Wait a minute, what is that?" she said trying to get the picture out of his grasp. "Nothing really," he said. "Well then let me see it," she said still trying to grab it. "It's nothing," he said and stuffed it into the bottom of the bag he finished unpacking and put the bag in the closet not thinking that she would be so bold as to go right into the closet and get it out of the bag while he stood there.

She gently picked it up out of the bag and looked. There they were. She was smiling widely making bunny ears behind L's head as L stood making a forced smile at the camera after she had him wear an overly seasonal looking hat and scarf against his will. "Oh I loved this picture! Look at you, that hat was too awesome," she said laughing a little. L felt a bit awkward part of him wanted to leave the room. What if she asked why he carried it, what would he say? He wasn't even really sure why he took it along. But as fate would have it she never asked. She just reminisced about that day and how fun it was. Slightly relieved he let out a sigh. "So… What should we do now?" Sakura asked. "What indeed…" he mumbled a mischievous look in his eyes. "Not this again…" she said laughing and following him as he went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and found it stocked with everything he had requested, chocolates, local fruit, chocolate for a fountain and other assorted goodies. He got out the fountain chocolate and a plate of fruit and looked around for the fountain. "Would you mind taking these out to the patio?" L asked. "Um, no problem," she said curiously. He found the fountain and followed out.

He set everything up at the table that was out on the patio that over looked the water. As he finished getting it set up he could hear Sam's voice in his head, "yep, a hopeless romantic." He shrugged it off and watched as the chocolate began to flow from the fountain. "I always wanted one of these!!" Sakura said as she took a piece of pineapple letting the chocolate run over it and then eating it with a sigh of contentment. "Please, have a seat," he said pulling out a chair for her. She sat and looked at the water the sun starting set gave it a pinkish-orange hue. How could this get any better, she thought as she sat down. She started thinking more, why was he doing all this; it almost seemed like a date… No way, just keep it together, that's just silly. He was just being nice because I was down for such a long time, yeah, that has to be it, she thought to herself. L just watched her as she thought. The changing of her expressions he found amusing. The way her nose crinkled when she thought of something she disliked, how her right eyebrow would go up at something she found hard to believe, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she was thinking of something she really enjoyed, her sweet smile… All these things he had thought were just annoying when they first met were the things he liked the most about her. She did so many things that he couldn't do like it was nothing at all. She was bold, outgoing, beautiful… Wait… Where am I going with this? L thought to himself as the word beautiful floated around in his head. Had he actually fallen for her, and she, for him?

Sakura got up from her seat, the sun had long since set as they sat in their own silent contemplations. She walked over to the rail around the patio leaning against it looking at the ocean. "Hey, come look at this," she said quietly to L. He joined her at the rail looking out on the ocean. There were dolphins chattering and jumping in the water. "They're so carefree and beautiful," Sakura said watching them. "Just like you…" L whispered too quiet for Sakura to hear. "Well I think I just might go to sleep after we clean this up," Sakura said stretching her arms toward the sky and yawning. "Don't worry about this, go ahead. I'll take care of it," he said. There was no way he would be able to sleep. His head was far too full of thoughts that made him more than a little nervous, thoughts that he'd never had before. "Are you sure? I don't mind helping out," she told him. "Please, leave it to me," he told her. "Alright, good night then," she said as she walked toward the door. "Sakura, I…" L started but stopped himself. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Err.. Nothing, nevermind. Sleep well," he said giving her a wave to go inside. "You too," she said and went back inside.

Sakura went into the bedroom and got into her pajamas. She took a blanket and put spread it out on the couch for L then went back to the bedroom and laid down, but she couldn't seem to get to sleep. She kept thinking of how different things were between her and L now. She was getting to see a side of him that not too many really had. He was gentle, thoughtful and kind. It made her feel special that he let her see that side of him. Just then her phone beeped, she had a text message. She looked it was Mello. "How is Hawaii? " how did he know, she wondered. She texted him back saying that she was having a blast and asked how he found out. He replied that he overheard Watari on the phone with L a few minutes ago. That nosey kid, she thought to herself. But she was glad to hear from him. They sent messages back and forth for a while then said their goodnights. His last text to her was, "have a fun vacation with your new boyfriend!" She could feel her cheeks becoming flushed as she read that. They weren't dating she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the kitchen while L was cleaning up he got a call on his cell phone from Watari. "Hello, is everything alright?" L asked answering the phone. "Things at just fine here, more importantly how is Hawaii?" Watari asked L could hear the smile in his voice. "Things are going just fine," he replied. "How is Sakura?" he asked. "She's sleeping now, but she's well," L told him. "How are you two getting on?" Watari asked. Getting on? What does that even mean? He's making it sound like we're a couple… L thought to himself. "Hello? Are you there?" Watari asked after some time of silence. "Err.. We're… Fine," he said. Watari laughed a little. "You are quite smitten with her aren't you?" Watari said. "What? Why would you think that?" L asked not really sure where that idea came from. "I got to chat with Sam earlier. He says you two make a nice pair," Watari replied. "I really am not certain how I feel about this," L said trying to maintain his composure. "My son… Don't hold back in matters of the heart. I would hate for you to have regrets when you grow old," Watari told him. "You sound just like Sam," L replied. "Well we old men do know a thing or two!" Watari said laughing. L chuckled a bit. "Enjoy your time away. I will see you when you return," Watari said ready to hang up. "Wait," L said. "What is it?" Watari asked. "What..Eh..Ahem.. What would I say to her?... If… for the sake of argument… I had feelings for her…" L asked. "Hahaha.. Ah, my boy… Just tell her what is in your heart… Don't be afraid. She cares a great deal for you, you know," Watari told him. "Thank you Watari…" L said and they hung up.

L finished cleaning up and decided that it was time to rest for a moment or two. All the lights were off in the cottage and he didn't want to wake Sakura so he left them off. He looked over at the couch and noticed the blanket it was over the couch seats in such a way that it looked to him that she'd chosen the couch for that evening. He yawned quietly walking into the bedroom. His eyes were actually feeling pretty heavy as he got into the bed and laid down. He noticed that the bed seemed fairly warm as he stretched his arms out and his right arm hit something. "Ouch!" Sakura woke from her slumber rubbing her forehead. They both sat up gasping as they looked at each other. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch," L stammered getting out of the bed quickly. "Hey, it's okay. I mean like I've said before I don't bite. This bed is pretty big. I mean… If, you wanted to sleep here," Sakura said her heart felt as though it was beating a million beats per minute. Great going dummy, he's going to think you're a total freak, she thought to herself. "Eh… Are you sure about that? I don't want to intrude," he said nervously. "What is there to intrude on? As long as you don't hit me in the head again I think we'll be okay," she said and laughed. He nodded and slowly got back into the bed. They both laid there staring at the ceiling. "So… What should we do tomorrow," Sakura asked. "What would you like to do?" he replied. "We could go diving…" she said. "I've never been…" he said. "I gathered that. Can you even swim? As pale as you are I'm surprised you haven't burned today," Sakura said. "I swam across the English Channel once…" he said. "You are just full of surprises," she remarked. They talked more about ideas for the next day and eventually Sakura fell asleep. L stayed up watching her sleep until eventually he gave in to the beckoning of the sandman himself. It was very tiring trying to figure out a way to tell a girl you think you love her.

The next day they got up and headed out to a nearby waffle house for breakfast, since waffles were similar to dessert items and with enough powdered sugar and syrup L could enjoy them. After that, they went to a dive shop and bought some gear for their adventure of the day. The day was quiet and enjoyable as were most days with the exception of when they when to Itsuz's or Big Jake's BBQ. She made quite a ruckus with everyone; they were so surprised to see her after the years that she had been gone. Most of them jokingly scolding for not calling or sending a postcard and they picked on her for having gotten so pale. Watching her interact with everyone made L wonder, is this where she is supposed to be? We took her away from all of this… Would she be happier here?

As their time in Hawaii was winding down one morning L made a secret trip for something he had found online. "I'm going to… Use the car for a little while, I'll be right back," he said walking out the door. "Huh? Wait, where are you going? When are you coming back?" she asked. Over the time they spent she had gotten very accustomed to him being right beside her. "I'll be right back, I promise. You know people are going to think we're married if you keep that up," L said with a sly smile. Her cheeks turned bright red and a look of embarrassment crossed her face. "Don't worry, I won't be long," he told her and then drove off.

He was off to a jewelry shop, Maui Divers. He saw online that they had paua shell jewelry, the same type of shell that Sakura's bracelet was made of. He wanted to get her something special. Even if she ended up wanting to stay in Hawaii instead of going back to England, he wanted her to have something to remember him by. He walked into the shop and started browsing around at necklaces and bracelets. "Looking for something special?" a sales woman. "Yes, actually… I've heard that you can do custom designs here, is that correct?" L asked. "Oh, well, you see that can be rather expensive…" she started. "That is not a concern. It has to be perfect," he replied. "Alright then, did you have something in mind?" she asked. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He had drawn a few different designs. A bracelet with the kanji for Sakura and small flowers made of pink paua shell on either side, a necklace with the base being pink paua with S on one side and on the other side blue paua with L, and lastly a sort of Claddagh style ring with a heart made of rainbow paua and diamonds in the crown. "These designs, did you draw these yourself?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. "I'll make you a deal," the woman started. "Before you go on, I won't sell you the designs and if I ever did see any of these designs on anyone other than the woman they are intended for I would be highly displeased," L said in a quiet serious tone. "But, we would make all three for you free, if you allowed us rights to these designs," she said. "As I stated in the beginning the price is not an issue. And believe me when I say I would know if you ever used these designs again," he told her firmly. "I see… Very well then, which would you like to have made?" she asked. "I actually believe it best if they were all made… Just in case," he said. "In case of what?" she asked. "Extenuating circumstances… Now, I do not have very much time… Would your facility be able to accommodate my picking these up this evening?" L asked. "That would double the price, these are actually fairly intricate designs…" she told him. "I wonder… Honestly, how many times is it necessary for me to inform you that the price is not an object in this matter," L said starting to get a bit annoyed but knowing that unfortunately this store was one of the best for unique designs given his time constraints. "Very well," she said taking his design drawings, getting behind the counter and entering the data into a computer to assess what the total would be. "That will come to $20,000 sir," she said waiting and almost hoping to see a shocked look on his face. He simply smiled at her setting the credit card down on the counter. She looked at him curiously; he didn't look like the type to be carrying such an exclusive card. "Go ahead, call the company… They'll authorize the charge if that's what you need," L told her. She looked surprised and felt he was reading her mind. "So, I trust that this will all be ready this evening?" L asked. "Of course sir, everything will be ready for pick up at 6 pm, whoever these are for, she's quite a lucky lady," the sales woman told him a smile crossing her face as the transaction cleared on his credit card. "Actually, I'm the lucky one," L said quietly taking his card and receipt.

He got back in the car and sat for a moment. He had a plan with each piece he had designed. The necklace if she decided to stay in Hawaii so that she could have something to remember him by. The bracelet if he didn't have the nerve to tell her exactly how he felt. And finally, the ring if he could find the courage to actually tell her everything that was on his mind. Though knowing himself he'd leave them all with her either way. If he were able to tell her he would want her to have them all, and if she ended up staying he would have no reason to keep the other pieces. He took a deep breath, "you old men had better be right about this…" mumbling to himself thinking of the talks he had with Sam and Watari. Resolved that he was doing the right thing he started on the drive back to the cottage.

When he got back he saw her off on the beach watching the waves. He quietly parked the car and walked over. She was lost in thought. It was strange how she felt something missing when L wasn't around. She hadn't noticed it so much before and she started to wonder if this was the kind of feeling everyone had when she had shut them out. Sure she was always happy when he came back from an assignment but she actually missed him even though he was only gone for a couple hours. They had become pretty close in the time they spent on the island. Random chats over coffee, walking down the beach or just laying in bed staring at the ceiling talking about the past. While he didn't always have a lot to say, everything he had to say was something new that she never had known about him. She noticed a shadow next to her and looked over, it was him. "Oh you're back!" she said getting up and hugging him for some unknown reason. He smiled to himself but didn't react, he wasn't sure if he should. She backed away realizing that wasn't exactly a normal interaction between them. "Look what happened, I'm in delirium from starvation!" she said starting to laugh and looking away slightly embarrassed. I can't believe I just did that, how pathetic turning to mush at the mere sight of him, oh boy, this really must be it, she thought to herself. "I hadn't meant for this to take so long. I'm sorry," he told her. "Don't worry, let's just go eat!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward the car getting back to her usual self.

They got breakfast and went for a drive up to the volcano. They did some sightseeing and walked around the area most of the day. In the late afternoon L started checking the time more frequently. "Hey, you got a hot date tonight or something?" Sakura said laughing a little at how much he was checking his cell phone for the time. "I need to take care of something at 6…" he said. "Here you go with the mystery and intrigue again," she said laughing. "I think we should get going," he told her. He was cutting it close to get her back to the cottage and to get to the Maui Divers shop before they closed… Did he dare to take her somewhere nearby and have her wait for him? Would she wait? He would have to take the chance otherwise he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan for the evening. "Why don't we go get some coffee?" L said as they got back to the car remembering he had seen a small café near the shop. "Um, okay… I thought you said you had some where to be?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry about that now," he said as they got back into the car. She was quite curious about what was going on here. And he could see that on her face. They got to the café just in time. They went in and as he sat down his cell phone began to ring. What great timing, now I don't have to try to make an excuse, L thought to himself. "Excuse me, I have to take this," L said and walked outside. "What in the world is going on I wonder," Sakura said aloud to herself.

"Hello?" L answered his phone. "It's Sam, everything is all set." L had called in a favor and had Sam set up some tiki torches and a picnic area on the beach by the cottage. "You sure got it bad for this girl," Sam said. "Hopefully the feeling is mutual. Thank you for your assistance. I have to go now," L said. As they spoke he had been walking toward the Maui Diver shop and made it just in time. "Ah, Mr. Ryuga, I'm so glad you made it," the sales woman from early welcomed him in he used yet another of his alias's. "Thank you for your cooperation in rushing this order along. I greatly appreciate it," L told her. "It wasn't easy, I had to call in our best craftsmen, but I do hope you like them," she said as she pulled three boxes from underneath the counter opening them for him to see. "Splendid… Again, I greatly appreciate this. Hopefully I will see you again someday for other items," L told her. "Likewise! Would you like a bag for these?" the sale woman said happily seeming to have a completely different attitude than she had before. "No, actually… She's just over at the coffee shop so I really need to be inconspicuous," he said as he stuffed the small jewelry boxes deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Good luck!" she said seeing him off.

He walked back into the coffee shop his phone in his hand attempting to make Sakura think that he had just been on a long call. "That must have been important, who was it?" Sakura asked. "Watari," he replied. "That's funny, I just got off the line with him," she said trying call his bluff wondering what was really going on. "Why don't we go back to the cottage," L said not sure if she had actually been talking to Watari or not. "First, who were you talking to?" she insisted. "Please, just trust me. I can't explain this properly here," he told her. He could see she was a bit perturbed by the way her nose crinkled up a bit. "Please?" he asked softly. She sighed and simply nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you everything once we get back. We need to talk about a few things," he said. She started to wonder if he had actually been talking to Watari. Maybe they were being called back for a case. Or something happened at the house? Her mind ran a mile a minute wondering what it could be. They got in the car and began driving back to the cottage.

It was another beautiful evening and once they got closer in the distance Sakura could see torches lit near their cottage. "It looks like there's a party over there," she said "Not exactly," he replied. She still wondered what his was up to. "What's really going on?" she asked. "Please, just trust me. Would you close your eyes?" he asked. "This is really getting kind of strange," she told him. "I swear, as I told you, I will explain everything when we get back," he told her. "Alright… You better not be playing some trick on me," she said closing her eyes folding her arms across her waist. "I never would," he replied quietly. He kept driving and parked the car. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you, alright?" L asked. "Okay…" she said with slight hesitance. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Give me your hand," he said. She put her hand out and he took it in his helping her out of the car. What was this warm butterfly-like sensation she felt in her stomach…? Was she excited? What could he possibly be doing? This seemed like something lovers would play at, but… He wasn't in love with her, was he? Thoughts whirled through her head as she also question what exactly her feelings were toward him. Even if deep in her heart she already knew.

He led her out to where Sam set up the picnic for them as the sun was starting to lower in the sky, trying his best to keep his hand from shaking. For one of the first times in his life he was nervous. Maybe even a little scared. "Just tell her what is in your heart," he heard the words in his head that Watari had told him on the phone. He led her over sitting her down onto the blanket at the picnic site. "You can open your eyes now," he told her. She looked around, it was just like when she was young a large picnic basket with light blue ribbon intertwined in the weaving off to the side, the purple blanket that had rainbow designs of honu(the Hawaiian word for turtle) spread out ruffled in a few places from the breeze, almost identical to the ones her mother had used when their family went. "This is… This is really wonderful…" she said her eyes slightly misty. She realized he listened to every word she said down to the smallest details.

"I want to ask you something…" he said sitting down next to her. She looked at him and simply nodded. "This place… I know that it has a great deal of memories attached to it… You've seemed so happy since we've gotten here… I was wondering… Would you rather stay here than return to England?" he asked a lump forming in his throat from nervousness, he was barely able to get out the last sentence. "I won't lie to you…" she started, and he tried not to let the momentary look of sadness cross his face. "I have thought about it… But," she paused and gave him a soft smile, "I've realized something through this time we've spent here… My blood family may be gone now… But I still have a family… I would really miss everyone at Wammy's… Including you…" He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "So, tell me, what exactly have you been up to today? You've been even more elusive than usual," she asked with a slight laugh. "I also have been doing a great deal of contemplating while we have been here. Thinking back, when I first met you, you were completely exasperating… I kept thinking you would be nothing but trouble," he started, pausing to see a bit of an offended look from her, "but, over these years, all those traits that I at first saw as annoying, were really just things that I would never be able to do. Maybe I was even a little jealous of how free spirited you were. I started to realize that I actually enjoyed listening to you, I worried about you when I was away, I missed seeing your smile, the expressions you make when you're thinking about things, going for those long drives, everything. But I only realized it when you were 'gone'. I felt, empty in a way…" he started digging in his pockets for a moment, "I felt as though something were missing. I don't want to have any regrets… So… Sakura, I want you to know… I love you, I will do whatever it takes make sure I don't lose you again," he said as he opened the box containing the ring. Her heart was pounding, finally, he opened up to her, told her what was in his heart.

She couldn't have been happier than when she heard his words. "You know, ever since we met, I was resolved to make you my friend… A part of me thought that would never really happen, always thinking that you were far too involved in your work or that you thought it was a waste of time… But every now and then I'd see you smile and it gave me hope, and now this past couple weeks while we've been here… I realized that I couldn't imagine not getting to see you. The thought of never getting to hear you mumbling to yourself as you sleepily make your first cup of coffee, never seeing that sheepish smile when you were up to something, never driving down those country roads again listening to you telling me how I'm depleting the world's oxygen… It was heart-wrenching to think of… I realized that any moment I have the chance; I want to spend it with you… I love you, Lawliet," she said finally for the first time calling him by name.

He gently slipped the ring onto her finger holding her hand in his for a while just looking at the ring he placed on her hand. "No matter what happens, no matter where I am… Whenever you need me, I will be there," he told her looking up into her eyes when he finished speaking. She moved toward him placing her arms gently around his shoulders. They closed their eyes and shared their first tender kiss. As their lips met, their hearts both seemed to flutter. A gentle breeze off the ocean swirled around them. They both relaxed a bit feeling like a weight was off of them. No more wondering how the other felt or wondering if they were truly in love. The moment their lips met both of them were never more certain of anything.

This was their last night on the island, they stayed up the entire night talking about everything and trying to figure out how or if they should tell their housemates. Though with as persistent and nosey as Mello was he would surely be the first to figure it out. They laughed just thinking about it. They laid there under the stars partly hoping this night would never end.

In the morning they packed their bags and set off. Their first stop was Sam's. They both went inside this time. "So did you lovebirds have a nice time?" Sam asked with a grin. "It was gorgeous!" Sakura said as she rested her hands on the counter. Sam looked down noticing the ring. "Don't tell me you two got hitched out here…" Sam said with a laugh. L gave a nervous sort of laugh. "Don't rush us," Sakura said laughing. "At any rate, a girl who can capture this guy's heart is something special, I wish you both happiness," Sam said. "Thank you Sam, for everything…" L said. "Ah, it's nothin'. You better treat her right though, some real GQ type might come along and steal her away," Sam said laughing. L had no idea what Sam was talking about but smiled and nodded. "You mean he's not James Bond?" Sakura said jokingly. "Honestly James Bond has nothing on this guy… So take care of him, okay?" Sam replied. "You got it," she said. "Safe travels," he told them both as they walked out. As they walked back to the car L looked at her and quietly said, "What is a GQ?" She just started laughing. "You know, for a genius you are so missing out on some stuff…" she told him. He just shrugged and smiled.

They got in the car to go to their final destination, the airport. They arrived with plenty of time and dropped off the car. As they were walking toward the baggage check counter L looked over, "Are you ready to go?" Sakura smiled and took his hand, "Let's go home," she replied with a smile.

They got through the security line without any issues this time and waited for their plane. As they sat at the gate area L's phone rang. It was Watari. "Is everything alright?" L asked. "Actually I need to brief you two on a case when you return," Watari said. "Oh? What is it regarding?" he asked. Sakura looked on curiously quite sure it was Watari on the other end. "There have been a string of kidnappings occurring in London and The Yard just found the first body of a kidnap victim. Do you think Sakura will be right to handle the case?" Watari told him. "That will be fine. We will meet with you as soon as we return," L said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. "Was that Watari?" Sakura asked. "Yes, there's a case he wants us to work on," L replied. Sakura looked a little nervous. She hadn't worked since the O' Connell incident. "It'll be alright. I'll be right there with you," L told her reassuringly. "Are you sure… I mean, do you think I won't mess up again?" she asked. "You didn't 'mess up' anything previously. I have no concerns," he told her. She simply nodded agreeing that she would work the case with him. "You have far too much talent to throw it away," he told her. She smiled and thanked him for believing in her. She was glad that he wanted to work with her again. She was also glad her first case back would be with him by her side. It made her feel safe…


	3. Chapter 3 The Heart of the Matter

**AN: Forgive the short chapter, a bit of writers block seems to be coming to shore.**

Sakura and L's return flight was fairly uneventful with the exception of eating the plane out of its entire line of desserts within the first 10 hours of flight. When they returned to England it was early morning on a cold and rainy day. "Fine weather to return to…" L mumbled to himself as they walked out to find Quinn waiting for them with the car. "My my, look at you Miss Sakura! Quite the tan you got on your sabbatical. L did you even go outside?" Quinn said laughing as he noticed L didn't get any color. L never tanned or burned though for whatever reason. Quinn opened the door for them telling them to get in before they catch their death of cold then took their bags and put them in the trunk.

As Sakura got in she looked and noticed Watari was already in the car. She moved over toward him and gave him a hug. As she sat back he took her hand looking at the ring. "Dear me, is this what I think it is?" Watari asked as L scooted into the car. "Well… It wasn't really properly asked though I think that my sentiment was put across appropriately," L told him as he settled back into his seat. Sakura just sat smiling. "Congratulations to the two of you are in order then! I'm sorry that we won't have time to celebrate given the circumstances," Watari said speaking of the kidnapping case. "There's no need to make an ordeal of it," L told him dreading even the thought of some sort of party. "At any rate I've brought the intel files for you both. Time is of the essence in this matter. The first body was located yesterday and the concern is that there are more that have yet to be noticed," Watari told them handing each a manila folder.

There was silence in the car as L and Sakura looked through the files committing the information to memory. "So, they've been all children being kidnapped? " Sakura asked. "Yes, and from the data we have it seems that they are all orphans…" L said still staring at the file. Watari stayed silent with a sullen look on his face. "Even a child from the US? How could they be certain of that?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Page 27, this boy seemed to be a bit of trouble and ran away a lot so they put a tracking device into his arm… He apparently must have stowed away on a cruise ship to get to England it was here that the signal went dark. I'm assuming that his captor found out and removed it," L said with his usual calm tone. "That's just awful…" Sakura muttered quietly still reading the file.

They got back to the house and got directly to work researching similar cases and seeing if any of the criminals that had commit this sort of crime had gotten released from prison recently. The room they were in was a sort of "command center" with computers everywhere and books lining the shelves on three walls the last wall had large flat screens that were currently displaying various public camera views from the London area. L sat with his thumb to his lower lip deep in thought about the case. Sakura was diligently staring at the screens flipping the views through various cameras in the city. "Wait, go back to that last view," L said leaning forward looking at the screen. Sakura changed it back to the last camera. L walked around the desk the computers were on getting closer to the screens as he bit his thumb nail while he was watching the live feed from the camera.

Sakura sat back wondering what he had noticed. The camera was from an ATM and across the street was a confectionary shop. She _hoped _he wasn't just hungry. Then she saw him. The boy looked familiar. As he walked out of the shop she noticed his arm wrapped in a bandage. She hurriedly picked up the case file flipping through to a photo of the boy from the US. It was him. Following in close tow behind him was a man in a baseball cap. "Hmm, I didn't think it would be this simple," L said as he went back to the computer capturing the image of the man and the boy saving the file and preparing an email to his contact at Scotland Yard. "It's almost too easy, don't you think?" Sakura replied. They kept watching never getting a good visual on the man's face. "Do you think there's more to it?" L said changing the screen to a view from the traffic light at that street seeing the two getting into a gray sedan and did another image capture sending it along with the photo of the man. "It's just too neat… I don't know. Something about it bothers me. I feel like I should go see this for myself," she told him. "I would advise against that… I believe that my contact will be able to pick him up without any issues," L told her. "I don't like it. I'm going to go she said picking up her messenger bag that she carried when she went on cases. "Just be patient," L said grabbing her arm.

As he did that her bag fell from her arm flinging open and tossing a few of its various contents onto the floor. L watched as a prescription bottle rolled across the room eyeing it curiously. Sakura scrambled to pick her things up. L walked over and took the prescription bottle from her hand. "What is this for?" he asked reading the label. "Don't worry about it," she said in a flustered tone as she tried to take the bottle back. "I have to worry.. What are you doing with a bottle of nitroglycerin pills?" he asked. "Just give me the stupid bottle," she said as her breath started to become labored. "What's going on Sakura?" he asked. "I have to go, excuse me," she said in a rushed tone snatching the bottle from his hand.

She quickly made her way to the restroom as she always did when this started happening. Her heart was wrenching tightly in her chest. She popped the bottle open, her hands shaking furiously as she placed one of the pills into her mouth following it with a glass of water. "Why did that have to happen? No one knew… No one ever needed to know… "Sakura thought aloud to herself. "Needed to know what?" it was L, he had followed her all the way into the women's bathroom. "Get out of here!" she said trying to push him back out the door. "I assume that this is what your sealed medical records are about…" L said quietly. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself down. "Yes..." she said looking down at the bottle on the bathroom sink counter. "Does Watari know?" he asked. "Good God, of course not, nobody was ever supposed to know... I don't want pity and I don't want to be pulled from working cases because of this," she told him a glaring look in her eyes. She began to remember when she was little and everyone at the hospital was always saying "that poor girl probably won't live to long" as they gazed at her with pitifully sorrowful eyes as though she had already passed on. But apparently her will power had proved them wrong. This was why she threw herself into danger; she wanted to die on her own terms doing something to change the world, not because of some stupid defect in her heart.

This was the one thing that she ever reacted angrily toward him about. "It wasn't my intention to upset you," L told her. "Then just forget this ever happened," she said firmly. "How can I? You know that is simply an unrealistic request," he replied. "Well then more realistically, don't ever tell anyone… Not even Watari… I never want to see someone look at me full of sadness as though I were already dead again," she said. "This is Watari's house, and as such if something is going on here it is his right to know about it," L told her. He wasn't going to lie to her or for her. No matter how much he loved her, no, especially _because _he loved her, he couldn't lie. "This is ridiculous… I'll live my life the way I want and I will do what I want. There isn't any need to discuss this with anyone, ever. I'm not going to be held down by this. I won't live under death's thumb. Realistically if you do feel such a need to tell Watari about this I should probably start packing my things because once this is out I'll end up getting the feeling like I'm an old doll that's being sent up to the attic… So let me know what you decide when I come back," she said as she took off the ring he had given her and set it on the counter. "You can throw it all away so easily?" L asked. She paused glancing at him, the anger was still in her eyes. She didn't say a word as she went to turn toward the door. He grabbed her, "I asked you a question." She raised her free hand and hit him in the face. "Don't ever take that tone with me… Ever. Apparently there's quite a lot I didn't know about you…" she told him as she freed her arm from his grasp.

She was like a completely different person. Everything was a blur as he watched her rage. What was this all about? Why was she this hostile about having anyone know? They wouldn't treat her differently, at least he wouldn't and didn't that count for anything? He thought growing slightly angry himself at her selfish stubborn pride. "Is it really that simple? That you can walk away… That you can leave what we have behind? Like it meant nothing at all?" he said as she was walking away from him. "It wouldn't be easy, no… But… I can't go through this again… I can't have everyone walking around on eggshells because they think I'm a ticking time bomb… I won't have everyone trying to come up with their grand ideas of 'go see this surgeon or this doctor'. I know there's a surgery for it now... I know they could replace my heart... But it's MY heart… I want to keep it… Maybe it's a bit foolish and illogical from your point of view… But its how I feel," she said quietly. Her tone was becoming softer as she kept talking the nitroglycerin taking its effect and making her slightly more sedate.

"I'm concerned Sakura, that's what this comes down to. I would never try to tell you what to do unless I thought it was in your best interest, and I know there's no way I can force you into doing anything. You're far too stubborn for that… Please, can't we sit down and talk about this though?" L asked a pleading look in his eyes. He felt as though just when he finally had the courage to admit he loved her he was losing her. "Alright… We can talk…" she said as she walked out of the bathroom and started to head back toward their command room. L picked up the ring off the counter looking at it wondering if this was just some sort of cruel fate, wondering if maybe he wasn't supposed to be in love, as though for some reason it threw the balance of the world on end. He wouldn't give up though. He would never give up on her. He placed the ring gently into his pocket and went back to the room.

They sat quietly for some time before L began to speak. "I think you forgot this…" he said softly as he took the ring out of his pocket putting it on the table. "Listen… I didn't mean to burst out like that… I'm sorry… But I still don't want anyone to know about this… Please," she said taking the ring back and putting it on her finger. L breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she put the ring back on. It gave him hope. Part of L wanted to concede and just get back to the case and act as though nothing had happened. He knew he couldn't do that though. It would've bothered him that much more. There was no way he could keep this a secret from Watari. At that very moment he felt like he needed Watari's advice on how to handle this situation. What was there that he could possibly do? He wondered. "Sakura… Watari is like my father… I can't bring myself to hide something from him… He's taken good care of us, hasn't he?" L said to her hoping that she wouldn't have another outburst. "I don't want to worry him… I've lived my whole life with this… I don't want things to change because of it… I like the way our life is now… I don't want it to change," she told him. "Life is a jumble of constant changes. Think of it… It was a big change when we met and you came here, right?" L asked. "Yeah…but…" she started but he stopped her, "No buts… It was change. Granted it was a change for good, but could you have really been completely certain it was going to be good? No… Just like you can't know that Watari will treat you any differently than he does now. No matter what, we care about you, nothing will change that fact." She sighed and nodded knowing that he had a valid point even if she wanted to argue she knew he was just as stubborn and they'd be in an endless disagreement. He may have won this round.

Just as they were ending this conversation Watari walked in with a large plate overflowing with cookies. "I realize these may pale in comparison to the treats provided in Hawaii but I am certain you two must be famished," he said setting the plate down on the table. The room was quiet L wanted desperately to talk with Watari alone and Sakura was hoping that what had happened between them early could have been erased from L's memory. "You two are rather quiet, has something happened with the case?" Watari asked. "Oh, yes actually… We noticed someone who is potentially the kidnapper, he was with that American boy that was noted in the file," Sakura perked up pulling up the information they'd gathered and putting it up. Watari knew her well enough to know that she was avoiding saying something.

He always found it amusing when she got overly excited about nothing because there was something she didn't want him to find out about. "Sakura, would you take a walk with me?" Watari asked, this was his way of telling her that had to talk about whatever it was that she was trying to avoid. She rose from her seat with a quiet sigh. She should have known, even she wouldn't be able to keep this from him forever. His silence on their walks generally forced the words out of her. He would just smile softly waiting for her to open up. He was never pushy, he was just there to listen.

They went out to the courtyard and began their walk around the ground. Sakura attempted not to make eye contact with Watari as she chattered away about how she was contemplating getting a new project car or how the case was going or if Deloris, the house chef, would be making her famous chicken parmigiana for dinner. "Wouldn't it be wonderful? I've actually missed her cooking… Maybe I should ask her if she'd mind making it this week for me…." Sakura kept bantering on. And then she made her mistake she looked up and was met with Watari's patient and gentle smile. She took a deep breath as she stopped walking. "I suppose if I don't do it, _he_ will for me…" she mumbled to herself speaking of L. "What I'm about to say… You may want to sit down to listen to," Sakura started. There were benches in various places along the property line so they found one and had a seat together. "What is it my dear?" Watari asked softly. "L and I had an argument early about if I should tell you something… Something I've kept a secret since I've come here. Something even L's great deductive skill actually hadn't noticed before today," she said. He simply nodded for her to continue. "You see… My heart… Well, to put it simply, it's defective. I have to take nitroglycerin so that it doesn't stop… And I don't want anyone to pity me and I don't want anything to change for me… I just want life to go on as usual… I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't want to be any trouble… I didn't want everyone to think I was weak…" her voice trailed off as she lowered her head. "I know…" was all Watari replied. She looked up at him confusion clear on her face. "What?" she asked. "Sweet Sakura… I know what goes on under my roof whether anyone tells me or not. I knew you would tell me when you felt the time was right, even though it seems as though Lawliet forced your hand," Watari said with a quiet laugh. "You mean… You've let me do all that I do in spite of my condition?" she asked. "Of course, I would have known straight away if you couldn't handle it. But you've done very well. I don't want you to regret anything in your life. I don't want any of you to have regrets… I love you all… It would break my heart to see you not able to live your life because of limitations I set… I couldn't do that to any of my children," he told her. "Thank you," she said quietly as she hugged him tightly. "Everything is going to be just fine… And if you ever were to decide you wanted the surgery, I'd stand by you for it. The same as I will if you never have it," Watari told her. How did he know so much? She wondered.


	4. Intermission Comedy!

**AN:** Okay, so I saw someone else do this and I thought it was pretty amusing. Here are some "out-takes" I could imagine happening from this story. Plus a word from Mello and Matt.. Sorry it's short, just a sort of intermission. Kinda busy lately. Enjoy!

From chapter one, being stopped by the matradee before entering the galla.

"Your name sir?" the Matradee asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"My name?" L echoed looking bored.

"Yes… Your name, sir…." The matradee replied getting a little irritates.

"Well.. I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. Don't hesitate to call." L replied standing stiffly.

"Really?... A Trigun rip?" Sakura said slapping her own forehead.

Chapter 1. Serious Moment when Mrs. O'Connell pulls a knife on L.

Mrs. O'Connell pulls the knife running at L.

L quickly turns around, looking her dead in the eyes and… begins.. to… sing…

"When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
she needs somebody to tell her  
that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really -  
really really ever loved a woman?"

Chapter 2. Getting to the cottage, sleeping arrangements.

"Uh.. Err.. It seems there's only.. One bedroom.." L said knowing Sam must have set this up.

"I'll sleep on the couch.." Sakura replied

"No no, this is really my fault, I'll sleep on the couch.." he replied.

"Or…." Sakura says pausing then taking a dramatic pose.

"I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
But there's something in your eyes that says "maybe"  
That's never!  
Never say never!"

Chapter 3. L grabs Sakura's arm and she drops her bag and various contents fall out.

Sakura quietly scrambles to get all of her things back into the bag.

L's eyes light up: "SWEET! Eighteen Magazine!! Misa-Misa is sooo hot!!"

Sakura: "Idiot.."

L: "What?"….

Chapter 3. Watari and Sakura are walking in the yard.

Sakura: "Watari.. I have something to tell you.."

Watari: "What is it my dear?"

Sakura: "I like to sing-a.. About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a…  
I like to sing-a.. About tea for two and I love yoouuu.  
I love-a to I love-a to siiiiiinnnnnnnggggg"

Watari: "Right then, so this heart business…"

Sakura: "Yeah, it kinda sucks.."

Mello & Matt's rant:

Mello: You know, we thought this writer would be cool. You know write us into the story more.. But shit no! This bitch just gave us what, two lines or something?

Matt: Eh, whatever.. Oh crap! Damnit why do they always try to kill me!!!

Mello: Could you put that stupid thing down for a minute? I'm trying to tell these people some seriously messed up shit that is going on.

Matt: Dude, who cares? What we really should be ranting about is all the writers that make us gay.. I'd take two lines in a story over making out with you any day… Shit.. You made me shoot the wrong guy! DAMNIT MELLO!!

Mello: Wait… They make us.. Gay? What the hell is that about?!

Matt: Well.. Um, aside from the burn, you're actually very.. Uhh…

Mello: What? Say it you bastard.. I dare you.. I will shoot your ass so fast!

Matt: Eh, I already got shot before so what's a few more..

Mello: Damnit… I can't do it.. I love you man!!

Matt: Right, uh, can I get back to my game now?

Mello: Selfish bastard. *shoots Matt*

Matt: WTF?! Did you actually just shoot me? *shoots Mello back*

Mello: YOU ASSHOLE!! What did you do that for?!

Matt: You started it..

Mello: Well if you would've been paying attention instead of playing your stupid game you wouldn't have gotten shot.. Stupid.

Matt: Well.. If you weren't such a transgender leather fetish girly boy people probably wouldn't make gay stories about us. So you wouldn't have anything to talk about…

Mello: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!

Matt: You heard me… Hell, maybe I would make out with you. You were kinda pretty..

Mello: *blush*

Matt: Well, before that burn at least.

Mello: *glaring*

Matt: I was messing with you… I wouldn't kiss you.. God you're such a bitch…

Mello: …. Asshole…


	5. Chapter 4 Young Detectives

**AN: **_Hello all, sorry for the delay in getting a real chapter out. I had a bit of writers block.. But as per my usual musings I read a few other people's fics and reread what I have currently and I'm re-energized and ready to make *hopefully* a good next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I'm doing something a little different in this chap, and if it's well received I may do more in a similar fashion! (I'm so vague, huh?)_

[Sakura's POV]

As I walked back into Wammy's I felt… Relieved, I guess? All this time, Watari knew about my heart condition. I wonder when he found out though. And how… But I figured it's silly to think about that, I mean a man who surrounds himself with genius kids can't afford to be a fool, right? Besides this was not the time to be idly thinking about stuff like that. L and I had a case to solve. One that I felt was wrapping itself up to easily. They might as well have put a bow and a card on the guy we saw walking around in London.

I walked back the room where we had left L. He was sitting in his chair, reminding me of a frog. He had his thumb to his lower lip, a sign that he was thinking about something. I just watched him. His hands moved, his index fingers pointed down the rest of his fingers curled under his hands and he began, to type… I never actually watched him typing before. I stifled a laugh but couldn't hold it in. He stopped one hand down one up in the air and looked over at me as though he hadn't noticed me standing there 'til that moment. "That was quick," he said getting a curious sort of look. "He already knew," I replied as I plopped down in the chair next to him. He pulled his hands back resting them on his knees. "Oh," was all that came from his mouth. I couldn't tell if he wasn't surprised or if he was just trying to hide the fact that he didn't like that Watari kept it from him.

"At any rate, I've received word back that officers from Scotland Yard are en route to pick up the man we spotted," he said putting himself back in work-mode. "I still don't like how easy this is… Nothing's ever this simple. I really think we should," I started and he cut me off. "No. You are not going to follow him," maintaining his opinion from earlier. "But I really think that," I tried again. "No…" he said simply and went back to typing. I got up facing away from him so he wouldn't see my mini hissy fit I was having with myself. How could he be so stubborn about this? I couldn't explain how I knew something else was going on, I just knew it! But that wouldn't be enough. Even if I turned on the charm L wouldn't bend to my will when it came to work. Getting him to change his mind was like trying to bend a steel girder using a shoe string, impossible. I took a deep breath and sat back down.

"HA! I got it!" I said loudly finding a hole in his not letting me out on the case. He jumped slightly and stared at me. It was that sort of "was that really necessary?" type looks. "I can interrogate him, right?" I said flashing my best smile. "I err… I don't see why not… Though I had already planned to do that myself," he replied. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. I felt like I wasn't really working this case at all. I think the nitro was doing all it could to keep my blood from boiling when I came to that realization. Of all the people to try to stop me from doing what I love to do, why was L being this way? I held myself back from slamming my hands on the desk as I got up. I've never really been an angry person, but this was always a sensitive point for me and at this point I wanted to take the nearest, anything, and hit him on the head with it repeatedly and tell him to let me do my work.

I had to get a hold of myself… That definitely wasn't going to get me anywhere. I had to think of something, being cooped up in this room was going to be the death of me. I always preferred being out in the field instead of being behind a computer. I got up again; I needed to take a drive, clear my head, then maybe take a trip up to London and look around. "Where are you going?" he asked looking up at me. "Just for a drive," I said and gave a smile. He sighed and gave a slight frown. I didn't know why he was frowning. Maybe since it was the first time I didn't drag him along with me? I walked out and I could feel his eyes on me, for some reason it almost made me feel guilty. I shook it off and kept walking.

I wasn't watching where I was going; I was too lost in my thoughts. Then I heard it. "Look out!!!" a voice yelled. I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt myself toppling over and realized I was on the floor face to face with Matt. He didn't say anything at first. I could see the flash of embarrassment in his eyes and I could feel his DS pressed against my sternum. "Uh, Matty, could you get up? I'm going to be branded with your DS…" I said quietly. "Oh, uh, sorry," he scrambled to his feet. I saw Mello walking over, "well you're two to five Matt. Good going." He started laughing at his clumsy friend. "So what's wrong with you Sakura? You could've easily side stepped him," Mello said. Ah my Mello, never one to pull punches. I smiled softly at him and told him nothing was wrong.

"Bull shit," he whispered. This was the first time I'd actually heard him swear. Generally he was a little more civil but I suppose this was his way of voicing concern. "Don't worry so much, I'm totally fine. I gotta go though. See ya later," I said as I made my way around him. I made my way towards the door and realized they were following me. "You two have to stay here," I told them without looking back. "Like hell, you're going to go off and do something crazy… Besides, I think it's about time I get to go on a case," Mello said confidently. What happened to my Mello? The innocent, gossipy boy I had known… Why was he trying to act so grown up? When had this change happened and why didn't I notice it? A lot of questions were flooding around in my head almost making me forget what I was going to do.

"You're taking me with you," Mello said flatly. "Excuse me?" I replied, why was everyone becoming an expert at pissing me off that day… "I…am… going…. with…. you," he said drawing out every word. "No… You.. Are.. Not…" I replied mockingly as I opened the door to leave. He pushed the door closed. I took a deep breath, my teeth were gritting so tight I thought they might break. "Alright… You can come. But if you get hurt or something happens to you, you are never going anywhere with me again. AND… I'll shave your head," I told him. He smiled, satisfied with getting what he wanted. "And you…" I said looking at Matt. He looked up a moment from his game as I talked. "The only way you are coming is if you leave that DS here…" I said hoping he'd give in and stay. He rolled his eyes from under his yellow tinted goggles and set the DS down on the table next to the door. _What on earth is going on with these boys? _I wondered to myself watching him. "Can I drive then?" Matt asked with a little smile. "You don't even know where we're going…" I said. "You could give me directions," he replied. I couldn't believe this… Maybe this was all just some sort of sign that L was right. Oh well, maybe it was for the best… I didn't want the boys to get hurt. So I decided that for them, I'd give up my plan to go on the trip my gut was trying to take me on.

As we walked out to the garage it occurred to me… I was doing to them, exactly what L was doing to me… I was just trying to protect them. These kinds of lessons always come in a strange way… Sometimes I wondered if L put the kids up to doing these things just to prove a point. But fate was a better teacher than I could imagine. I looked down at my hand playing with the ring on my finger and smiled. I didn't realize the boys had stopped in front of me and I slammed into Mello. He flew a few steps forward. "You're worse than Matt!" he said laughing at me. "Sorry about that," I replied. I unlocked the garage and opened the door.

"Okay Matt… Pick a car," I told him giving in to his request to drive. He walked around the whole garage. I had half expected him to pick something nondescript and quiet. But I should've known better. The gamer couldn't resist the loud flashy "Matador Red" 1968 Camaro. I had to smile, the kid's got good taste. It was another one of my projects; I'd thrown a 5 speed floor shifter in and put the Chevy 427 motor in. So it had plenty of power. He hopped right into the driver's seat ready to go. He'd gone on rides with me but I was fairly certain he'd never driven a day in his life. That would become more apparent to all of us when we were exiting the garage.

With a bit of force and three chocolate bars I convinced Mello to sit in the back seat. "Okay Matt, you're gonna want to push the clutch in and keep it in while you turn the key to start it," I began. "I know I know," he said starting up the car. Luckily the car had been backed into the garage or this would've gone even worse. I pressed the garage door opener and we waited for the door to open. "Now, let the clutch out easy, the car's going to start to roll forward a little, just give it a little gas… A little…" I said repeating a little knowing he was probably in some Gran Turismo heaven in his head.

The car began to roll slowly out of the garage. But the clutch was getting to the point where he either had to hit the gas or it was going to die. It began to sputter a little, ready to choke, slightly bucking. To which Matt's new driver nervousness gave in he hit the gas hard launching us all back in our seats. Then he let off the gas causing the car to lurch to a slow speed. "Matty, calm down.. Let's stop for a second," I said. "We haven't even gotten to the driveway…" Mello mumbled from the backseat. "You think you could do better?" Matt shot back. "Nobody's going to do anything if you guys keep arguing…" I told them both. Synchronized eye rolls were received from the boys. _Those two definitely hang out too much… _I thought to myself.

"Alright, now… Matt, you have to be gentle. There's no need to white knuckle the steering wheel," I started noticing his death grip. "Think of it like…" I paused trying to think of something cool to say. Nothing really cool, I kept trying to think of a way to equate it to something exciting like making love or something… But 1 I didn't have any experience in that department and 2 you're using your feet, what are you going to do to a lover with your _feet_. Yuck… "Ugh, get on with it!" Mello said snapping me out of the disgusting feet thought. "Right! So… it's like a seesaw… When you're bringing up your foot from the clutch you need to start pressing on the gas.. But not hard… I'm really no good at this, huh?" I said. "Yeah… I don't think I'd nominate you for a driver's ed teacher," Matt said with a slight laugh.

After a bit of trial and error Matt started to get more comfortable. "So, where are we going?" Mello asked. "Where ever you guys want, I'm not going any place special," I told him. "What?!" Mello yelled leaning forward in his seat. "Oh yeah, that's right… I did want to go shopping, take a left at the next intersection Matt," I said. "Shopping??" Mello echoed slapping his own forehead. "Not the mission you wanted?" I asked Mello with a laugh. I could see Matt trying hard not to laugh. "You were going to do something… Don't try to blow it off," Mello said his arms across his chest. "Listen Mr. I-Want-To-Be-Bossy… I'm not sure where you got this attitude from, but you better mind your manners… I'm getting a little sick of this," I told him sternly. "Sick of what? The fact that I actually _want_ to work a case?" he asked. "Matt, pull the car over please," I said softly. We got off the road and parked. I got out leaning my seat forward for Mello to exit. "What the hell are we doing?" he asked, still impatient.

He was grating on my last nerve… What was with this cocky attitude. Being blunt is one thing, being a complete ass is another. I took him by the shoulders shaking him. "What on earth is wrong with you!? Why are you acting like such a jerk!?" I said loudly shaking him the whole time. "It's the competition…" I heard Matt mumble. "Competition?" I echoed. "He and Near are in the top spots to be L's successors.." Matt said quietly. "What?" I asked completely lost now. "You didn't know? One of them will replace L when he dies…" Matt told me. "That's just ridiculous.. I mean.. L's not going to die…" I said, really I didn't want to think about or admit something like that, despite the fact of how dangerous what we did was.

"Don't be naïve…" Mello finally spoke. "Don't be so quick to send him to his grave!" I replied angrily. "It's not like that…" Matt interjected. He never was one for argument. I took a deep breath trying to get a level head. Sure, eventually L would die… I hoped it would be a long time from this moment. There was no need for these boys to be putting themselves through this kind of stress. The whole idea gave me a headache. "Listen… I didn't mean to come across as an ass… I just want to get ahead," Mello said in his own way apologizing. "Right… You know, I suppose if this is the way it's going to be… I have to help you," I replied with a slight smile. I could see Mello's lips turning up into a grin. Matt had a look that seemed something like relief that we weren't fighting.

"Alright, so a few rules if I'm going to have you along with me…" I said. "Okay…" Mello said hesitantly. "1, I drive, I will get us there faster than either of you. 2, questions are good, but I am the lead, don't question my authority. And 3, you can't tell anyone we're doing this…" I told them. "Very secret agent-ish…" Matt said. "Shut up, this isn't like one of your games," Mello said. I hit Mello right on the top of his head. "Be nice, he is your best friend, right?" I said grinning. Mello gave me a sort of "how did you know" look. "I may not know everything, but I'm not blind…" I told him.

We piled back into the car Matt sat in the back this time. I slammed the car into gear peeling onto the road. "What the!? You said to be gentle!" Matt said from the back. "I said for you to do that.. I do this because I know how to do it _right_," I told him. "Who's sounding like an ass now?" Mello said smirking. I started laughing, "touché grasshoppah…" we drove on for a while until we made it into London. I had assumed that since L thought he wrapped up the case he wouldn't be watching the cameras anymore. If there is one thing I learned, never assume when it comes to L…

"So, where are we going?" Mello asked. "I'm just looking for a place… I just have a feeling about something…" I told him forgetting that he had no idea what was going on. "What is the case?" he asked. "Oh, right…. Kidnapping case. There's been about 15 kids that have gone missing. One turned up dead. There's just something I've got a sneaking suspicion about one of the kids…" I said. "What?! You actually suspect a kid?" Mello said with surprise. "I just don't like the way things came out so neatly… It's too easy.. That aside, there's something I didn't like about the video we watched…" I trailed off my thoughts whirling. After watching the video of the kid coming out of the store I started thinking, why was he in front, why was the man's head down, it wasn't a posture to suggest he was hiding himself so much as a submissive posture. It clicked in my head, somehow that kid was actually not an innocent like we'd thought he was. I began to wonder if he'd killed the dead boy that was found.

"So let me see if I've got this right, you're thinking that a kid that was supposedly kidnapped is actually the kidnapper?" Mello asked. "Exactly, nice job," I said. "But what evidence is there to suggest it?" he asked. "If you saw this video, you'd just know… You'll just have to trust me," I told him. He just nodded, really what could he do considering rule 2?

We were stopped at a light. I sat impatiently tapping the steering wheel as I looked around. "Wonder what happened to him," I heard Matt's quiet voice in the back. "Who?" I asked curiously. "That kid over there with the bandage up his arm," Matt said pointing back in the direction we came from. "That's him!" I said. Unfortunately it would be pretty obvious to try to turn around at this point and as big as the car was it wouldn't be an easy task to do on these roads.

I found a place to park and we started walking in the direction the boy was going. "What are we going to do once we get to him?" Mello asked. "Just ask some questions… See if he's got some screws loose like I think he does," I said. "And if doesn't?" Mello asked. "I don't know Mello…" I replied. I hadn't even considered the idea of my deduction being wrong. I just knew and I couldn't explain it.


	6. Chapter 5 Switchblade

**AN: **_My apologies in advance for this short chap, but I hope you like it. I'm not too certain of it. Hopefully the next one will be better._

As Sakura, Mello and Matt drew closer the boy they were following slowed down. He knew they were after him. He glanced back and smirked as he slowly rounded the corner walking to the end of the small alley. He was overly confident because he knew there was nothing to tie him to the situation. For all anyone knew he was just some poor runaway that got caught up in this horrible kidnapping scandal. The only thing he wasn't sure of was who she was with; she didn't look like police or any other type of real detective. Who brings two teenage boys to make an arrest? He laughed to himself as he conjured up the thought of child detectives.

Sakura and company finally caught up to him. He was leaning against the wall his shoulder length black hair falling in his face. There was a long moment of silence. "Why are you following me?" the boy finally spoke. "I've been investigating a kidnapping case. We have the culprit in custody but I know you were one of the victims. I didn't think it was right for you to be roaming the streets alone. If you come back with us we'll make sure you're safe," Sakura said in a sympathetic tone. A grin started to form on the boy's face. _Great, she's a complete idiot... Me a victim? This works even better than I had imagined… _he thought to himself. "That's really, kind of you… But how do I know you're not just working for him?" he asked trying his best not to burst into laughter thinking she had no idea.

"You'll just have to trust me… I know that's asking a lot, but I just want to help," she replied hoping she could hook him into coming back so she could interrogate him. He looked at her, his deep blue eyes starting to tear slightly. "I'm really safe now?" he asked quietly. _Good God this kid can act… _Sakura thought to herself. She smiled gently and simply nodded in reply. Mello and Matt just stood watching very confused as to what was going on. This boy seemed completely innocent.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy. "Jared," he replied quietly. "Alright, Jared, come with us. Everything will be just fine," she told him turning to begin walking back toward the car. Jared put his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. He followed behind the others by a few steps his hand resting on the switchblade in his pocket. The same blade he used to cut the beacon chip out of his own arm.

He began wondering if this was some sort of trick. Maybe she was actually smarter than he was giving her credit for. There was no reason for him to think that, but this situation was just too strange. Maybe he had left some sort of evidence… His mind wandered, paranoia always seemed to get the better of him and he decided he couldn't take the chance. He had sized up the three of them figuring that the other boys would probably just freak out and he could take care of them as well.

With his decision made he stopped walking. "Excuse me, miss," he said softly. Sakura looked back nodding for him to speak. "I want to tell you something," he said motioning for her to come closer. She eyed him with slight suspicion as she walked up to him. Quickly he drew out the switchblade and even though everything seemed to be in slow motion the knife was quickly jabbed into Sakura's side.

Just as quickly Matt ran up to Jared punching him in the face. Jared fell to the ground dropping the knife surprised by the force of the blow. Mello looked on in surprise. It was very rare the Matt would ever get involved in a situation like this, especially to use violence. But no sooner did he see Matt breathing heavily with his hand on Jared's throat. "Call an ambulance!" Matt yelled not taking his eyes off Jared the anger flared in his eyes clearly visible even behind those goggles. Mello stood shocked. "Mello! Call a God damn ambulance or L, do something for God's sake! She can't die!!" Matt yelled. Mello quickly pulled out his cell phone, this situation was like some sort of role reversal. Mello was supposed to be the strong one, throwing caution to the wind not Matt.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Matt angry at all. For the most part it generally just took too much effort so Matt wouldn't react to a lot of things. Mello was able to get a hold of Watari and told him to come quickly. "Heh… It won't do any good… She'll bleed out before anyone gets here…" Jared said coughing from the force Matt had on his throat. "Shut up.." Matt said and with his free hand hit Jared again.

Mello knelt down next to Sakura trying to put pressure around the wound to stop the bleeding. He wasn't certain if he should take the knife out or not. From the few medical books he'd read he knew that could make the situation worse. Blood was steadily flowing from the wound still. Sakura started to get a little pale. "It's not working, where the hell is Watari…" Mello mumbled trying to maintain his composure. Jared just started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up! You want me to kill you?!" Matt yelled slamming Jared's head to the ground. "Matt! That's enough!" Mello said. "If she dies, he dies…" Matt said quietly. Mello looked on slightly shocked, would Matt actually kill someone, and why was he so passionate about saving Sakura? Just as Mello was thinking they heard a van screeching to a halt at the end of the alley. Out came the doctor and nurse from Wammy's . "What happened here? Mr. Wammy told us there was an emergency," the doctor said using Watari's real name. "She's… She's been stabbed!" Mello said he couldn't maintain his composure punching the ground as tears burned in his eyes. "She'll be alright," the nurse said softly. _How the hell do you know? _Mello thought angrily. From his point of view it seemed as though she were slipping away quickly. She hadn't spoken a word since she was stabbed. He was certain they were just trying to spare their feelings.

Mello heard more footsteps and looked up to see L. "Matt, please let this boy up," L said calmly. "Forget it, if S dies then so does he!" Matt shouted tears starting to make his goggles blurry his hand tightened around Jared's throat more. The boy began wheezing as his windpipe closed. L put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Justice will not prevail if you kill him here… Do you really think this is what she would want?" L said quietly. It was true, he knew Sakura had been in some desperate situation before and murder was never an option she would agree with. Matt slowly pulled away. "Good… You've done well," L said as much as part of him wanted to see this boy experience the pain. He cuffed the boy and led him back to another car.

Mello came over to Matt extending his hand to help him up. Matt took his hand; they looked at each other for a moment. Mello gave a reassuring nod, trying to believe that Sakura would be alright. "Come on Matt, you really think something like this could take her down? It'll take a lot more than that to get her!" Mello said trying to be confident. Matt just nodded. He felt strangely comfortable putting his hand in Mello's. They both looked down to their hands, they hadn't let go even though Matt was now standing. Their gazes rose so their eyes met. There was a silent realization. They knew that no matter what happened; at least they would be there for each other. Nothing would separate them.


	7. Chapter 6 Emergency

**AN:** _Well good day readers! ^_^ I hope that you are all doing well! Not much to say here accept thank you for sticking with me! I know there have been some rough spots throughout the story but you guys help me keep on going.(otherwise much like a few other writing projects I'd just leave it unfinished lol)_

[L's POV]

Most people would probably describe me as unfeeling, uncaring, cold and calculating. If they only knew half of what went on in my head, perhaps they would have a change of heart…

This was supposed to be a simple case. I almost hadn't taken it, but something sparked my interest. The boy… It was all too 'convenient' as Sakura would put it, that a boy all the way from America coming here as a stowaway would randomly be captured in a kidnapping and said kidnapper would figure out that he had a beacon chip relaying his location then proceed to remove it. I knew this boy was the key to solving the case from the moment I read the case file. Why hadn't I told her that in the first place? Maybe she wouldn't have tried to go after him then… But that information would have probably just furthered her resolve.

We had argued about her going after the boy. This was also the point at which I discovered, by chance, her heart condition. I knew as soon as I saw the bottle of nitroglycerin pills but I still wanted to hear it from her. How had she been able to keep this from me for so long? Aside that, why would she keep it from me? What did she gain? It didn't seem a logical route no matter what angle I thought from… However, logic didn't always seem to apply to her. While this was generally something that intrigued me about her at this moment it simply was frustrating. She always reminds me of a hurricane… Sometimes you can predict the path, but you can't stop it. And sometimes it veers completely off the route you've predicted and causes unexpected pain.

This was just what happened. She had returned from speaking with Watari. I remarked at her quick return. "He already knew," she told me as she slumped herself into the chair next to me. I must admit I was slightly upset with both of them at this point though of course I wouldn't let such a thing show on my face.

At this point I told her that officers from Scotland Yard were about to pick up the man we had watched. Of course she kept on with her idea of surveilling him in hopes of further information. To which I disagreed with as much authority as I could. Of course this wouldn't deter her from doing what she wanted. As soon as my eyes set upon her empty smile I knew she was up to something, something that probably would not end well. Apparently my expression betrayed me. I saw a moment of regret or guilt on her face before she said she was simply going for a drive.

I watched her walk out the door and kept a watch on the monitors switching to cameras in the house. I saw something I hadn't expected. Aside from her being bowled over by the ever attentive Matt… Mello was being rather persistent about something, not allowing her to leave. Unfortunately we hadn't set up audio feeds throughout the house yet at this point, though after this day I made certain we had audio in all common areas of the house.

After some apparent discussion they all left together. Unfortunately it was impossible to bug any of her vehicles. She was neurotic, for lack of a better word, when it came to them. I knew better than to touch any of them. The children had played a little joke involving balloons and whipped topping. Let us simply say that there is still a weekly "car wash day" due to this mishap.

At any rate, I was highly curious if not slightly concerned about what they were all doing together. Mello has never been one to keep a level head and Matt's gentle nature wouldn't allow him to take over the situation even if he knew it was wrong, or so I thought.

After they left I switched the cameras back to London and continued to monitor, suspecting the boy would not be taken with the man whose information I sent to Scotland Yard. After some time staring at the screens my focus was waning, there was nothing happening in the streets of London out of the ordinary. I went to make some tea under the 'a watched pot never boils' theory.

No sooner had I gotten the kettle on the stove, Watari walked into the kitchen. I glanced over not really certain what to say considering as soon as I saw him I was reminded of the fact that he kept Sakura's condition a secret even from me. He's a surprisingly astute man though. "I'm sorry L, it simply wasn't my place to say anything about her medical situation…" he told me. As much as I logically understood this, the fact that he kept something so important from me still aggravated me. "Besides, what would you have done differently had I told you? Would it make anything better knowing that? There is nothing that lamenting the past will do. The best we can do is look to the future," Watari said to me his lips turning up into a smile when he finished speaking.

Somehow he always had a way of making me feel calmer. I simply nodded in agreement conceding that he was actually right. I stood for a moment contemplating what I would have done differently had I known. Maybe I would have paid more attention to her in years past… Maybe I'd have gotten to know her better… After all if she's kept this from me, who knows what other secrets she may have. I realized the more I thought the more it started to sound like thoughts one would have after someone died. I still had time to be with her… I was doing just what she hated. Even if she never knew, in that moment I wanted to apologize to her.

I was completely lost in my thoughts not realizing that Watari had already taken the kettle off the fire and the tea was now steeping on a hot pad. I walked over to the oven not quite thinking and went to turn off the burner that was already off and grabbed at the air where the kettle should have been. Luckily it had only been Watari and I in the room. Something so absent minded wouldn't be explained away easily.

Watari laughed quietly as guided me by my shoulders into a chair at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Love makes one do very out of character action," he said speaking of my reaching for a pot that was no longer on the stove. "I just want to know why… Why didn't she tell me?" I finally vocalized my frustration. "You should ask her… Because she is the only one that really knows the answer to that. All this aside… Why didn't you go after her when she left the house?" Watari asked. "Honestly I hoped that when she told me she was going for a drive that it was true… Then when the two, Mello and Matt had gone with her…" my voice trailed off. The truth was I had no idea what to say to her and I knew that everything I was thinking would just be met with more anger. I didn't want to fight with her. I just wanted her to stay here, where she would always be safe. I could watch over her… Harm would never come to her if we were together… I wouldn't allow it. But now she was out there somewhere. In the chaos where she was completely comfortable, potentially playing a sort of roulette with her life. I got up quickly realizing there was no time for idleness. I had to find her.

Without a second thought I quickly made my way back to the room I had been in and switched all screens to cameras in London again. Flipping through all the views searching with desperation, hoping to see the Camaro I'd seen leaving from the house. Just as I had found the car Watari called me. "We need to move quickly, Sakura's been injured," he said. Shock hit me like a bucket of cold water. "I'll be right there," I told him slamming the phone down running now out when I got to the driveway the doctor's van was idling and a car was right behind. Watari stood at the car motioning me to come.

We started off on our way to London. My hands clenched, who ever had done this, they would pay… She had been stronger than anyone I ever had known. Yet somehow this danger always surrounded her. Impatience gnawed at my mind. Wondering, worrying…

What would I do when I saw her? How bad was the injury? Would she live? Would I get to tell her again that I love her? I had to… She couldn't die… It was too soon. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she survived… Because if she didn't, then why should I? It seemed my sense of purpose faltered thinking of being without her.

My heart sank when my eyes set upon the scene. She was lying in a pool of blood, Mello nearly in tears at her side as the doctor assessed her situation and the nurse attempted to consol Mello to no avail. I could see angry disbelief in his eyes at her words. My eyes then went to Matt who was currently in murderous fury. Something I never thought possible from him, but at that moment I was tempted to simply stand and watch. This boy deserved to suffer, to feel the pain. But this wasn't the way Sakura would have wanted this to end. "More death never solves any problems…" I could hear her voice in my head. If there was anything she despised it was murder.

I told Matt to let go of the boy. His rage flashed in his words, "forget it, if S dies then so does he!" As much as my heart agreed I had to keep her wishes in the forefront of my mind to get through this. "Justice will not prevail if you kill him here… Do you really think this is what she would want?" I told him quietly as I rested a hand on his shoulder trying to express that I understood his feeling. He slowly released his grasp and reassured him that he'd done well.

I roughly pulled the boy to his feet and put handcuffs on him making sure to tighten them to a point of discomfort. I led him back to the car opening the back door and making him sit then sharply closed the door just as it looked as though he were about to speak. I would deal with him later when my head was clear.

I walked around the car to Watari. "Go with her, I will escort the young man to the hold," Watari said without my having to make any request. "Thank you…" I replied quietly. He always did know me better than anyone. So often I never had to say a word, he knew what I wanted or needed. I will always be grateful to him.

I went back to where the doctor had just finished his preliminary stabilization of Sakura to allow for her to be moved and taken to a hospital. He looked over to me giving a confident nod. "This isn't a fatal wound, though she will need a slight surgery and will have to be monitored over the next few days to ensure that she's healing at an appropriate rate," the doctor told me. "If she's so fine why isn't she talking!?" Mello yelled. "It seems the shock of the wound made her lose consciousness. This is actually a good thing, since she's not moving unnecessarily. Her vitals are all within reasonable limits. The sooner we get her to the hospital though boys, the sooner she will get on the path to being healthy again," he said. I pulled the doctor to the side as a couple attendants put her into the van. "What about her heart," I said quietly. "Her heart rate is slightly heightened as expected but the rate is not dangerous," he said. "You know she has a heart condition which she takes nitroglycerin for, right?" I told him.

The look on his face confirmed that he'd never been aware of it. "I'll have a cardiology consultant meet us at the hospital with the surgeon," he said quickly pulling out his cell phone to make all the necessary calls as he went toward the van. I looked over at Mello and Matt their hands intertwined as they stared at each other. _Good, they've got each other to depend on, _I thought to myself if the worst should happen they would be able to consol one and other. "Mello, Matt let's go," I said as I got into the van.

The two quickly jumped into the van behind me. "Where are we taking her?" I tried to maintain what little composure I could watching her unmoving body as the medical team kept a close eye on all her vitals. "London Bridge Hospital, it's here in the city and I have a friend in cardiology there who will be consulting," the doctor told us. "Cardiology?... What the hell is he talking about that for?" Mello said with a look between anger and concern. I told him not to be concerned it was simply a precaution.

While I hadn't made the promise of keeping condition a secret I didn't want to have two panicked teenage boys on my hands for hours on end. I began to understand Watari's mindset more in this moment watching the concern on their faces. It would do no good at this point to mention her condition.

Everything was a blur of chaos once we arrived at the hospital. Various hospital staff running around as Sakura was pulled from the van on the stretcher. We followed closely in tow until they went into surgery where all we could do was stand and watch the doors close locking us from her. "I should have anticipated this… I should have just stopped her instead of edging her to take me with," Mello yelled as he hit the wall.

"There was no way you could have foreseen this Mello. That aside, you know that there really isn't any way to stop her once she's set her mind to something," I told him attempting to remain calm for all of us. "It's true, you can't really stop a force like her…" Matt said as he sat on a bench in the hall. "That's bullshit! We should have done everything we could! Tied her up! Whatever it takes! If she dies in there, It's my fault," Mello said his tone going from anger to quiet despair, finally admitting his true thoughts.

"Please Mello, sit down… You've done nothing wrong," I told him. "How can you stay so damn calm about this!? She could fucking die and here you are… Just like damn Near… Don't you feel anything?!" Mello yelled. _Be mad at me.. It's alright… If that helps you get through this I'll take it a hundred times, _I thought to myself as I sat listening to his berating tear. "Mello, it's not going to help her yelling at him… We just have to wait…" Matt said quietly as he put his hands in his vest pockets.

Mello sat down next to Matt without a word. The surgery seemed to go on forever. We sat waiting and every once in a while Mello would go off on a tirade to which Matt would take him down to the vending machine to get a chocolate bar. On the last run he brought one back for me as well. "Thank you," I told him setting it down next to me on the bench across from the boys.

The doors of the surgery wing kicked open and the surgeon came out. My mind flew a mile a minute and I rose more quickly than I thought I was which seemed to give the surgeon a bit of a shock as he jumped slightly when I came face to face with him. "She's just fine… She is being moved to a room on the third floor for observation. She will probably seem a bit out of it and tired for the most part the rest of this evening but she pulled through just fine. She's quite a fighter," the surgeon told us.

"Of course she's a damn fighter!" Mello said with a slight triumphant tone taking a large bit of his chocolate bar. Matt stayed quiet and a smile formed on his face. I nodded my agreement. "What room will she be in?" I asked. "Room 329. Give them about an hour and she'll be all set, possibly even awake," he told us. "Very well, I greatly appreciate your efforts," I told him.

With this information we'd all lightened up a bit. "Only she could us all this worked up huh?" Matt said with a slight grin. I couldn't help but laugh a little, it was true. To which the both of them stared at me as thought they'd seen an alien. "You…laugh?" Mello said with surprise. "You do realize I am human," I said. "Hmm, I wasn't so sure," Mello said. "Well then, as a display of my humanity why don't we get something to eat before visiting S…" I told him letting a smile form on my face. "Whoa… pod people are real!!" Matt said with a jokingly shocked look. "I'll believe you're human, if you're buying," Mello said grinning. I simply shook my head knowing I would end up with the bill either way.

We went to a café around the corner that had possibly the best chocolate torts outside of the ones I'd had in Switzerland. Mello and I proceeded to gorge ourselves on torts as Matt sat back sipping a coffee. "Don't you want to eat?" I asked, probably looking fairly ridiculous as I could feel the chocolate stuck to my lips. "Not if I'm going to end up looking like you two, thanks," he said laughing quietly. "Eat something you anorexic jerk!" Mello said forcing a tort on Matt which of course became a giant dramatic battle between the two ending with more chocolate on the floor than consumed by Matt.

"That's quite enough. I don't want one of you to end up in the hospital," I said trying to get them to calm down. They sat back down just as the manager was coming over. Convenient how quiet these two get when trouble arises. "Sir, if you cannot control these boys I will have to ask you to leave," the manager said sternly looking at me. "Actually sir, I have no idea who these boys are. Feel free to have them vacate the facility," I replied coolly. Mello looked at me his hand balling into a fist. "Oh, I think this one is about to become violent, we may want to call the police," I said looking at Mello. "Can we just go already L!?" Mello yelled. "Fine fine… I believe this will cover the bill and the cleaning," I told the manager putting a fifty pound note on the table. "Ah.. Yes, please come again," he said in a cheery tone.

As we walked out of the café Mello mumbled angrily under his breath. We got back to the hospital and Mello and I walked toward the elevators. I noticed Matt wasn't following. "Hurry up Matt!" Mello yelled. "Go ahead… I'll be right up," he told us waving us on. We both simply shrugged and kept walking. As we got onto the elevator Mello asked what I thought Matt might be doing. "I'm not sure really… Perhaps getting some sort of present for her?" I replied. "Shit! I should've thought of that. She loves those stupid little teddy bears! Damn Matt…" Mello said grumbling. I just shook my head.

We got to the third floor and looked at the floor map. As we were looking a woman approached us. "I take it you two are looking for Miss Yamashita?" she asked. One of Sakura's alias names. "That's right… How did you know?" Mello asked. "Well I was told to be on the lookout for you. But there should be three not two?" she said.

"Yes, I err… Think he's in the gift shop…" I told her wondering what exactly she'd been told to look out for. "What a sweet boy… Why didn't you two bring anything?" she said curiously. "Ah.. well.. err.. That is… I hadn't thought of it until we were in the lift," I told her wondering why she was even asking. She just shook her head at us. "Alright, well I suppose I'll show you to the room. Even if you are empty handed," she said in a teasing tone. "That would be appreciated," I replied.

We followed her to the room and she walked in with ease. Mello and I both paused at the door. "Come on now, there's no monsters…" the nurse who led us to the room said with a laugh. We walked in and I looked over to Sakura. The color was returning to her face and she looked as though she was sleeping peacefully despite the various monitor wires and IV's. "I thought the doctor said she'd be awake," Mello said quietly. "Oh this girl is awake… Faker…" the nurse said poking Sakura in the arm.

"Hey! That wasn't the deal…" Sakura huffed quietly laughing. She looked over at us softly smiling. My heart was mixed with happiness and anger that she'd gotten herself into this dangerous situation. Of course the happiness had won out when she stretched her hand out to me waving for me to come closer to the bed. "Mello, could we have a minute?" she said. "Um… Okay," he said in a confused tone then walked out of the room and the nurse followed him with a beaming smile.

"You… you…" I stumbled over my words trying to figure out what to say as this over whelming feeling came over my whole body. My eyes blurred. I didn't know what was happening. "It's alright… Everything is going to be just fine. Don't cry," she said in a soft reassuring tone. _That's what this is? What a horrible feeling… _I thought to myself. I hadn't cried since I was a small child so the feeling wasn't familiar…

I sat down on the bed and she took me in her arms pulling me close. Her hand gently ran through my hair. In this moment I began to wonder if she was the strong of the two of us as she gently consoled me. I breathed heavily taking in her fragrance, plumeria… I remembered her telling me about making leis out of this flower when she was little. I would have been perfectly content never to leave from where I was.

"Hey…" she said quietly and I looked up at her. "I heard I've got a consult coming this evening?" she said curiously as she wiped my eyes. "Ye..ah.. err.. Yes," I said her gentle touch sending shivers down my spine. "Do you think I should get the surgery?" she asked calmly. I looked around slightly nervous. This whole thing was a point of contention. She never ceases to surprise me… What should I say? What was the right answer? I didn't even know what the surgery was at that point, I couldn't tell her to do it without knowing anything about it. "Don't be so nervous!" she said laughing. "Honestly I don't know… I would need more information before giving you my opinion… And even then, it's not about me… This is your choice," I told her honestly.

"Fair enough… Make sure the doctor tells you everything… If I go back to sleep, I want you to talk to them for me," she said. "What? What do you mean? For you?" I asked her in a concerned tone. It almost sounded as though she wanted me to make the decision for her… "I trust you to do the right thing L… I've been doing this on my own for a long time… I'm really tired… Tired of debating, tired of being scared, tired of hiding from everyone…" she said with a quiet yawn as her eyes fluttered.

"Wait… You don't mean…" I said pausing. "Like I said.. I trust you… There's no one else I'd trust with my life the way I trust you L… After this, I want it to be the last time we ever talk about the condition… Whether I get the surgery or not… I'm not going to live worrying about it anymore," she said and took a deep breath closing her eyes falling quickly to sleep.

She wanted me to choose for her… _Will I be right? Will I be able to make the right choice?_ I wondered to myself as I watched her sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Panda in the Hospital

**AN: **_Terribly sorry readers! Last week was real bad... Wake + Funeral to attend.. At any rate, sorry that this isn't very long but I hope this can tide you over for a bit. Dispite some of the bad there is some fun/amusing bits in this chapter. And thanks to those who keep asking about updates for the story! ^_^ I Hope you enjoy!_

L sat at on the bedside watching Sakura sleep. A few locks of hair that weren't pulled back into her pony tail fell over her face as she shifted in her sleep to lie on her side. L gently pushed them back behind her ear. She looked fairly peaceful with the exception of wincing now and then from her injury but the pain was apparently not enough to wake her again.

He took a deep breath wondering what the consulting surgeon would say that evening. If he would be able to make that decision for her if he had to. Why couldn't the decision be put off for a few more days until she had healed? He didn't like the idea of playing God with her life. How could he know the best decision? Certainly he could research the statistics on the surgery and the method of the surgery. Would that be enough though, to convince him one way or the other of the absolute right answer? What if there were complications? What would he tell everyone if she died because of his choice?

**********

Mello stood in the hall waiting, again… It seemed this day had been filled with waiting, for the doctor, for the surgery and in this moment for the chance to see Sakura again. He paced back and forth in front of the closed door. "Why the hell do they need a private moment? We were with her when it happened, we should get to see her now…" Mello mumbled to himself. He kept pacing and then stopped when he heard what seemed like a quiet crying. He quickly looked into the window on the door to Sakura's room.

He stared at Sakura; there were no tears on her face. Was this real… Was _The L_, crying? Mello looked on at L who had his head against Sakura's shoulder. He watched L's body shudder as Sakura ran her hand through his hair. Mello's eyes were filled with disbelief. If L was crying, what was really happening? The situation had to be worse than L had let on when they rode in.

Mello's body shook with anger. L had lied to them. There probably was a chance of Sakura dying still. Did he have the gall to think they wouldn't be able to handle the truth? They weren't children. At least in Mello's mind he was grown up. Just as he was about to go in and ask L what was going on he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned quickly, his eyes still full of anger. There stood Matt with a large stuffed panda bear holding a "get well soon" sign in its paws. Mello's eyes softened looking at Matt who simply stood with a stupid looking smile on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did the lovers need some alone time?" Matt said quietly with a slight grin. Mello rolled his eyes; he still wanted to be mad. However, with the ridiculousness of how Matt looked he couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips. Here before him stood a lanky, tall red-head. His hair a mess pushed down by his goggles and an idiotic smile on his face as he cradled a large stuffed animal in his arms. Mello wondered how Matt hadn't gotten mistaken for a mental patient walking through the hospital looking like that.

"You realize how much of a psycho you look like?" Mello said laughing harder now. Matt looked around himself, a confused look in his eyes as he checked himself for signs of insanity then shrugged letting the smile return to his face.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about; I always look like this… I mean, I'm missing my DS, so I suppose that's a little weird. But otherwise, I don't know what you mean," Matt replied. Mello shook his head, maybe Matt should've been in the psych ward…

"Alright, you're the perfect picture of sanity… What was I thinking…" Mello said sarcastically as he laughed again.

***********

L quietly got up from the bed after having sat watching Sakura sleep for a while. He was slightly surprised that Mello hadn't burst into the room by this time. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. His eyes rose to the scene of Matt with a large stuffed bear and Mello laughing at him.

"How is she doing?" Matt asked. L told him that she was sleeping now. "Wow, you took the energy out of her already? You could have at least waited ya know…" Matt said with a smirk. L's jaw dropped a little at Matt's comment. "Oh c'mon, like you two didn't.. you know, in Hawaii?" Matt goaded.

"Uh…Err… That's really not any of your concern," L said with a stern look. Matt laughed a little and walked into the room leaving L and Mello in the hallway. Mello's eyes set upon L and the anger returned. "Is something the matter?" L asked Mello quietly.

"Don't pull that bull shit with me… You've been lying to us, what's wrong with Sakura?" Mello asked pointedly. L took a deep breath and began telling Mello what little he knew. "The hell do you mean?! She's had this the whole time we've known her and nobody knew? She's been hiding it from us??" Mello's voice was raised now stirring Sakura from her sleep.

Sakura sat up wincing at the pain in her side. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and Matt attempted to stop her but stubbornly she told him she was fine as she shakily got to her feet holding onto her IV pole to steady herself. She made it to the door and stared as Mello raved angrily at L.

"Don't you dare be angry with him Mello… If you want to be angry at someone for this, it's me," Sakura said, her voice quiet but dead serious. Mello looked over with surprise. "You're not supposed to be up!" Mello and L voiced in unison. "Oh c'mon, you really think a little cut is gonna stop me?" she said laughing. "Seriously though, you need to get back into bed, you might rip a stitch!" Mello said sternly. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised as if to say "you couldn't make me if you wanted to" and began to laugh at him.

"S… Please, could you go back to bed?" Matt said quietly from behind her. Sakura turned back a twinge of sadness in her heart. She could tell he was worried. She simply nodded and went back to the bed and Matt helped her get comfortable as Mello and L walked into the room.

"Alright, so since you all know now, I suppose I should tell you the whole story…" Sakura started as she took a deep breath. She recounted that when she was small they found that certain veins inside of her heart were dangerously small. Because the veins were inside her heart doctors were always hesitant to do surgery, especially to a growing child. She told them about various experimental treatments she had gone through and all the things that everyone hoped would work but didn't work. Eventually it was brought to her that once she was old enough she should think about surgery. She had avoided that option for all these years only staying under the temporary safety of using the nitroglycerin pills.

The three, L, Mello and Matt sat silently as Sakura told the story. Mello wondered how she could have survived all these years dealing with this by herself, and how she had been able to keep this from all of them. She didn't have to do that; they would have helped, done whatever it took to keep her with them.

She finished by saying that L would be involved in helping her to make the decision and that once the decision was made either way she never wanted to discuss the subject again. There was silence for a few minutes and Sakura closed her eyes, she was really tired. Suddenly Mello got up and put his arms tightly around her shoulders. "We'll always be here for you. No matter what! Don't keep anything like this from us again!" Mello said now understanding maybe a little bit of why L had been crying as hot tears fell down his own face. Sakura reached her arms around Mello gently rubbing his back. "Alright Mello…" she replied quietly.

Matt didn't know what to do, he wanted to cry too but he couldn't. He figured that Sakura had probably seen enough tears that day. So trying to lighten the mood a bit he grabbed up the panda bear so that it blocked his face. "No more crying! It's time for the panda dance!" he said in a surprisingly high pitch as he began to move the bear's feet in some sort of motion that apparently was a dance in Matt's mind all the meanwhile muttering something like "la la la it's the panda dance" in a sing-song tone.

"You idiot…" Mello said looking at him as he wiped his face. "What? It worked…" Matt said as he set the panda back in the chair. "Say… You know I never realized… Do you know who that looks like?" Mello said his glance going from the panda then to L. "Don't you say it…" L said with a serious look. "Who's a panda-man! He's a panda-man! Ooh! Yeah! Panda…Man!!!" Matt was still in musical mode. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter with Mello.

"I think that's quite enough…" L said sending a "make him stop" sort of glance Sakura's way. She smiled nodding. "Okay Matt, I think that's good for now…" Sakura told him with a giggle. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'll be here all week, remember to tip your waitress," Matt replied with a slight bow. None of them had seen Matt acting this goofy before. Mello wondered if the lack of his DS had finally made him crack.

As Matt was taking his bow the nurse from earlier came in with a tray. "Alright now, let's see if you will be okay to eat Miss Yamashita," the nurse said setting the plate tray down on the rolling tray next to her bed. "Alright, let's see what we've got here…" Sakura said removing the lid from the plate. She sat staring at it. If a person could truly turn green she would have. "You… Want me to eat.. This?" she said still staring at it.

"What? What is it??" Mello said moving her hand that had the cover so that he could see then making a disgusted face. "You actually serve this to people?!" Mello said revolted. "What on earth is it?" Matt said scratching his head as he looked at it. Finally L gave in to his curiosity looking at it. "That... Is black pudding... And I believe that those… Are leeks? Honestly… I'm now not certain if this is a hospital or some sort of torture camp…" L said.

"It's very good for you! Now eat up before it goes cold!" the nurse said standing watch waiting for Sakura to start eating. "No way! She's not going to eat that! Are you crazy?" Mello yelled slamming the top back onto the plate to cover the horrific 'food'.

"Mind your manners young man!" the nurse scolded. "Manners? If you had manners you wouldn't serve something like this to her!" Mello said. "Well then what would you suggest young master?" the nurse said sarcastically. "Anything but this… However, to be more specific… I think she'd really like…" Mello paused debating something chocolate. "Sheppard's pie," Matt remarked. "Aw man! No way! That's almost as bad… All those.. Vegetables… Bleh," Mello said. "I could've said bubble and squeak…" Matt told him. Mello looked as though he would be violently ill.

"Guys, really… I'm going to lose my appetite even further! Do you have any Banbury Cakes?" Sakura asked. "That's not a real meal Missy!" the nurse scolded. "Good grief… Is getting a meal I can eat here that difficult? Maybe Watari can bring me something…" Sakura said pondering to herself. The nurse sighed giving in. "Alright, anything you want, do you still just want the cakes?" she asked. "Or a Beef Wellington, whichever…" Sakura said with a grin. "Cakes it is, you're more of a handful with these fellows around," the nurse replied with a laugh as she took the tray and walked out of the room.

"Who eats stuff like that?" Mello asked. "Lots of people, it's a well known as a British dish," L replied. "Known for what, killing people?" Matt asked. Sakura sat smiling watching the three interacting. She hadn't seen them all together before and it made her happy that they seemed to all be getting along. "Did you guys eat yet? I was just thinking that maybe you would want to go catch a bite while I'm eating. I'd feel bad if you're all watching me eat," Sakura said. "You're not getting rid of us that easy. We already ate!" Mello said. "That aside, I never wish to take these two anywhere again," L told her and recounted the café incident to which Sakura laughed until her side hurt.

It seemed as though for this little while they'd all forgotten the consult that was to come, just sitting around having a nice chat. Eventually after Sakura ate everyone settled down and Mello and Matt sat next to each other in the window seat in the room falling asleep. L draped a blanket over the two. Sakura scooted a bit to the right side of the bed making room for L to come sit with her.

He sat and they spoke quietly waiting for the consult to come. Every now and then the boys would mumble, it seemed as if they were talking to each other in their sleep. "They're quite a pair," Sakura said. L just smiled and nodded putting his arm around her. Sakura rested her head on his chest as he leaned back against a pillow. She also eventually gave in to the call of sleep. L ran his hand over her hair and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I will make sure you live," he whispered. Just then the consult entered the room. The doctor came in quietly seeing everyone sleeping except L. "Is this a bad time?" the doctor whispered. "It's fine, shall we speak outside?" L asked. The doctor nodded. L softly moved Sakura to the pillow. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Then he walked outside to speak with the doctor.


	9. Chapter 8 Consult and Curiosity

L closed the door behind himself quietly and they stood in the hall silent a moment. "I'm Chandra Motiani," the doctor said introducing herself. "My name is Ryuzaaki. I greatly appreciate your coming to consult on such short notice," L replied. "It's not a problem. Mr. Wammy and Dr. Anderson are old friends of mine," she told him. "I've been sent the files on the status of Ms. Yamashita's condition. This is certainly not something to take lightly. We will need to do some scans and testing ," Dr. Motiani said. "Pardon? I was under the impression that there was a specific procedure already identified for her," L replied.

The doctor sighed quietly. "It's almost never that simple and there have been many improvements in the medical field even since the last time she was suggested surgery. Also we have to see if there is any new damage to the heart that would give cause to make changes in the operation. The most likely scenario is that we will be taking veins from other areas of her body and grafting them into her heart. If we can get consent from her to do these tests then we will have a better idea of how to proceed," the doctor told him.

"What exactly are these tests going to consist of?" he asked, not sure what they would need to do. He needed to know everything, every type of test that they would put her through so that he could thoroughly research all the options.

"EKG tests, x-rays, blood tests… There are quite a few, we want to be as thorough as possible to ensure we're giving her the best options," the doctor replied.

"Will… Will any of those test…" L stammered a bit, completely out of character as he wondered about all these tests.

"They won't hurt her, if that is your concern," Dr. Motiani told him reassuringly. He nodded and then asked if she could provide a list of the tests that they suggested. She had spoken with Watari when he was sending over her files and was well aware that "Ryuzaaki" was attached to this girl and would go to great lengths to ensure that they were doing what was right. So she had prepared a list of the tests along with explanations of what would happen during testing, even though she was certain he would do research on his own.

L looked over the list of tests and then back at the doctor, he could tell that she had put in special effort by providing this for him. "I greatly appreciate all that you are doing. I will discuss this with her and inform you of the decision," L told her.

"I'll leave it to you then. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to call me," the doctor told him as she pulled out her business card and handed it to him. He thanked her again and turned to go back into Sakura's room.

***

After hearing the door close Mello opened his eyes. He looked over at Matt whose head rested on his left shoulder. Mello took a deep breath taking in Matt's scent; he never realized how comforting it was. It was gentle, not overpowering, but yet it was a masculine scent… Some sort of cologne… He wondered what it was but he could find that out later by either forcing Matt to tell him or rummaging through his room and finding it. Mello stared at Matt, watching his steady breathing, wondering if it was wrong that he wanted to run his hand through the other boy's red hair.

Mello shifted slightly, his right hand trembled as it came closer to Matt's head. Mello's hand steadied once it was finally on Matt's hair, Mello's fingertips gently running through the hair at the side of Matt's face. Mello tried to get a better look at Matt's face as he slept, as Mello attempted to move just a bit more Matt's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"It's alright, it's just me," Mello said quietly. Matt blink a few times and his eyes moved to look at Mello's hand, still in his hair, then returned to looking and Mello with a curious glance. Mello quickly removed his hand and looked slightly nervous for a moment before getting an angry sort of look. "You should brush your hair more often," he told Matt.

"I didn't know that my personal grooming was such a concern to you," Matt said and a small grin started to form on his face. Mello tried to maintain the angry look. While he knew they would always be friends he wasn't certain if these feelings he was starting to have were mutual. "You're so tense… You're making a terrible pillow now," Matt told Mello as he kneaded his shoulder like he was fluffing a pillow. Mello's cheeks began to flush as he shoved Matt.

"Stop it! I'm not a damned pillow," Mello growled. Matt was thoroughly confused. At first he thought Mello actually might be having the same idea about where their friendship was headed as he did. But now it seemed Mello was just being his usual angry self. Matt just shrugged and got up from the window seat walking over to Sakura's bedside looking at her. Mello stayed sitting on the window seat cursing himself for pushing Matt away.

***

The day had quickly turned to night as the door to Sakura's room opened. L, Mello and Matt looked up and saw Watari. "It's time to go boys. Our girl needs her rest," Watari told them as he motioned for them to come out. All of them seemed to sigh in unison and take a last look at her before getting up and going out of the room. "I'll be just a moment, L would you please take Mello and Matt down to the car?" Watari asked. L simply nodded and led the two off to the elevators.

Watari closed the door to Sakura's room. "They could've stayed, I don't mind," Sakura said. Watari smiled softly looked at her over his glasses. "You need your rest. I'm quite certain they'll be back tomorrow. I heard that the consulting doctor came this evening?" Watari said. Sakura shrugged, she had been sleeping. Apparently L must have talked to the doctor. "If you didn't speak with the doctor, then who?" Watari asked curiously though already certain of who it was.

"I guess L talked with him," Sakura said assuming it would be a man. She wondered what this doctor would be like. Would it be another cold uninvolved type just trying to use her as a guinea pig? Would it be the sappy "poor girl" type? She hadn't had the best experience with doctors and so she was rather jaded when it came to them.

"The doctor is a woman," Watari told her watching her expression as her brow un-furrowed and became a curious sort of look. "She really is a very wonderful person," Watari said. Sakura half shrugged, they could be "wonderful people" all day long, and did she know what she was doing as a doctor? Or would she get to hear another round of "that's why they call it practicing medicine, it's not perfect…"

"What is her name?" Sakura asked finally giving in to curiosity. "Her name is Chandra Motiani," Watari replied. Sakura thought for a while, why did that name sound familiar? She closed her eyes trying to think where she had heard the name before. Her eyes shot open as she realized it. Chandra Motiani was a first year med student when she was in the hospital as a child. She had been assigned to observe Sakura. "I take it you know her?" Watari asked with a smile. "Yeah… I think I may need to speak with her," Sakura replied.

"Tomorrow, for now you should rest. We'll speak more about this tomorrow," Watari told her and drew closer placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Oh, and behave yourself. I got quite an earful from Nurse Flannigan about your dinner," Watari said laughing. Sakura nodded smiling and Watari walked out quietly closing the door behind him.

***

It had been a long time since she was alone. Sakura looked around through the darkness of her bland hospital room lit once in a while by lightening from the storm outside. She had become accustomed to living a fairly normal life. It had been years since she went to a hospital, let alone stayed overnight in one. It felt just as uncomfortable as it had then. She found herself feeling nervous and scared just like she was when she was a child. She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down but it didn't seem to be working.

"Kaa-chan… Bet you didn't think I'd end up here huh?" Sakura spoke aloud into the darkness. When she was little she had always felt better after she talked to her mother. Even though she was dead now, whenever Sakura was really afraid she would talk to her.

"I have some good friends and they are sticking with me, even knowing about my problem…" she paused knowing her mother would say that it shouldn't matter if she's sick, friends should never judge each other because of something like that.

"I know Mama, but I lied to them for a long time about it… I kept thinking, they'd see me as weak and they'd treat me different… I don't want people walking on eggshells around me thinking I'm a ticking time bomb. Because I'm really happy with them. There's Watari, he reminds me of grandpa Matsumoto, Mello, who acts real tough but is actually a total softy inside, Matt whose shy but once you get him to open up oh can that boy talk!" Sakura started to laugh thinking about all the times Matt and she sat up talking about different things he felt he couldn't really tell anyone about.

"And… Then, there's L… You know, when we first met I think he hated me. But you know me, I grew on him," Sakura smiled to herself thinking of how much things changed over the years, going from obvious annoyance to sincere caring. "Okaa-san... I love him… I wish you could meet him. I think you would like him," Sakura said the smile leaving her as she was brought back to reality by her own statement.

Sakura rolled onto her side looking at the bedside cabinet and saw her cell phone sitting on top of it. She reached out and grabbed it flipping it open, scrolling through all the names. She stopped at L. Her finger hovered over the green button labeled "talk". She flipped the phone closed shaking the thought from her head. This was pathetic. It wouldn't be that long until she saw them again the next day. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. They wouldn't abandon her… Or forget her. Or just get tired of coming to the hospital…

Sakura's mind moved completely irrationally. The last time she was admitted to a hospital for an extended period she lost most of her friends. But this was also when she was very young and one couldn't expect small children to have the wherewithal to handle visiting a hospital often. She flipped open her phone again and scrolled through names. As she scrolled a text message came through.

From Mello: You awake?

Reply Sakura: Yeah…

From Mello: Perfect.

Just as Sakura was about to reply asking why it was perfect the door to her room opened and she saw someone slip in closing the door quickly.

"Hey…" Mello's voice came through the darkness. Sakura sat straight up knowing that everyone would be looking for him.

"What are you doing Mel? Didn't you go home with the others?" Sakura asked as she turned on a lamp next to her bed. She looked on at the soaked boy. Wondering how he got in without being noticed. "There are towels in the bathroom, dry yourself off, you're going to catch a cold otherwise," she told him knowing he wouldn't be leaving soon.

Mello grabbed a towel running it over his hair and rested it on his shoulders. "So… Uh.. Sorry, for coming late… But…" Mello said as he stared off at the wall not looking at her. Sakura motioned for him to come closer to the bed. He slowly walked toward her and she grabbed the towel and started drying his face gently and draping the towel to cover him better so he would actually dry off.

"It's okay… I was actually kind of… I'm happy to have the company," she told him. Mello smiled and was about to sit down. "Ah, no no no, your butt is soaked! No way you're making my bed wet… There are some extra clothes in a bag Watari brought me, so why don't you change if you're going to hang out for a while," Sakura said laughing.

"I'm not wearing girl clothes!" Mello said defiantly crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Mel, c'mon, you know me, there's sweat pants and t-shirts that Watari packed… Change, please. You'll get sick staying it wet clothes," Sakura told him by the end having a sterner tone.

"Alright alright," Mello said sighing loudly. He went through the bag picking a black t-shirt with "volcano café" on it and a plain pair of charcoal grey sweat pants and went to the bathroom getting changed. He put his wet clothes over a chair on one side of the room and then went over to the side of Sakura's bed waiting for permission to sit.

"Perfect. Have a seat," she said with a smile ruffling his hair. He pushed her a little and laughed as he sat next to her. "So, I'm guessing something's on your mind Mel? I wouldn't imagine you'd make the trip up here just to wear my clothes," Sakura teased.

"Yeah… I want to talk to you, about Matt…" Mello started.


	10. Chapter 9 Truth

**AN: **_Hello all, I hope you guys enjoy the next chap! I've been on a roll this week. Thanks to fangirl123 for getting me motivated!! ^_^_

L sat at a table in the library at the Wammy House once they returned from the hospital. There were piles of medical books on the floor that he had already read through and a stack sitting on the table that he was currently working on, as his fingers flipped quickly through the pages he let out a sigh. He felt he was getting nowhere.

He researched the tests and was now researching the possible surgeries based upon different results. Most of these surgeries had only a 30% - 50% survival rate. It was even lower if the patient needed to receive a heart from a donor due to the potential for the patient's body to reject the foreign heart as well as the possibility for infection.

"What am I supposed to do?" L muttered to himself staring at the ceiling with his thumb grazing across his lower lip as he thought. He decided to do what he usually did when he couldn't figure out something in his personal life, delve into work. He closed the book in front of him and stood from the table walking out of the library and heading toward the room where they kept all files on open cases.

He sat down opening the first file in front of him and began to read through it. This case was nothing particularly special, drug trafficking in Brazil. He got on his laptop sending a message to the lead investigator in Sao Paulo of who the ring leader was then tossed the file to the floor and picked up the next. There were no windows in the room but he could hear the loud crack of thunder now and then. He kept working like this for hours, picking a random file and within minutes sending a message or making a call to investigators or bureaus at the locations.

He stood up looking at the scattered files on the floor and stretched his arms out above himself. Even being in a more secluded area of the house he could hear the rain pounding outside and something that seemed like church bells. It seemed as though it would never stop.

He walked out of the room and went up to the attic where there was a ladder and hatch to the roof. As soon as he opened the hatch rain poured toward his face. He pressed on pulling himself up onto the roof and sitting down looking off into the distance. Within moments he was completely soaked. But the bells wouldn't stop. How was he supposed to concentrate…? And what was it? A service, a wedding, at this hour? Why were they always so loud, humming in his ears as though he were sitting right next to it…

***

Matt lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. Mello hadn't said a word to him the entire way home from the hospital. Why would that bother him so much though? Mello had always been moody, so what made this time important? There was nothing he could do about it now at any rate. He rolled off his bed realizing that he had still left his DS on the table by the front door when they left that morning.

He walked into the hall and paused at Mello's door. _He'd probably just be angry if I tried to talk to him_, Matt thought to himself and kept walking toward the stairs. The house was eerily quiet, usually there was a little noise coming from the common room that had the television and games. But there was no one there.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and spotted his DS still sitting on the table. He grabbed it and glanced out the window. "A big storm is coming…" Matt mumbled to himself as he turned the power on to his DS and that comforting glow came to light. He sighed and headed back to his room.

He laid back down in his bed trying to concentrate on his game but yet there was this ghost feeling of Mello's fingers running through his hair. He could feel warmth spreading throughout his body remembering the quiet whisper as he woke "it's just me…" the tingle he felt as that voice met his ears.

"I'm working myself up for nothing! Man this sucks!" Matt said to himself tossing his DS on the bed and getting up looking out the window. Lightening began to light up the sky. Through the tint of his goggles the coloring reminded him of Mello's hair. He never realized how much he thought about Mello. That smug jerk… Matt laughed to himself at how "cool" Mello always tried to be, a legend in his own mind.

Matt leaned his head against the cold glass of his window wondering if he should act like nothing had ever happened that day. To pretend that Sakura wasn't stabbed, that Mello hadn't gently taken his hand at the scene, that Mello's hand running through his hair had just been some sort of strange dream.

Maybe that was what he needed to do. He had always been good at being indifferent. It was easier… Because if something did go wrong he didn't need to care, if nothing happened then there was no fear of rejection, no worrying about what to do or say. But he knew all too well he was past the point of being able to not care. He and Mello were always around each other. Whether it was in classes or when Mello stalked into his room to take something or complain about someone. Despite, or perhaps because of the bold way Mello always acted, Matt was entranced by him. Like a moth to a flame.

He had to talk to him. He needed to know the truth… There had to be something there. He was certain of it. He stood up straight removing his goggles and setting them down on the end table next to his bed. He looked in the mirror besides his door running his hands through his hair and pulled at his shirt a bit straightening the wrinkles then shrugged to himself when it didn't seem to make much difference what he tried to do.

He walked down the hall and stopped at Mello's door. He stood for a moment just staring at the door with a giant "Trespassers will be shot, Survivors will be shot again" sign. He knocked on the door waiting for some sort of snide remark about whoever is at his door better have chocolate. But nothing ever came. Not even a "leave me the hell alone". Not a sound.

"Mel, it's me.. Come on, open the door," Matt said looking down at the door threshold noticing there was no light on in the room. Mello wouldn't be asleep yet though. His hand paused at the door handle. As often as they we together he had never actually been in Mello's room. Mello had always invaded Matt's room whenever the mood struck.

"I'm coming in Mello," Matt said trying his best to make his voice sound confident. He opened the door and waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark and continued into the room. Looking around he noticed the room was very sparse. No posters, no pictures, nothing that would be construed as personal. He found the light switch and flipped on the lights.

There was no Mello in site. His bed was perfectly made and the entire room was immaculate as if no one really lived there. So this was why Mello always complained about the mess in Matt's room. Matt noticed a leather book on the bedside table. He looked around again almost paranoid that Mello was just around the corner waiting for him to mess something up. He picked up the book and opened it to a random page.

_I wish I could scream at the top of my lungs. Let my heart have its desires… Am I wrong? Is it wrong? Does caring for someone else make me weak? Will it get in the way of my goals? What the hell am I supposed to do with these feelings? I want to know all the answers, without having to ask anyone. Aren't you supposed to just naturally know what to do when you fall in love?_

Matt quickly put the book down, it was Mello's journal. Matt's heart felt like it was in his throat as soon as his eyes crossed over the word "love". This entry was from months ago. Who was Mello in love with? Matt was tempted to pick the journal up again to find out more but he couldn't bring himself to knowingly invade Mello's privacy that much.

He took a deep breath and sat down on Mello's bed. He was now actually a little glad Mello wasn't there. How stupid would he have looked trying to give his heart to someone who was clearly already in love with someone else? He sighed putting his head in his hands as he wondered who it would be. If it was someone he would see every day, if Mello would eventually reveal the truth to that person and then not give Matt a second thought.

Matt moved his hands down to the bed pushing himself to stand. "Well, that's it I guess…" Matt said to himself turning to take a last look at a room he never saw before and thought he would never see again. He turned back toward the door ready to leave.

***

Sakura scooted up into a sitting position in her bed as Mello sat down. "So, I'm guessing something's on your mind Mel? I wouldn't imagine you'd make the trip up here just to wear my clothes," Sakura's tone slightly teasing.

"Yeah… I want to talk to you, about Matt…" Mello started. He still hadn't been able to look at her. He was fairly certain she wouldn't think he was a freak or anything but he had to tell someone and for some reason he certainly couldn't tell Matt himself yet.

"What's wrong, is everything okay with you guys?" she asked her tone was more caring now knowing that Mello had something of a serious nature on his mind. She had a feeling they might become more than friends one day, but they were getting to an age of curiosity.

"It might be wrong, I don't know. I mean, it's weird… Really weird… Because he's a total clutz and he's totally disorganized and sloppy too his room is a mess… All he does is play those stupid video games all day and he wears those weird goggles… What's there to like in a guy like that?" Mello's eyes quickly scanned her face before returning his gaze elsewhere.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He's a nice guy. I mean c'mon, who else would make a complete fool of themselves to make you stop crying?" she said with a smile referring to the "Panda Dance". Mello just rolled his eyes. "And who would so selflessly listen to your every word whenever you just barge into his room?" she told him and he shrugged. "This doesn't make you a bad person Mello. It's good to have someone in your life that you can care deeply about. There's a great part of life to experience in love," Sakura told him.

"Lo..love? I didn't say love!" Mello objected as his face started to redden. "You don't need to… I can see it in your eyes when you say his name… " she told him. Mello started huffing a bit trying to find a way to deny what she was saying. "It doesn't make you weak…" she said. He finally looked in her eyes, wondering if she was right, wondering if she was telling the truth. "Have you talked to him yet?" she asked a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"NO! Of course not! What the heck am I supposed to say? 'Hey I don't know why but I have the hots for you'??" Mello said irately. Sakura started laughing, she couldn't help herself. "Well, that's one way to do it I suppose…" she said. "What did L say to you?" Mello asked becoming calmer again. "That's sort of a long story…" she replied a smile on her face as she played with the ring on her finger. "And you're going somewhere in a hurry?" Mello asked with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and began recounting how L had the picnic set up on the beach and how they talked about how they felt when they met and they professed their love to each other.

"Wow, he's a real hopeless romantic huh?" Mello said laughing a little. "He is not hopeless! I thought it was sweet," Sakura said laughing as well. "I never would have thought of L like that… He's lucky that you're the only one I really talk to. That would get a good laugh around the house," Mello said teasingly. "You'd have a quick funeral too I bet," Sakura replied with a smirk. Mello just shrugged.

"So really, what are you going to do? You should probably tell him the truth. I mean you know he cares about you," she told him. "I guess… I just don't know if it's like that… I mean I don't want to lose my best friend and make an ass of myself," Mello said. Sakura shook her head, "trust me, I don't think it would go like that."

"How can you be so sure?" Mello asked. "Just trust me! Go home and talk to him!" Sakura said shoving him off the edge of the bed. "You're kicking me out?" he asked. "I think that's about the extent of it," she replied. "You want me to walk home in this torrential down pour?" he asked. "You are such a baby! Alright, get me that blue bag," she said pointing to a bag on the floor next to the window seat. He did and gave it to her.

"Here, take this and go home. Talk to him and call me," she said handing him money for cab fare. He smiled and nodded. "Hey, thanks Sakura… For everything…" Mello said. "Don't worry about it, I'm here for you, any time you need to talk, okay?" she replied as she grabbed him pulling him into a hug. After a few moments he squirmed out of her grasp. "I'll talk to you later!" he said as he began walking toward the door.

She watched him walk out giggling to herself a little Mello had been so caught up in his thoughts that he must've forgotten he was still wearing her clothes.

***

The rain was beginning to stop, the night sky began to clear and stars like pin holes in the curtain of night appeared. L looked around a bit more before deciding to go inside. He opened the hatch door and slowly went down the ladder.

"The bells again?" Watari's voice came through the dark. L's foot missed the last rung of the ladder and his foot hit hard on the floor but he managed to maintain his balance. L simply nodded in reply to Watari. "I've brought you a towel and fresh clothes. I thought you might be out star watching this evening," Watari said as he handed L the towel.

"I needed to clear my head…" L told him as he dried his hair with the towel. "I've heard you've been quite busy this evening," Watari said. "Yes… Well, there are still crimes to solve after all… Criminals don't stop doing what they are doing just because someone I know is in the hospital," L replied. Watari simply nodded. L changed into the dry clothes that Watari brought him and draped the towel around his neck. "I suppose I should get back to work," L said. Watari just looked on not saying anything as L walked past him. "Thank you, Watari… For everything," L said as he left the attic room.

L wanted to say more than that, but he couldn't. He felt he had to maintain himself, because it was true that there was still a great deal of work to do yet. Crime never went on holiday. So again he went back to the same room, more case files had been set on the desk along with a plate of cake and a cup of coffee. He smiled, Watari truly did always take very good care of him.

He worked feverishly into the hours of the morning. Watari came in a few times to check and see if he needed anything, bringing him fresh coffee and more sugar cubes each time. As morning came L fell asleep, though in this room it was difficult to tell the time given that there were no clocks or windows. He felt it best to work without these things unless time was of the essence. It seemed that not knowing the time helped it to pass.

Watari quietly entered the room and saw that L was asleep in his chair. He took a blanket from a cabinet in the room and gently draped it over L taking another last glance at the young man who was the closest thing he had to a son. "Good night my child," Watari whispered as he left the room.


	11. Chapter 10 Love and Confusion

**AN:** _Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the latest installment! Also just to let you know if anyone who is reading this story currently is a Bleach fan please check out my newest story "Sea of Sorrows, Flowers of Heaven". _

Mello raced out to hail a cab when he exited the hospital. He was a bit more confident about what he was feeling. He had bottled it up for months now and the time had come to tell the truth. But even though he was confident in this moment he wasn't certain how he would be when face to face with Matt, or if Matt was even still awake.

His mind raced as he jumped in a cab and told the driver where to go. He fidgeted in the back seat trying to figure out what to say to Matt or what to do for him. L's version, having a picnic and giving Sakura a ring wouldn't exactly work for Mello. But he could at least bring him something, what though? Mello had been in Matt's room hundreds of time but didn't pay much attention.

Suddenly Mello snapped out of his thoughts as a song came over the radio, everything he wanted to say.

_The reason I'm not talking is because I'm overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren't enough to describe_

_Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the colour of dead leaves  
Let me be the one, I'll be your colour, all the time  
I'm watching you, I'm by your side_

_Baby, it's you that I need  
Baby, things are getting better  
Baby, it's you that I want_

_Baby it's me, you're never alone, I'm here  
We should be as one, I don't care if I stumble  
I want to tell you now, the thing called love_

_Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future's so bright?  
Now you know nothing in the world  
Can come between you and me_

Mello asked the driver what the song was. The driver told him it was a song called "Baby It's You" by the singer June. Mello then asked if any music shops in the area were open. The driver gave a smile and nodded saying there was one in a few blocks.

Mello slouched down in the back seat a little more relaxed as a plan started to come to him. He'd just tell Matt that everything he wants to say is in that song. That would be good, wouldn't it? Sure it wasn't a ring but it was certainly much more expressive then just some ring. With that Mello was confident again. He would simply walk right into Matt's room and tell him to listen to the song. He started picturing it in his head but apparently his day dream had gone a bit over bored. He put his hands firmly in his lap covering the bulge caused by his over active imagination.

The cab stopped in front of the store and Mello asked the driver to wait for him and he would be right back. Mello walked into the store and started looking around. He started flipping through CDs tossing ones he didn't want to the side as he searched for the single he wanted all the while mumbling "crap.. utter garbage.. more crap.."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a frustrated attendant finally spoke up. Mello looked over a sort of doubtful look figuring that the attendant was just some idiot that was better to the store as a warm body than actual assistance. "Really, you can't just throw things around, tell me what you're looking for and I'll find it," the attendant said in an irritated tone.

"Reach behind you…" Mello said randomly.

"What?"

"Reach…behind..you…"

"Uh… okay"

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing"

"Great, you can't find your own ass with both hands. How can you possibly help me?"

Mello couldn't resist this joke when dealing with people he thought were utter morons. The attendant just walked away leaving Mello to lob various discs to the floor. After he made it half way down one of the rows he finally found the single. He laughed loudly startling a couple of customers that were just coming into the store. Triumphantly Mello took the disc up to the counter ready to cash out. The only problem was, his wallet was back in the clothes that he left at the hospital.

"That'll be £4," the attendant said looking glad that Mello was leaving. Mello went to reach in his pocket only to realize that he was wearing Sakura's sweat pants and he wasn't about to use his cab fare to get the CD. Mello swore under his breath and the glanced around for cameras. When he was certain there weren't any he picked up the CD and began walking toward the door.

"HEY! You have to pay for that you little jerk!" the attendant yelled. "Put it on my tab?" Mello said jokingly and then punched the man in the face and ran out the door slipping into the cab quickly and telling the driver to hurry.

Once they got to the house Mello paid the cab driver and got out looking up to the sky seeing that the rain stopped and the sky was starting to clear. He smiled to himself as he clutched the CD in his hand and walked up to the door. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside. He was surprised that Watari wasn't standing there waiting for an explanation of where he had been.

Mello ran up the stairs right to Matt's door. He opened it and walked right in as he always had. Matt didn't even look up; he knew that no one else strode into his room with knocking like Mello always did. Besides he didn't really want to look at Mello right now. He didn't know what he would end up saying to him, if anything. It wasn't as though he could come right out and ask who he wrote that journal entry about. Mello would have his head for reading his journal.

"I want to talk to you about something…" Mello said sitting down on the end of Matt's bed. Matt still wouldn't look up; he kept his eyes glued to his DS. "It's important. I need to talk to you," Mello told him taking the DS away. As soon as Matt heard the word "important" he was certain Mello was going to tell him all about the one he loved, and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear that someone else had beaten him to Mello's heart. Matt then noticed the CD in Mello's hands and wanted even less to do with the conversation. _Is he really going to ask my opinion on a present?_ Matt thought to himself feeling sick to his stomach at the thought.

"Sorry, I'm really tired, not tonight Mello," Matt said quietly as he took his DS back from Mello. "But, it's really important!" Mello demanded. "It's got nothing to do with me," Matt replied. "It has everything to do with you, you idiot!" Mello said angrily. Matt looked over at Mello confused. "What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "I got this for you, stupid," Mello said shoving the CD toward Matt. "What?" Matt said staring at the CD. "Say what again and I'll punch you I swear! Why can't you just say 'thank you'??" Mello yelled. Matt looked at Mello in surprise, why was he so mad and what was so important about this disc…?

Matt took another look at the CD. He'd never heard of the musician or the song. He opened the wrapping around the case and opened it. He carefully removed the CD from the case and walked over to his CD player sticking it in and pressing play then sat back down on his bed. The sound wasn't like Mello at all, it was a very "pop" sound. But when Matt started actually listening to the words, realizing that entry all those months ago had been about him. Mello was always so certain of everything he did it seemed, but to know that Mello was hesitant or nervous, it let Matt know he meant a lot to Mello.

The song came to an end and Matt looked over at Mello smiling slightly. "Thank you," Matt said. "See, that wasn't so hard right?" Mello replied. "Yeah, you know it's real charming when you call me stupid," Matt told him laughing knowing that was how Mello acted when he was nervous. "Well you were being a real idiot about the whole thing, I mean how could you say it's got nothing to do with you? What made you think that?" Mello asked. Matt's throat felt like it was closing, he would be happy to go to his grave never telling Mello he read his journal. "Uh, well… Umm... You see…" Matt stammered trying to figure a way to get out of telling Mello and a way to distract him to make him forget what he was asking. "You're stalling… What did you do?" Mello asked staring at Matt.

Then it suddenly came to him. _If you want to live, kiss him, _his mind told him. So Matt took off his goggles setting them down next to him then pulled Mello toward himself pressing his lips to Mello's.

***

L woke to find himself sprawled in his chair with a blanket barely hanging on half his body. He sat up rubbing his eyes and looking around. He looked around at the piles of folders strewn on the floor then at the stack on the desk that were still unsolved. He ran his hands through his hair scratching his scalp then decided to get back to work. But first he would need coffee.

He walked out going toward the kitchen and the house was strangely busy. All of the children were running around. _Shouldn't they be in class?_ L thought to himself. He eyed them cautiously trying not to get run into. In trying to avoid the children he ended up bumping into the school headmaster Rodger.

"Young man you should watch where you're going!" Roger said in an authoritative tone that was just met with a blank look from L. "Just because you're L doesn't excuse you from having manners," Roger told him. To which L simply stared at him a few more second, shrugged and then kept walking. He never understood why Watari kept Roger around, the man was a twit.

After another close call with one of the children L stopped her turning her around. "What is going on here?" he asked. She smiled widely revealing large dimples. "There's a new kid!" she said excitedly. L wondered why he hadn't been notified of this new child coming. "Thank you," he told the girl and let her on her way. It did explain there being no class, generally on a new child's first day there are a lot group activities to try to get them acquainted with everyone.

L continued walking toward the kitchen, the yearning for coffee becoming stronger with all the noise in the house. Watari stood in the kitchen cup in hand waiting for L. "Quite busy today, isn't it?" Watari said as he handed the cup to L. "I didn't know we were having a new arrival today," L replied. "Ah yes, well things have been a bit hectic. The child is quite something. Actually, she has already solved your kidnapping case," Watari told him. L looked at him with surprise. "The boy who stabbed Sakura?" L asked. "Yes, she was able to tell the investigators at Scotland Yard where they could find evidence linking the boy to the kidnappings as well as the murder," Watari said. "Fascinating…" L replied as he dropped sugar cubes into his cup.

"Would you like to meet her?" Watari asked. "I need to get back to work actually, maybe later on," L replied. "Come now, Lawliet… I know that you wanted to solve that case for Sakura, but you really should meet this girl," Watari told him. "Very well, what is her name?" L asked trying not to be disappointed that he'd let his emotions get in the way of handling the case before anyone else had a chance. "Her name is Asya," Watari replied.

Watari began walking out of the kitchen motioning for L to follow. L did and they made their way through the chaos finally making it to the common room where a few of the children were attempting to get Asya to play a game with them. She seemed disinterested and looked up when Watari and L came into the room eying L curiously. L gazed at her as though assessing her. Her skin was very dark and her raven black hair was short and straight in a slanted cut following her jaw lines, her eyes were a powerful hazel green.

"Asya, may we have a moment?" Watari asked with a soft smile. She simply nodded and stood from where she sat walking over toward them. "I take it this is the one known as L?" Asya asked. Watari nodded in reply to her. "Well, I suppose I should let you get to know each other," Watari said and quickly walked off. L was not in the mood to get to know someone new. He wasn't in a sociable mood at all.

"Where did you come here from?" L asked attempting make conversation. "Africa," Asya replied. "What does your name mean?" L asked seeing if this attempt was worth making or if he should just get back to working. "Born in a time of grief…" she told him without showing any sort of feeling about it. L really didn't know what to say. He wasn't a social expert but it seemed that this girl wanted to converse with him as much as he did with her, which was not at all. "I need to get back to work, it was nice to meet you Asya," L said extending his hand. Asya eyed his hand; she didn't want to touch him. Whenever she came into physical contact with anyone she learned something she didn't want to. While this was very useful when it came to locating evidence, she always felt uncomfortable seeing the flash of someone's past before her eyes. After a few awkward moments L put his hand back at his side. They nodded to each other in goodbye.

Just as L was about to leave Matt slammed right into him pushing him toward Asya. L attempted to move away but the force made him put his hands out and he ended up grabbing Asya's shoulders. The flash of memories flooded into her head. Hundreds of cases, Sakura, all of his past flooding to her as he held on. Asya shoved L away hard forcing him to the floor.

Matt just looked on at the scene surprised. While it wasn't great to have L flying at you there certainly wasn't a reason to shove him down with such force. "Sorry about that," Matt said putting his DS into his vest pocket. "Watch where you're going!" L and Asya said loudly in unison. "I said I'm sorry, you're the one that shoved him on the floor," Matt said to Asya. "Leave me alone," Asya told him sternly trying to move past Matt without making contact. "Who on earth are you anyhow?" Matt asked blocking her path. "No one of consequence," she replied walking past him only to be met by Mello.

"You have a problem?" Mello asked. Asya had a very serious look on her face, she always hated gaining someone else's memory because it would stay with her a long time and with all the horrid things that L had investigated the images in her head made her sick to her stomach. "My problem is that you are in my way," Asya replied. "What?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Mello yelled. "Mel, just let her go," Matt said not sure what was up with that girl. "Fine, whatever," Mello replied moving for her to pass but then bump her shoulder as she walked by. She paused looking at him and then at Matt, her eyes wide the image of the two kissing searing into her brain. She shook her head making a sound of frustration as she ran off.

"What's her problem?" Mello asked. "I'm guessing she doesn't like people touching her," Matt replied shrugging. "So, are we going to go visit Sakura today?" Mello asked look at Matt then L as he got back to his feet. "I have many things to take care of today, I will not be available," L replied. The two looked at him in shock, why wouldn't he put every aside to see her? "Crime does not stop, I still have work to do," L told them. "Suit yourself, asshole. I thought you loved her," Mello said angrily. "Don't dare to take this for more than what it is, I will see her, I have to take care of some things first. I have responsibilities after all," L replied quietly and turned to walk toward the door. "You're scared! You have responsibilities to her too!" Mello yelled. L glanced back slightly and kept walking.

***

Sakura woke sleepily with her cell phone in her hand. She never had received a call from Mello after he left. She hoped that meant something good. She looked over at the clock on the wall, she had actually slept fairly late. Apparently the surgery and activity of the prior day had taken its toll, though surprisingly she didn't feel terrible. She flipped open her cell phone scrolling down to L again, wondering if she should call him. He would probably be coming back soon so she closed the phone and put it on the table next to her bed.

It was this type of time she hated, alone in her room hearing the bustling in the hall of people visiting with their loved ones as she lay stuck in her bed, even though she could get up the nurses would scold her whenever she tried to walk around saying that she might open her wound if she moved around too much in the first couple days after surgery. So she turned on the television. L's name flashed on the screen as various cases were accounted as solved. He'd been busy, exceptionally so… Sakura kept watching, wondering when he'd had a chance to solve this many cases.

Just as she was pondering the cases a knock came at her open door. She looked over to see Watari, Matt, Mello and a young girl. "Come in everyone," Sakura said waving them in. "How are you feeling?" Mello asked as they walked in. "I'm doing just fine. I'd be better if they'd let me out of here... How are _you_ doing Mel?" Sakura said smiling when she questioned him. "Um, good…" he said a smirk playing on his face for a moment."So, who do we have here?" Sakura asked looking toward Asya. "This is Asya, she's just recently come to our home. You were the only one she had yet to meet," Watari told Sakura. "Well, I'm sorry they made you come all the way out here Asya, not much to see," Sakura said with a smile. "It's no trouble, nice to meet you," Asya said.

"So, you come from Africa I take it?" Sakura asked Asya. Asya nodded in reply slight surprised that Sakura would say so since Asya didn't really have an accent when she spoke English most people thought she was American. "Did you know that in Greek your name means sunrise?" Sakura asked. Asya looked at her curiously. What did it matter what her name meant, her life was closer to the African meaning; grief seemed to surround most of her life. "Hey, do you think we could have a minute, I'd like to talk to Asya," Sakura said to the others. Mello looked a bit disappointed, he wanted to tell her how the night had gone but he simply nodded and the three walked out of the room. Watari closed the door behind them.

"You know, when they took me into the home I was a thief," Sakura said randomly. Asya kept quiet, her arms wrapped at her waist as she stared off out the window. "You don't really like getting close to people do you?" Sakura asked. "So?" Asya replied in a "what's your point" tone. "It's just that you don't need to be so distant. "There are a lot of good people at Wammy's," Sakura said. "Like L?" Asya said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, he takes a bit of prying to get any real emotions out but he's definitely a good one," Sakura said. "It doesn't take any prying for me…" Asya said quietly. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You won't believe me anyway," Asya replied. "Try me," Sakura said trying to reach out toward Asya but she shifted just out of reach. "Do we have to do this?" Asya asked trying to avoid the subject. Most people laughed in her face or worse, back in her home town they thought she was some sort of devil. "Do what? I'm not here to judge you, I'm just here to listen. You don't need to be worried," Sakura told her. "Of course…" Asya said still looking out the window. Sakura got up from her bed walking over to Asya.

"I swear, I will never hurt you, I'll always be here, just like I am for the others… You can tell me anything," Sakura told her. "Right, so what am I supposed to burst into tears and thank you now?" Asya asked. "I would hope nothing so dramatic… Leave that to the boys," Sakura said with a grin. Asya laughed, for the first time in a long time. Little by little Sakura was resolved to get to know this girl and befriend her.

They talked a while more and eventually Asya told Sakura the truth about seeing things when she came in contact with people and Sakura sympathized with how difficult that must make things and understood why she was hesitant to be close to people.

After a while the impatient Mello barged into the room, tired of waiting. "Hey, Mello, wait, they might be…" Matt's voice trailed off as their eyes fell upon the scene of Asya sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed with her laughing. Watari walked in last smiling. If anyone could make Asya comfortable he knew it would be Sakura.

They all chatted for a while, though Asya became much more reserved when the others where in the room with them. Sakura kept checking the time noticing that L had still not showed up, but she didn't want to ask, he may have very well been on an important case, after all crime never rests. A few hours later Sakura started getting tired and laid down. "You guys can hang out if you want, I'm just going to lay down for a little bit…" she told them, a hint of sadness in her voice at the fact that L had never shown up. She knew he cared for her but yet wondered what he could be up to that wouldn't allow for even a short visit.

Eventually they all left for the day. Sakura was alone again, no sign of L… Not even something as simple as a text message. Yet her childish side wouldn't allow for her to try calling him. A few days passed with the usual visitor but no L.

She went to attempt to take a walk to clear her head. Just as she was getting to the door Dr. Motiani walked in.

"Hello there," Sakura said flashing a smile at the doctor and hoping to get past her to get some air. Her thoughts were whirling between confusion and anger.

"Hello, you are looking well. My name is Chandra Motiani. I am the consulting cardiac surgeon that spoke with your friend a couple nights ago. Has he discussed the testing with you?" she asked returning Sakura's smile.

"I know who you are, actually we've met previously.. But I doubt you remember me, it was a very long time ago," Sakura told her, avoiding the question since she didn't know what these tests were that she spoke of.

"Oh really?... Hmm, ah yes, you were the young girl in Honolulu weren't you?" Dr. Motiani said recalling the time from years ago.

"Yes, that was me. You have a very good memory. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a short walk," Sakura told her attempting to scoot past the doctor.

"But, the tests are we moving forward with that?" Dr. Motiani asked gently placing her hand on Sakura's arm to stop her.

"Oh, no… I've decided not to take action, I've survived this long, I'm sure everything will be fine," Sakura told her as she moved her arm out of the doctor's grasp. The doctor looked at her completely baffled. She didn't know what to say. Every day in theory could be Sakura's last based upon her medical records.

The doctor attempted to stop Sakura so that they could talk but Sakura was not in any sort of mood to talk. She was clearly confused, she didn't know what was going on or why L was ignoring her and hadn't told her about something as simple as some tests that needed to be done.

The more she walked the more frustrated she became. Telling herself she should have known it would come to this. Everyone distanced themselves eventually. They couldn't or didn't want to deal with this situation. She scolded herself for having thought L would be any different.

She got back to her room, staring at the door. That's when she decided. She walked up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I want to be discharged," she said with a smile trying to act as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"We'll have to have a doctor look at you first before that is determined," the nurse told her.

"I'm in great shape now. There's no need to worry, I'm totally fine," Sakura told her trying to quickly push things along. The nurse looked at her curiously.

"So you want to sign out AMA then?" the nurse asked then went to explain AMA.

"I know, against medical advice, this isn't the first time I've been in a hospital…" Sakura said becoming slightly impatient. She just wanted to leave, let all of this be behind her, to never think about this again. If her time to die came, so be it.

The nurse hesitantly wrote up the release forms having the on-duty lead attending physician to sign off, much to his disapproval.

"Thank you both very much," Sakura said grabbing her copy of the form and going back to her room. She picked up all of her things putting them in her bags that Watari had brought for her. After she looked around one last time to make sure she had everything she picked up her bags and walked out to the elevator.

She got down to the street hailing a cab. She got it and just sat. She said nothing for some time. The driver looked at her slightly nervous wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"Where to Miss?" he asked keeping an eye on her through the rearview mirror. She hadn't decided if she wanted to go back to Wammy's or not yet. She wasn't sure if she was ready to confront L if she saw him.

"Just drive, we'll figure it out along the way," she told him giving a small smile in attempt to ease the troubled look the driver had on his face.

"Alright then," he said and pulled the cab from the curb and they went off down the street.


	12. Chapter 11 London Bridge is Falling Down

Sakura sat back in the taxi looking around at the city noticing they were mostly going not too far from the hospital. Going from Duke Hill St over the bridge via King Williams and then to Great Tower St and doubling back at St. Mary At Hill.

As they kept driving she noticed the Apex Hotel. She had heard it was a nice getaway and that the staff was stellar. After debating with herself for a little while she made up her mind. She needed a bit more time to think about what she would say to L.

"I've figured it out," Sakura started with a smile, "I'd like to go to the Apex."

"Alright then, are you sure you're alright?" he replied hesitant with the question since he didn't know her, but something about this situation seemed off to him as though most of the time she had been somewhere far away lost in serious thought.

"I'm going to be fine," she told him with a confident look. He shrugged slightly not really believing her but took her to the Apex as she requested.

"Here we are then, do you need to call anyone?" he asked as he pulled to the curb. His questioning made her curious; she couldn't understand why he was asking her these questions. "Sorry Miss, father to three teen girls, I can't help but ask."

"Well then you've got enough to worry about, no need to add me to the mix," Sakura told him as she reached her hand up gently squeezing his shoulder and smiling. She went through her bag getting the fare out from her wallet going to hand it to him.

"Don't worry about it, you take care of yourself now," he told her giving her a fatherly sort of "be good" nod.

"I will, have a good day," she replied getting her things and getting out of the cab. She waved to let him know he could leave but he waited until she was inside to pull away.

She went inside and the hotel lobby didn't look much different from a lot of other. It had a slightly modern feel to it with the leather couches and very square designed lights hanging from the ceiling. She walked up to the desk and was greeted by a smiling young woman.

"Do you have a reservation Miss?" she asked in a sweet gentle voice.

"Actually, I don't. Are there rooms available?" Sakura asked, she hadn't thought of that beforehand. She hoped there was still space available. It was fairly certain since there weren't any holidays coming up.

"Yes, there are rooms available, do you have any preference to the room type?" the woman asked as she handed Sakura a brochure that detailed the different room styles and went through the different amenities that each had with her. Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw the Junior Suite description. It was certainly more than she needed but it sounded beautiful. A king size bed, pillows that she could pick the softness of, a living area separated from the bath, a balcony, Bose sound system and a great deal more.

"This one, I definitely want this one Adele," Sakura said taking note of the woman's name tag and pointing to the Junior Suite. Adele smiled as she began putting information into the computer to reserve the room. She got everything in order taking Sakura's information and credit card payment.

"Here you go Ms. Yamashita," Adele said handing Sakura her key card. "Do you need any assistance with your bags?"

"Oh no, I'm good. A bubble bath is calling my name," Sakura said grinning as she took the key and picked up her bags.

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call us," Adele told her.

"Thanks for everything!" Sakura said and went on her way to her room.

***

L sat crouched in front of his computer screen. He'd barely left the room in days. Watari would check on him now and then asking if he was going to see Sakura but he would always reply that he would go later on. He leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling a moment when the phone rang. He quickly scooped it up between his thumb and index finger holding it slightly away from his ear.

"What do you mean gone?" L said his voice betraying the shock of the news.

"She's been discharged from the hospital of her own accord," Watari replied detailing that all her things were gone from her room and she'd signed out AMA.

"What good does she think that will do? Has she contacted you?" L said his voice somewhere between anger and concern. He knew she was stubborn but never thought that she would do something so obviously careless and dangerous.

"No, I was rather hoping she'd called you," Watari told him with a sullen tone.

"She hasn't contacted me. Honestly, I've been very busy. If she's trying to get my attention she's going about this all wrong…" L said frustrated. Silence held the line for a moment. "She could have called me if she really wanted me to come see her. She doesn't have to play at these ridiculous games…" L continued on trying to justify not seeing her in his own mind. "What if something happens to her? Is she even thinking of how this will affect everyone else? She can be so selfish at times…" L said wavering between feeling concerned and trying to convince himself he wasn't at fault.

"Her cell phone has a locator chip in it," Watari told L not responding to any of L's statements know that he was more saying it to himself than looking for answers from Watari.

"Yes, I had just been pulling that up," L replied. He had memorized the serial number to her chip. In years past he would pull it up randomly to see where she was. His screen revealed that she hadn't gone very far from the hospital at all. Just across the River Thames. "She's still in London." Then suddenly the signal disappeared. "Damn that woman!" L said angrily as he lost the signal.

"What's wrong?" Watari asked with concern.

"She's disabled it…" L replied. "I'm going to bring her home before this gets out of hand."

"Very well, I'll have the car ready," Watari replied.

L hurriedly readied to leave. He stopped suddenly wondering how things had so quickly come to this point. It was only a week ago that he laid next to her in her hospital bed and now he'd driven his feelings so far down that it felt more like an inconvenience to be taken away from his work.

"Maybe love isn't for me after all…" he mumbled to himself regretfully as he walked into the hall toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" a voice said from behind him. He looked back seeing Asya standing in the hall.

"I don't have time right now. If you need something please see Roger," L replied turning toward the door again.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer," she said with surprising authority as she closed the door.

"As I said I don't have time to explain, remove your hand from the door," L said in a demanding sort of tone.

"It's about her, isn't it? Is she in some kind of trouble?" she said holding her hand firmly on the door.

"I don't know… But if she is you're preventing me from ensuring her safety," L replied giving a stern look.

"I'm going with you," Asya told him removing her hand from the door.

"I can't comply with this request, I will take care of this and have Watari alert if anything should arise," L told her as he opened the door.

"It wasn't a request," she replied following him. Finally he just gave up and allowed her to follow him out to the car.

***

As soon as Sakura got into her room she took out her cell phone. She knew there was some sort of beacon chip inside. Disassembling the phone she took out the small chip, broke it in half and walked into the bathroom flushing it down the toilet. She knew that Watari or possibly even L would eventually search for her but she didn't want to be found yet.

She started running her bubble bath as she planned and went to get undressed. She slowly removed the gauze from her stab wound looking at herself in the mirror. She had a few scars from various incidents when she'd either worked on cases or had been fixing her cars. The doctor had done an excellent job on her stitches though and it probably wouldn't be a large scar. She sighed and waited for the tub to fill. Bubbles reached just above the lip of the tub and she turned off the water and gently slide down into the warm water.

She tried to think of this as her own little vacation, a chance to get away from reality for a little while. Avoid the realization that L was the same as everyone else. She'd put him on a pedestal far too high. It was unfair, it was impossible. He was still just a man, not some sort of god able to brave through all situations and solve all problems.

She let her body go limp letting herself go under the water for a little while the calm quiet of the water made her feel peaceful. After a little while holding her breath she felt slight tension in her chest. She sat up quickly out of reflex and put her hand on her chest. Moments later it calmed and she felt alright.

She got out of the bath and got dressed. She needed a new distraction. Looking at a few fliers in the room she decided to make a trek to go shopping. She grabbed her wallet putting it in her pocket and glanced at her disassembled cell phone leaving it on the table and walked out the door.

She got to the market and it was bustling with all sorts of vendors trying to get the attention of potential customers passing by. She decided to walk further in the city just roaming around seeing what was around. She'd never actually spent too much time sightseeing in London.

After a while walking she ended up on Bow St and a heavenly chocolate aroma filled the air. She looked around and saw the store, Chocology. She couldn't resist walking in and was greeted by a jovial man.

"Hello! Welcome to Chocology, would you care to sample a Neuhaus truffle?" he asked holding a plate toward her. She gladly accepted thanking him. As she looked at it should couldn't help but imagine L would be in heaven in this store.

She browsed through the store filled with a variety of Belgian, French and Swiss chocolates. They even had Whitakers as well. She couldn't resist the urge and picked up a box of coffee crèmes mumbling to herself that L would love them. She picked up a few other things such as Valrhona bars for Mello and a box of truffles for Watari and various boxes of assorted pralines.

She happily stacked them all onto the counter and the gentleman running the store put them in a large bag for her then told her the total and she handed him cash for it. The exchanged appreciative thank yous and she was on her way again.

The day wasn't very hot but Sakura thought it might be best to get the chocolates back to the safety of the air conditioned hotel room. So she began walking back in that direction. She walked down King William St and smiled to herself. She was enjoying being a tourist.

She finally made it on to East Cheap which became Great Tower St and then it hit her. The bag fell from her hand and the boxes of chocolates flew onto the sidewalk as she crashed to her knees clutching her chest with gasping breaths. A crowd began to form around her most people walking far around trying to avoid the urge to watch on and stare as she fell to her side on the sidewalk.

***

L got out his cell phone while they drove up to London first attempting to call Sakura. He promptly received her voicemail. L then checked with the credit card company to see if she'd made any recent purchases that would assist in locating her. The latest charge to go through was the Apex Hotel.

"She's at a hotel across the river from the hospital.." L said to Watari after finishing his call with the creditors and telling them to alert him immediately if there were further activity.

"Well that's a relief. At least we know she's safe," Watari replied. L grumbled a bit still wondering what she was thinking by doing this. They began driving up Lower Thames getting closer to the hotel and as they got closer L started to feel nervous. What would he say to her? Did he have the right to be angry? Would she even speak with him?

All the while Asya just looked on observing him in silence. She knew quite a bit about his feelings toward Sakura even though he tried to bury them under the guise of work.

Asya generally wasn't inclined to meddle in other people's affairs; she was generally far too busy avoiding people. But Sakura was the first to not mock her ability or try to test her, on some level she felt that she had to ensure that L wouldn't give up on that relationship.

He steeled himself ready to receive the ring back again. Accepting the feeling that he was not meant for this. Accepting that the only place he felt true comfort was when he was working. This had all been a pleasant dream but it simply wasn't realistic. He couldn't afford to be in love when the world needed him for his skills. Besides, she deserved better than this. She deserved someone that would truly always be there, not someone that would run and hide in his work when something so serious arose.

They parked in front of the hotel and L told Asya to stay in the car and walked in to hotel going to the front desk. Adele was still working at the time and she pleasantly recalled meeting Sakura though she wasn't very apt to give L further details.

"Please, I need to see her," L said trying to be as polite as possible but feeling impatience creeping into his words.

"For all I know you're some vexed ex-boyfriend. I can't very well let you up to see her unannounced," Adele said, he looked wild to her, his unkempt hair going in every direction and a clear lack of sleep in his eyes.

"Ma'am it's alright, he doesn't mean her harm," Asya said from behind him.

"I told you to stay in the car," L said frustratedly.

"I don't take orders from anybody, besides I couldn't just let you go make a fool of yourself," Asya said receiving a rather shocked and offended look from L. "I know what you're trying to do…" He simply stared at her for a moment wondering just what she knew.

"I'll ring her room to see if she's here, and if she wants to see you," Adele replied picking up the phone, she looked into the room register dialing the room number. When she looked back up L and Asya were gone.

As soon as he'd seen her dial he had what he needed, the room number always matched the phone extension number. He made his way quickly to the stairs running up to the fifth floor with Asya right behind him. He flew through the hall stopping fast at the door to room 523, Sakura's room. He knocked on the door and no response came.

"Sakura… Open the door," L said firmly knocking more. "Please, open the door. We need to talk." His attempts felt futile. What did he have to do? Beg her?

He couldn't understand it; he didn't feel the least bit ashamed as he knelt down in front of her door pleading for her to open it. Asya looked on with surprise and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen such pure emotion for a long time. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself he loved her and he couldn't stop it, no matter how many cases he buried himself in. He began to get concerned when she still didn't answer the door. Hoping she was just on the other side giggling to herself at his display.

He took out a lock pick set that he kept handy of "necessary occasions" and began to pick the lock after a little bit of time he got the door open and walked in. He ran through the rooms searching every where he saw a bandage in the garbage and clothes on the floor. Then he noticed parts of her dismantled cell phone placed in a row on a table. The worry crept further into his mind. If she needed something, she couldn't contact anyone. If something happened… No familiar face would come to her aid.

They rushed back out the door, down the stairs and out the lobby onto the street. L didn't know where he was going but he needed to find her. He told Watari to drive through the area and he would walk as she couldn't have gotten too far. He'd given up and making Asya do anything and simply let her follow him.

L was about to start in on direction but saw a large crowd down the street. His heart sank as they ran toward the crowd then pushed their way through them to see her lying on the ground barely conscious. He quickly dropped to his knees next to her taking her in his arms pulling her close.

"Sakura, what happened?" L asked. She smiled her eyes only slightly open and looked at him.

"I knew you'd come… I knew you'd find me…" she said in a hushed voice. He returned her smile.

"I always will…" he replied. All his previous thoughts flew out of his mind. There was no way he was going to let her go. There was no chance of being able to stop loving her. He called Watari telling him that he found Sakura and to hurry to where they were and that they would need to return to the hospital.

Sakura looked up noticing Asya standing beside them. "You've been keeping watch over him?" she asked to Asya.

"I couldn't very well let him do anything foolish," Asya replied smiling. L looked at her still not sure what she meant by doing something foolish, she'd said it a couple times now.

They got to the hospital quickly and Sakura was readmitted into the ICU. Dr. Motiani was called in and L spoke with her saying that they should do the testing.

"We may not have time for that. I've given her the nitroglycerin to tide this over, but this declining turn has me concerned," the doctor told him.

"Whatever means necessary, she must live… I promised her…" L replied.

***

Sakura began to feel the nitroglycerin working into her system. Her eye sight became clearer as she looked around seeing that she was back in the hospital and hooked to various machines. Asya stood by her bedside watching as Sakura came to.

"So, are you and L getting along?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Not particularly," Asya replied laughing a little.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly and seemingly randomly. Asya looked at her confused. "For not letting him do anything foolish." Sakura had a feeling she knew what Asya meant.

Asya took Sakura's hand letting the memories flow. A blur of images good and bad passed through her. She wanted to understand Sakura, to know what was going on without going through so many questions.

As she let go a look of surprise was on her face. The Sakura that the world saw and the Sakura that was hidden inside were two very different people. This seemingly confident and happy woman had secretly been bottling a lot of fear and sadness.

"You know he needs you as much as you need him," Asya told her randomly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"L, you two really are a mess when you're apart," Asya said with a smile.

"You think so?" Sakura said laughing a little.

"Come on, you run off to some hotel when he is seemingly avoiding you and he buries himself in his work when he's scared that he can't make the right decision to save your life… If you both weren't so stubborn and actually talked things out your problems would be solved," Asya told her. Sakura looked offended for a moment since Asya was basically telling her they were being childish. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"Fair enough…" Sakura replied her look softening. Asya sat down with her talking about L. After a while L came into the area where Sakura and Asya were.

"Well, I guess I'll let you guys be alone," Asya said with a slight smile and then walked beyond the curtain at the end of Sakura's bed.

"I'm sorry…" the two said in unison. They smiled at each other. L stood closely at the side of her bed.

"I should've been here… I didn't intend for anything to happen to you," L said.

"I should've just called you… I didn't mean to worry you," she replied. "Thank you, for coming when you did…"

He took her hands in his as he sat at the side of her bed gently placing his lips to her forehead. "I'll never let you down again… I swear," he said quietly. They talked a while being completely honest about their feelings and fears just as Asya had suggested to Sakura.


	13. Chapter 12 Fight for Your Life

Dr. Motiani stood just outside the curtain to Sakura's bed conversing in whispers with Watari. She was concerned that they needed to move forward quicker than anticipated. She knew that in a rushed situation mistakes were far more likely to occur.

"I have complete faith in you Chandra, I know you will do your utmost for her," Watari said reassuringly.

"I appreciate your confidence. My greatest worry is her, we can't force her to have this surgery. If she signed out AMA, I'm not certain that she'll comply with the course of action I've outlined," Chandra replied in a worried tone.

"The good and bad thing about youth is how much their minds change. I think that given today's events she will be apt to concur with the surgery," Watari said with a smile. Chandra took a deep breath giving him an "I hope you're right" look. He simply nodded in return and pulled the curtain for her to enter.

As Dr. Motiani's gaze went from Watari to Sakura her eye's filled with surprise slightly. The sight before her made her slightly uncomfortable, she always disliked interupting "personal" moments between patients and their loved ones. She took her clipboard and tapped L on the shoulder. He clearly looked as uncomfortable as she felt as he stood putting his hands into his pockets and not making direct eye contact.

"How are you feeling now?" Chandra asked Sakura trying to keep the image of the two youngsters kissing far from her mind.

"I'm fine now thanks," Sakura said smiling.

"We need to talk about something very serious… Would you like to speak alone?" Chandra asked. Sakura shook her head no and waited for her to continue. "Very well then… You need to have surgery," she started and began to outline the details of what would occur. Sakura only half listened, once the part about "highly invasive" surgery crossed Chandra's lips Sakura seemed to stare off into space. Meanwhile L was taking in every word as though he were memorizing it.

Chandra detailed everything that would occur from pre-op to post-op. Though she felt as if her words were just passing over Sakura and that she wasn't actually hearing it. She didn't intend to perform a surgery where the patient had no clue though.

"Are you listening?" Chandra asked.

"I guess… Cracking open my rib cage, blah blah, grafting in stuff, something, whatever," Sakura replied in a distant voice. Chandra eyed her seriously, how could this girl be so non-chalant and seemingly not care about what was going to happen to her. She then looked to L who had a frustrated sort of look in his eyes.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" L said without looking up. Chandra hoped he might be able to talk some sense into Sakura. It thoroughly surprised her how within minutes this seemingly happy girl changed to being distant and uncaring. She nodded in response and motioned for Watari to join her outside the curtain.

"Has she always been this way?" Chandra whispered to Watari.

"She has always been a bit unpredictable. She is reasonable though, she just needs time to come around," Watari replied.

"Unfortunately, time is not something we have very much of…" Chandra told him. Then they heard a surprisingly loud voice coming from behind the curtain.

"What does it matter if I listen or not?! I'll be unconscious anyways!" Sakura's voice came clearly through the curtain.

"There's no need to raise your voice. Even though it is true you will be unconscious, you should be aware of what is going to happen," L replied quietly.

"I don't want to know, okay?! I just want this to go away! I don't want to be in a hospital ever again!" Sakura maintained her loud tone.

"Please stop yelling…" L requested still keeping his voice low.

"I will yell if I want to! I'm going to die!!" Sakura said finally spilling her fear out into the air. The reason she'd avoided surgery all these years.

"You're not going to die! We've called in one of the greatest cadriac surgeons in the world. You will survive! You will not die," L raised his voice which surprised Chandra to hear since he was always very discrete whenever she had seen him. She looked over at Watari curiously.

"Only she could elicit this type of reaction," Watari whispered in reply to her glance.

"Say it! I am not going to die. Say it!" L's voice rang with authority. Silence followed it and Chandra could almost picture an angry Sakura with her arms crossed not speaking. "I will not have you giving up now. Not after I finally realized…" L's voice trailed off. Chandra made her greatest attempt not to listen after this knowing that the conversation was going on a very private turn. She decided it best to go out of hearing range.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea, could I bring you anything?" she asked Watari.

"Tea sounds very nice, I will accompany you," he replied.

Chandra had hoped this wouldn't be so difficult but when she recalled the girl from her first year as a medical student she knew this would not be easy. The girl was undeniably stubborn, even in great amounts of pain she would refuse to properly take medications. Though every once in a while she would see the softer side of the girl. As she began making tea for Watari and herself her mind wandered back to one of those days.

She was making her rounds checking in on patients as part of her internship. She paused at the door to a young girl's room. She took her chart in hand and mustered a smile as she walked into the room. The little girl sat next to the window staring out tears in her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Chandra asked quickly walking up to her.

"No, not really.." Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and gave a smile.

"But you were crying…" she replied.

"I can't be in pain. Because then tutu will be sad," Sakura told her.

"Who is tutu?" Chandra asked.

"Tutu, my grandma, you know? You're not from here, huh?" Sakura said looking up at her.

"No, I'm not. Where I come from grandmother is daa dee maa," Chandra replied.

"That's weird…" Sakura replied scrunching her noise in thought of the word. Chandra laughed and ruffled Sakura's hair a little to which Sakura joined in the laughter. "So don't tell, okay? I'm fine! I'm going to live forever and take care of tutu!" Sakura told her confidently.

"I'm sure she would like that," Chandra replied with a soft smile.

"The water's ready," Watari's voice pulled her from the memory.

"Oh right, sorry about that," Chandra said taking the whistling kettle off of the burner. He just smiled in reply.

***

L listened intently as Dr. Motiani spoke detailing the proceedure. He began to notice, however, that Sakura's eyes seemed to glaze over the further into the surgery details the doctor went. Why wouldn't she want to know what was going to happen and what to expect after the surgery was completed? Did she honestly not care? The term ignorance is bliss did not logically apply to this situation in his mind.

Eventually the doctor asked if she had been listening. To which she muttered a bit about vague details on what the surgery entailed. L knew that a rollcoaster was ensuing. He should have known by her tone when she told the doctor that she was "fine". Fine never really held it's true context with her. It was like a code word that meant anything but its true definition. He wondered if this was just something only she did or if all women had this tendancy…

He kept eyeing Sakura and the more information that was revealed about the surgery the more the seemed to be off in some distant world. This was a side of her he wasn't particularly fond of. Though figuring out how to get her mood to change was never a simple task. Some times his attempts would be well received and others would end in something thrown at his head. At least in the hospital there was no fear of tire irons or wrenches.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" L said to the doctor still keeping his eyes fixed on Sakura. She nodded to him and the doctor and Watari went outside the curtain. "You should be attentive to what they are going to do. This is your body and life that are being discussed." He kept his voice low.

"What does it matter if I listen or not?! I'll be unconscious anyways!" Sakura yelled with anger looming in her eyes as she glanced at L then turned away.

"There's no need to raise your voice. Even though it is true you will be unconscious, you should be aware of what is going to happen," L replied quietly putting a hand on her arm and trying to maintain a softer look in spite of simply wanting to shake this attitude out of her.

"I don't want to know, okay?! I just want this to go away! I don't want to be in a hospital ever again!" Sakura maintained her loud tone pushing his hand off her arm.

"Please stop yelling…" L requested with a slight frown still keeping his voice low.

"I will yell if I want to! I'm going to die!!" Sakura said fear filled her face as she attempted to prevent herself from bursting into tears by staring up at the ceiling.

"You're not going to die! We've called in one of the greatest cadriac surgeons in the world. You will survive! You will not die," L told her with his voice raised as he held tight to her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Say it! I am not going to die. Say it!"

Sakura glared at him. The look seemed to say "you don't understand and you never will". He maintained his confident gaze though.

"I will not have you giving up now. Not after I finally realized…" L's voice went quiet for a moment, "not after I realized that I couldn't imagine a world without you. More than that, I won't accept a world without you." His eyes became soft as he ran his hands down her arms then taking her hands in his. "Please… Tell me… Tell me you're not going to die… I… There's nothing I can do… You have to fight, I need to know that you're going to fight for you life… That you want to live," he said, his tone was defeated, he looked at her as a single tear rolled down falling onto his hand.

***

Sakura looked on, this was the second time she'd seen him shed tears, and once again it was her fault… She wish that the day could start over. She hated seeing him cry. It was all because of the this lingering problem with her health. The decision needed to be made seriously.

She finally let go, she couldn't be strong any more. She didn't have the energy to brush this off and flash an appologetic smile telling him everything would be fine. Tears flowed from her eyes and she couldn't bring any words to escape her lips. L pulled her toward him holding her tightly.

After a few minutes Sakura's tears stopped. L looked in her eyes deeply and then gently placed kisses on her cheeks where her tears had flowed.

"You're going to make it through this, and we're going to go home together. No matter what it takes," L told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm just so…afraid… There really is a chance I will die on that table," she replied quietly.

"Trust me… You're going to make it," L told her trying to give a confident smile.

"Who knew you were such an optimist…" she said returning his smile. She felt lucky to have him. If he didn't show up then she would have just died on that sidewalk alone in London. If he weren't there in the hospital she would have been alone crying in fear of the surgery that now truly was no longer choice but necessity.

"Do you want me to tell you what the doctor said?" L asked. He had memorized verbatim the words that Dr. Motiani spoke. Sakura nodded and he began to repeat everything he had heard. She smiled watching him, he never let her down. Inspite of her faults, her moods, her wild nature, he stood by her.

Shadows stood just outside the curtain and Sakura called out for Dr. Motiani and Watari to come back in. The doctor seemed slightly hesitant and Sakura knew she must have heard her yelling. She appologized to the doctor and told her they decided that she would be having the surgery. The look of relief was clear on the doctor's face at these words.

"So then, we will need to start as soon as possible. I'm going to schedule this for tomorrow if that is quite alright with everyone," Dr. Motiani said looking to each of them for confirmation then began writing up details on the forms she had on her clip board. After she completed filling out the forms she asked Sakura for her signature and said that she would return when she had all the information regarding the surgery time.

***

Asya had been sitting in a waiting area for some time after leaving L and Sakura alone. She wondered if she should go back to check on them. Just as this thought crossed her mind she heard an obnoxiously loud familiar voice.

"What the hell do you mean I can't fucking see her?" Mello yelled at a nurse.

"Young man if you use that kind of language again I will see to it that you are escorted out by force!" the nurse replied attempting to sound menacing but fear lingered in her voice.

"I told you we should have waited," Matt said quietly from behind Mello.

Asya got up walking over to the two just staring at them waiting for some snide comment from Mello about what she was doing there. He glanced over feeling someone staring at him. Just as he was about to ask what the hell their problem was he realized it was Asya. What right did she have to be there before him? Anger flared in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Mello yelled at her. She held his gaze and walked closer.

"She's in the ICU," Asya replied.

"What?" Mello growled angrily.

"She's in the ICU you idiot…" Asya told him.

"I heard what you said I meant what the hell is she doing in there?" Mello yelled.

"We heard she left the hospital but got injured?" Matt said attempting to be the calm one.

"That's not exactly correct," Asya replied not giving further detail.

"Screw this bull shit. I'm going to go see her," Mello said walking past her. Asya and Matt quickly followed him, both knowing the disaster that lay ahead.

"Why do you like him?" Asya asked Matt as they ran after Mello.

"None of your business," Matt replied keeping his focus on Mello.

"Seems like a creep to me," Asya mumbled.

"Listen, you don't know him so keep your little remarks to yourself…" Matt's voice was still quiet but the anger in his voice didn't go unheard.

They followed Mello as he yelled and cursed through the ICU and he was finally met by Dr. Motiani. She had a surprisingly menacing look for such a petite woman.

"Are you in charge of this damned ICU?" Mello yelled maintaining his anger.

"You will not speak in that tone here. That is not what your friend needs from you. If you continue as such I will remove you from these premise myself, by force if needed," Dr. Motiani said. She wasn't a violent woman by any means but in her spare time she had learned aikido and became quite proficient in the art.

"Just tell me where Sakura is," Mello said his voice slightly lower but his glare held.

"Calm down first. I do not want her to be upset by your presence. And she will be if you are going on a tirade through the halls," Dr. Motiani told him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!?" Mello said getting an aggressive look, it wasn't in his nature to back down.

"Mel, it's for her… Just do what the doctor asks," Matt said quietly putting a hand on Mello's shoulder. Mello rolled his eyes but simply nodded in compliance. Once Mello was sufficiently calm Dr. Motiani led them to where Sakura was.

"You have visitors," Dr. Motiani said from beyond the curtain. Mello didn't give Sakura a chance to answer and pushed through the curtain.

"You stupid idiot!! Do you have a death wish or something dummy?!" Mello yelled. The doctor's frustration was audible as she pulled him back reminding him not to upset her. "No, screw that, I have things to say damn it!"

"Stop it! Shut up already! She had a bad enough day you don't need to add to it!" Asya finally spoke up surprisingly loudly. They all stopped and looked at her.

"It would be nice if it were a little quieter… You're liable to knock this whole building down with your yelling Mel," Sakura said trying to lighten the mood.

"And you are going to be the death of us all with your stunts," Mello replied.

"I'm sorry I've worried you all…" she paused looking at each of them. "I do have something I want to tell you though," she said looking down at her hands at this point, she had no idea how to tell them.

"You're getting married?" Matt said attempting to lightening the mood.

"Dummy…" Mello mumbled to which Matt just shrugged.

"No… This is serious though, I'm going to go in for surgery tomorrow…" she paused seeing Mello's eyes widen. Matt stood next to him slipping his hand over Mello's as they listened to the details. He knew that Mello needed him and really didn't care what anyone else would say later on.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that.. Kind of rushing things?" Mello's voice was softer now that the seriousness was setting in.

"I've put this off too long already…Everything's going to be alright," Sakura said giving him a confident look yet her hand went in search of L's to maintain her confidence. The doctor left to take care of getting the surgery set up. They all talked a while longer until Sakura was certain that Mello had calmed down enough.

The doctor returned and informed her of the surgery time and what they would need to do to prepare prior to the surgery. Then she told them all that it would be best if they went home as she needed rest to prepare for her surgery in the morning.

Everyone went to leave and she held tightly to L's hand. He looked back at her with a reassuring gaze. She whispered for him to stay. He told her she should rest to which she replied she would rest easier if he stayed. He smiled and scooted onto the bed and she rested her head on his chest. Safely in the comfort of his arms she fell quickly to sleep. He listened to her soft breathing for a while until he too eventually peacefully gave in to sleep.

***

The next day was slightly anxious as they all, Watari, L, Mello, Matt and Asya, waited for word of the outcome of the surgery. Matt attempted to keep Mello and Asya from fighting knowing that today would not be a day to test L's patience with their now insessant bickering.

Dr. Motiani walked out of the operating area looking exhausted as she came up to them. They all looked at her in silence. She took a deep breath and then began to smile. Mello got up quickly practically singing an 'I told you so' song as he grabbed Matt spinning him around.

However Matt had been unprepared and this resulted in them falling to the didn't care though, he just laughed as he stood up then put his hand out to help mat up. Matt smiled at him taking his hand and standing up. This was one of those rare occassions he enjoyed, seeing Mello smiling so widely.

"She's resting now, she won't be able to have visitors today though. Also we need to keep the visiting times short. She's healing from quite an ordeal. So she needs the least amount of stress possible," the doctor told them. L simply nodded giving a thankful look.

"How long does she have to be here?" Mello asked.

"We'll keep her for the next few days for observation but she'll be able to leave at the end of the week. Now you will all have to take good care of her after she gets home. She will need to take it easy for the next few weeks so that she can be fully healed. This means, no strenusous physical activities and especially no heavy lifting. Mr. Wammy informed me she enjoys repairing vehicles, this is absolutely out of the question for the next three weeks," Dr. Motiani said.

"Right, we'll keep an eye on her," Mello said puffing himself up confidently. Which Asya burst into laughter at the sight of. "What're you laughing at?"

"You look like a pidgeon…" she replied. And so the arguing began again.

"Alright, since we can't visit today why don't we all go home and prepare the house for her arrival," Watari said smiling. He received nods from all and L just waved him to go ahead. He wanted to speak with the doctor. After they left he looked to the doctor.

"No visitors at all today?" he asked with a smile hoping she might change her mind if it was only him.

"She really won't be waking up today… And I didn't want them to be shocked when they saw her," Dr. Motiani replied.

"Shocked?" he asked with concern.

"Right now she's on oxygen, saline and a morphine drip. I'm not sure how often they've seen things of this nature and while it may seem like nothing to be bothered by it is sometimes a shock for younger people to see their unconscious friend this way," she replied a knowing look in her eyes having seen this all too many times.

"I would like to see her," L told her understanding the sentiment. She motioned for him to follow and led him to the recovery room. He looked on now knowing what the doctor meant. Though she had survived this surgery seeing her lying there with all this equipment looking completely helpless it was a little hard to look on. But he took a deep breath and walked in sitting in a chair next to her bed taking her hand in his. "Thank you, Dr. Motiani… You've helped me keep an important promise."


	14. Chapter 13 Freedom and Fear

**AN:** _Hello all, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I know I'm fairly sporadic at putting these up. lol_

~Sakura POV~

Cotton candy… That's what my head felt like, soft and fluffy. Sure, I didn't have brain surgery but the morphine was definitely doing its job. Everything was a bit of a blur for the days that I was in the hospital after surgery.

The one thing that stayed with me, no matter how drugged up I was, is that no matter what time I woke up L was right there. I wondered if he slept at all. I hope he got to rest, at least a little. For the most part all I could do was lay there. If I had my senses about me it would've felt awkward when the nurses came to bath me or whatever else they needed to do. I think at first my complacence worried L. Apparently he was expecting my stubbornness to shine through even the morphine.

By the end of my stay I was weaned off the morphine and I could actually move around. I began to get anxious, I needed to do something. Lying around for so long I was getting a little stir-crazy. Little did I know, everyone had already been informed not to let me exert myself.

I was wheeled out to the curb by a nurse, their silly rules. My legs weren't broken, sheesh… I was greeted by the usual suspects and two vehicles. First was the usual limousine and next was the Camaro with a very proud Matt waving from the driver's side. I smiled widely at the sight of it.

"Thanks for coming everybody," I said taking in the scene. Even Near had made an appearance, though only through the rolled down window of the limo, even still he smirked and I knew everything was just as it was supposed to be.

"You want a lift, Miss?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Well I can't be jarred around a lot," I replied regarding the first driving attempt we went on, to which Mello burst out laughing.

"I've been practicing, come on," Matt told me with a hopeful look.

"Alright, we'll see how good you've gotten," I said smirking.

"Fluidity, not speed, Matt," L said in a lecturing tone.

"Aren't you going to ride with us?" I asked curiously.

"I'll see you when we get home," he replied with a smirk and went to get into the limo. Mello and Matt made wolf-like howling noises. I looked over to Asya giving a 'come on' wave to her and smiling.

"I rather like living, thank you," she joked with a smirk.

"It's not as easy as it looks in the movies!" Matt yelled.

"What did I say about arguing?" Watari's calm voice broke through their remarks. They both looked at him apologetically and nodded.

"They're liable to explode if they can't fight you know," I said jokingly.

"There would be fair worse things in store if they did have an altercation," Watari replied in a surprisingly stern tone.

"Sorry guys, you're on your own here. Even I wouldn't argue with that," I told them in a cautioning voice. Watari gave a smile and got into the limo. "So are you coming Asya?" She nodded and headed toward the car.

"Don't tell me I have to ride in back with _her_," Mello moaned then paused looking around probably hoping Watari didn't hear him.

"If anybody should be allowed to complain about the situation it should be me," Asya said crossing her arms with an angry look.

"Can we just go guys? I'm actually getting a little tired," I said. Having not stood on my own two feet for a week it felt rather taxing. They hurriedly got into the car and I followed in after. Matt gave a wave to Quinn who was driving the limo and we started off on our way. No lurching, no stalling, just a nice breezy ride. "Wow, I'm impressed Matt." Mello leaned forward close to me.

"He probably wouldn't tell you but he enlisted some help on learning while you were in the hospital," Mello whispered. I just nodded and smiled, I'd find out who later.

The ride was peaceful and fairly quiet surprisingly enough. Granted there was bit of banter between Mello and Asya but I think they're coming to a point that they argue just for the sake of argument and not because they hate each other. When we got closer to the house I started to notice a mischievous smile forming on Matt's face.

"What are you up to?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh nothing…" he replied but still couldn't wipe the smile from his face making him look like he was up to no good. There was a certain glint in his eyes that was noticeable even under the goggles.

"Let's keep in mind that I just had heart surgery, okay?" I told him hoping he wasn't going to do anything crazy with the car.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," he replied calmly. We got up to the house and he parked the car in the garage smoothly much to my further surprise. He'd learned pretty quick, I wasn't gone _that _long.

"You're starting to worry me Matt, I've never seen a grin like that on your face," I joked. Of course the other two then joined in and they were all grinning like little Cheshire cats. I have to admit it was a bit creepy. We walked up to the house and all was quiet.

The limo was parked in its usual spot so I knew everyone else was already home. I glanced around and everything was still. Kinda like when you're almost at the really scary part of a horror movie. You know, just before the masked undead bad guy pops up out of nowhere all "RAR!" and you can't help but jump out of your seat.

So I just stood at the door for a minute, three Cheshire cats behind me and who knows what awaiting me inside. I took the door handle firmly in my grasp. Taking a deep breath I turned the handle pushing the door open.

"WELCOME HOME!" a booming chorus of voices came at me and confetti flew in the air. As much as I try to prepare myself for surprises I always practically jump out of my skin. After mentioning to them all that it was lucky I had new parts or my heart would've exploded I looked around the entry way.

There were balloons everywhere that, upon closer inspection, were drawn on by hand with various cartoon-ish images of different memories each of the children shared with me. There was even one large balloon that illustrated all of the kids on carwash day. In the very back was a banner, in large dark calligraphy the words "Welcome Home" were carefully drawn. Then in very small letters in the bottom right, "I love you with all my heart" and a little cupcake drawn next to it.

Immediately I looked for L, no one else would draw cupcakes on a welcome back banner, nor would they make the proclamation I saw. He stood behind everyone next to Watari with a wispy sort of smile. I smiled widely in return. After talking with everyone for a little while Watari told them I needed to rest and so they disbursed to their rooms or to go out to the yard to play.

"You should really lie down my dear," Watari said.

"I'm okay, actually I think I'd like to take a walk" I replied.

"Don't be hasty, there is still plenty of daylight left," Watari chided.

"I've laid down too much already lately," I told him and received a surprisingly serious look.

"Young lady if you believe that I won't pick you up and take you to your room myself you are mistaken," Watari said firmly. I gave a pouting look and glanced over at L in hopes of support but of course, no such luck. He simply shrugged and putting out a hand offering to walk with me up to my room.

"You should know better than to attempt an argument with Watari," L said with a slight smirk as we headed up the stairs.

"When have you known me to not try pushing the envelope?" I asked grinning in return. We got to my room and I opened the door sighing happily, it was good to finally be home, to come back to my own bed. I flopped across my bed staring at the ceiling. "It feels like it's been forever since I've been here."

"Things have been rather hectic lately," L replied. I motioned for him to sit with me. He laid down next to me joining me in staring up at the ceiling. "There are so many things we take for granted in life. Simple yet wonderful things…" He went silent and looked over at me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering why he was staring so intently at me. He took his index finger putting it on my jaw gently pushing for me to look at him. We just stared at each other, not blinking, not moving. Holding this moment in time.

"So, what do you say to sneaking out for a bit?" I asked letting a grin form on my face.

"You did hear what Watari just said, didn't you?" L asked in return.

"Yeah… But if I stay cooped up for one more minute I swear I'm just going to go insane," I told him then mustered as pathetic a pouting face as I could.

"You also realize that there are cameras throughout the entirety of the house, correct?" he asked, his questioning didn't actually sound like he was refusing. It seemed more like he asked if I knew the stakes of a mission such as this.

"And I happen to have a very good friend who knows just where all of them are, AND he'll be able to slip me by them without any sort of trouble because he's brilliant after all…" I said confidently.

"Well, best of luck to you and your friend," L replied with a smirk. I sat straight up grabbing his arm as I got up from the bed pulling him up with me.

"Don't tell me you're scared," I teased. He rolled his eyes giving me a bored sort of look.

"I simply have a healthy sense of self preservation," he replied mockingly. I yawned in reply.

"Well then I suppose I have to give it a go on my own then," I told him as I walked over to the window.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" he asked as he walked over to me.

"Helping myself. Since apparently the person who I thought was my very best friend is not going to assist me," I replied grinning egging him on. He gave me a perturbed sort of look as he shook his head.

"Very well, you leave me no choice," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I plodded toward the door as I was pulled along.

"Making the great escape, it is what you want, is it not?" he replied with a smirk. I nodded smiling in reply. "Right then, let's not waste time." He slowly opened the door and to our great surprise there stood Mello the crack of chocolate echoing in the hall as he bit down on the bar in his hand.

"Wa…" Mello started but was quickly grabbed by L and his mouth was covered.

"Silence is golden. I trust you will cooperate," L's hushed voice stated in Mello's ear. Mello looked over to me a slight pink tint to his cheeks, as he nodded. L slowly took his hand away from Mello's mouth. "Now, clearly you've been charged with the task of surveillance on this room, correct?"

"Um, yeah…"Mello replied in oddly quiet voice.

"Though I trust that you wish for Sakura's happiness?" L asked his voice still hushed and close to Mello's ear making Mello rather uneasy.

"O..of course I do…" Mello said taking a deep breath and holding it.

"Must you scare the poor boy L?" I asked trying not to laugh at this all too serious scene that was unfolding.

"I'm simply being thorough to ensure our escape," L replied giving a sort 'this should be obvious' type look. "Now, Mello, I will need you to create a diversion. You shall be rewarded handsomely later on should you comply with my request."

"What do I have to do?" Mello seemed to relax a bit, I'm not sure what he thought L was going to do to him but he was certainly happy to cause a bit of mayhem for us.

L then gave him detailed instructions to give an alert that we had made it out of the house and were headed toward the woodland area behind the house when in fact L's true plan was to make it out to the garage and make an escape in one of the cars. He'd thought everything out like a prisoner escaping from their cell. He is actually rather devious when he wants to be.

"Now there is no time to waste, hurry," L said waving Mello off. Mello promptly ran down the hall and down the stairs toward the rear of the house as loudly and obnoxiously as one would expect from him. "Now it's our turn, stay close," he whispered as he guided me in a very exact manner apparently avoiding all of the cameras while we made our way to the front door.

He grabbed a couple hoodies off the coat rack next to the door handing one to me telling me to put it on and keep the hood up until we'd gotten on the road. I wanted to laugh at the dramatic precision that this "mission" was being executed with. It was a bit excessive for just getting to go out for a walk, but L never does anything half way.

We made our way out the door and got to the garage quickly getting into the first car in line, Pele. L drove surprisingly fast out of the garage and down the driveway onto the street. I gotta say, this was exciting, L whisking me off to who knows where. I took my hood down and looked over at him choking down my laughter as I smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked glancing over curiously.

"I'm great. This is really… I'm having a really good day," I told him putting my hand over his on the shifter as I leaned in kissing his cheek. He smirked a bit and returned his eyes to the road.

"You're liable to cause an accident," he remarked jokingly. I laughed quietly and looked out the window. The scenery looked familiar, like we had been there. It flooded back to me… L pulled off at the same wooded area we'd gone to before our first assignment together.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"I like it here, take a walk with me," he said in a very familiar tone, I realized it was exactly what I had said to him the first time… "It's nice to get away from everything, once in a while." His memory always astounds me. Something so simple from years ago and he recalled everything I said.

"It is peaceful here," I remarked and he gave a soft smile as he took my hand in his and we quietly walked through the forest together. The birds' songs hung high in the air echoing through the woods. I could feel L's eyes on me. I smiled gently and looked over to him.

"Let's stop here..." he said quietly when we reached a slight clearing where some logs had been carved into benches. I nodded and we sat together in silence. He seemed to be fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Something on your mind?"

"A great deal of things…"

"Like?"

"How quickly time passes. How many things haven't been said enough. How much time was wasted…"

"But we're here, right now. Isn't that more important that reflecting on the past that we can't change?"

He knew I was right, but something was lingering in his mind. I could see it on his face. Something worried him. I held tightly to his hand waiting for him to say something about what was really on his mind.

"We don't have a great deal of time…" the words barely made it out of his mouth. Shock hit me like ice water.

"What do you mean? We've got the rest of our lives to make up for lost time," I told him reassuringly.

"I know this is a terrible time... If I could, I would put this off…" he said hesitantly. I edged closer worry clearly lining my face.

"What are you talking about L?" I asked, my voice quivering and for some reason I had to fight the urge to cry, I knew this meant something bad.

"There's a case that I must leave the country for…" he started and I stopped him right away.

"So? You'll be back in no time, right? You've never been gone for more than a week! Everything is going to be fine! You'll be back home soon," I said more for myself then for him.

"I've been following the case since you went into the hospital… It's not something so simple.." he replied mirthlessly.

"Then I'll go with you! We'll fight this together!" I told him grasping his sleeve tightly. "You should stay and work the case from here if it's really that dangerous!"

"You absolutely will not go. This isn't the average case by any means. People are dying seemingly without a perpetrator being there. I cannot take the chance that you could be caught up in this," he told me firmly.

"Then why are you going and throwing yourself into this danger! If it's not safe for me then you shouldn't take that chance either! What are you thinking?!" I yelled shaking him where he sat.

"They need me, I have to go. I will not allow this to continue. Justice must prevail," he replied coolly.

"Justice? Justice is more important than your own life?" I asked angrily.

"Please, I hadn't intended to upset you. But I simply cannot ignore this situation," he replied still completely calm.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not telling you to ignore it. It sounds like you're ready to throw your life away though and I won't accept that! I'm not going to say 'fine go ahead' when you're in some sort of suicidal super detective frame of mind!" I was somewhere between fury and despair as I looked at him.

"I'm not suicidal. I'm simply stating that there is a possibility in this case… That's why, I wanted to give you this…" he said softly as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. "If the worst should occur… I want you to remember all of the pleasant memories we've made…" He was about to put the necklace on me when I stood grabbing him by his collar.

"Don't you dare try to say good bye to me. Don't you dare give me this with the intent of going off and dying somewhere far away!" I kept yelling at him his collar firmly in my grasp.

"I'm not saying goodbye… And I certainly don't intend to die… Do you remember what you used to say to me? 'Every time we walk out that door we accept the fact that we could die'… Do not assume for a moment that I won't do everything in my power to make it back to you. I love you and that will never stop. But the gravity of this case, there is a chance I may die… Please, would you please indulge me… Take this gift…" his words were quiet and steady. I released my grip on his shirt. My own words thrown back at me, it's hard to dispute yourself.

"And you're sure you want to go by yourself?" I asked staring at the ground. Not that there was any chance I'd let that happen… Even if I had to figure out a way to deceive him and never be seen, I'd find him…

"I won't be alone, Watari will be with me," L said trying to reassure me. I nodded, indulging him as he requested. I knew all too well though, I would never simply stand back and wait for him to come back from something like this. If he was mentioning the possibility of his death, it was almost a certainty in his mind. That was something I would prevent at all costs.


	15. Chapter 14 Plans Within Plans

_**AN:**_ Aloha all, this is a short entry, but hopefully you will enjoy it. (from Mello's journal)

_It's been really weird lately. I haven't written in this journal in a while, so I guess I'll recap for posterity's sake… Where to start though, damn, S was in the hospital, then ran away to some stupid hotel or something, then went the hell back to the hospital, had surgery and just got out the other day. So that's the short version. It sounds stupid when I look at this. Oh yeah and somewhere in between I kinda told you-know-who about having feelings for him. _

_Oh and there's a new girl at the house. She's, well, how do I explain it? She's a bossy, pretentious pain in the ass. Acts like she thinks she's better than everybody else. At least that's the way I see it. And how often am I wrong? Never. _

_Anyways… The day S got out of the hospital she and L went out, against orders from the old man. They used me for a distraction. I got reamed by the old man, and I think I'll be writing fucking dissertations on protocol for eternity because of it. But it was worth it, I think… However, when they got back S seemed different. She was happy enough like normal, but, something wasn't sitting right with me. There was this look in her eyes, a plotting sort of look. _

_At first I thought maybe she was trying to think of a way to get everybody out of the punishment, but the look would fade when L would glance over at her. So it was clearly something between them. I was worried; whenever those two shitheads fight S always does something stupid. In my usual charming fashion I went to ask her about it after the lecture from the old man had ended… He really can go on for hours; I think I actually fell asleep for part of it. Whatever… When I asked her she told me we'd talk later. _

_So I went off to hang out with you-know-who for a while. Yeah, I know, why don't I call him M? I'm M. And I don't want any fucking M & M jokes, it's stupid… Not that anyone would read this, but should that happen, M & M is not fucking funny. So if someone is reading this, and I'm not dead yet, say anything about M & M to me and I'll kill you. Damn it, now I got off track, thank you unknown person who may never exist… Asshole. So now here I am in my room and… Shit, S just traipsed in like she owns the place… I'll write more later on._

_And two hours later, drama drama drama… So it looks like L will be leaving for some case soon. S is all bent up about it. She's going to follow him or some nonsense like that. But he's L, how the hell is she gonna trick him? I'll tell you how journal, she's enlisted myself and Ma..err you-know-who to help her. She's lucky we like her because for the next couple weeks she's going to be a pain in our asses. _

_So first we need to get her some money, it'll probably be easier to hack some rich asshole's account than to try to funnel money out of any of the old man's accounts, so she can go to where ever this case is. Apparently she found out where he's going but isn't going to tell us for the sake of "plausible deniability" whatever the hell that means. You-know-who told me it's basically so that we don't get into trouble, but staying out of trouble isn't a talent I seem to possess. Oh screw it, I'm going to call him M2, you-know-who takes too long to write. _

_Anyways… S told M2 she needs him to work on a signal re-router so that if L calls her cell phone and tracks the cell signal then it will appear that she's still in Winchester. Then he also needs to build her a computer that she can anonymously send L tips if she finds anything out about the case he's working on. And while she is gone I'm supposed to keep up her routine so that it will seem as though she's still here. This means I'll have to copy the files from the house cameras and loop them at certain times of day so if L happens to tap in it would seem like everything is normal. Not sure how long that will work though, especially if he calls her while he's watching the feed. _

_I also have been given the assignment of making it appear as though she's making regular local purchases with her credit card. Still debating if I really want to go to all these ridiculous auto shops or just go the lazy route and hack the credit company and just write in random lines of purchases. Probably lazy… But one of the stores has candy bars so I may go there…_

_We're going through an awful lot of trouble just for her to play stalker. Let alone figuring out how to get anything to her should she need. Apparently she has a few contacts outside the house that will be helping to route things to her and make sure it's not traceable. That introduction will apparently be occurring next week some time. _

_To tell the truth all of this concerns me more than a little bit. I mean she is my friend after all, and with as planned out as this is I'm worried that this case is something big. Sure, I have been groomed for the event of L's death, but what about S, what if she dies because she is getting caught up in this. She's like this ridiculous super nova. Pushing every limit, shining brightly, but sometimes there's that feeling in the back of my mind. The inevitable thing that happens to during a super nova… Eventually the star will go dark. _

_Damn, this is too depressing, I think I'm gonna go see M2 before I go to bed. _


	16. Chapter 15 Rolling Thunder

**AN: **_Hi all. I know this is another short chapter, but this is getting to the hard part. I hope you enjoy the chapter, contemplating reworking it at a later date for more detail but I just couldn't seem to do it today... This was a tough chap. Though maybe my theme for the day had something to do with it. Written to The Cranberries, No Need to Argue._

Sakura walked out into the back yard at Wammy's in the early morning hours. There was a stone path leading toward various garden areas. Spiraling juniper bushes walled the path she walked. Far ahead was a secluded area, surrounded by weeping willows gently billowing in the cool breeze. Once inside the solitary oasis she sat on a marble bench that had a sort of Roman styling, like something from ages past. It was cold to the touch as she ran her hand over the design on the edge.

The bench where she was seated over looked a koi pond that was ringed by fragrant lilacs, the mulch surrounding it was made of sandalwood which was specially ordered by Watari. This place was serene, like something out of a magazine. The scent filling the air from the lilacs and sandalwood made Sakura calm, despite the feeling that something bad was coming. She sighed heavily watching the koi swimming about.

She was lost in thought knowing that within the next week L would be leaving for Japan on what was apparently known as the "Kira" case. Sakura had been carefully and secretly researching the case. She had to be extremely cautious to not alert L to her activities. She also had to attempt to maintain her usual jovial disposition.

All of this was surprisingly tiring. She lay down on her side flinching slightly at the cold feel of the marble against her body and kept watching the koi. She closed her eyes listening to the willows in the breeze and the birds just starting to sing their wakeful tune. There was another sound mixing in, quiet steps coming closer. Gentle footsteps, she knew the sound, she recognized it the moment she heard the first step.

L stood just beyond the curtain of the willow's low slender branches. His eyes fixed on Sakura looking over the soft lines of her figure lying on the bench watching the ebb of her breathing which was slow and calm. He knew that despite attempting to act cheerful there was a lingering sadness in her. He attributed that to the fact that he was leaving soon. There was nothing he could do to change that though. Whoever the killer was mocked the justice system and he could not allow that to continue. He watched her hand rising from her side and she waved for him to come closer. He slowly walked toward her and she sat up looking back at him smiling and patting the bench for him to sit.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked looking over at him as he sat.

"Now and then I like to come here and enjoy the serenity of this garden. It would seem I'm not the only one," he replied quietly glancing at her then to the pond.

"It is pretty peaceful here," she said not sure what to talk about. Everything was going to be different soon. She honestly wasn't even certain she was ready for everything that was about to unfold, but there was no time to fear or have doubt. She felt a surprisingly warm hand over hers, slender fingers wrapping around her hand and squeezing lightly.

L wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine. That he was going to return soon. There was an aching feeling in the back of his mind that those words would be a lie though. As much as he wanted to tell that lie he couldn't force it past his lips. The two sat, no idea what to say to the other. Quietly holding hands and watching the koi. A low rumble of thunder pierced through the sky sounding far off yet. The two looked up at ominous clouds through the now still willow trees. L looked over at Sakura and stood, still holding her hand and motioned for her to come with him.

The two walked to the house, all was still quiet as they walked up the stairs. He led her up into the attic of the house. He let go of her hand and went up the ladder lifting the hatch to the roof and motioned for her to follow. She followed without hesitation. He reached his hand out to help her up and the two settled in on the roof looking out across the property.

She put her head gently on his shoulder and the two watched the storm coming closer, both feeling like it resembled the inevitability of what was to come, but at least in this moment they were together. The first few drops of rain came and then the sky opened up.

Sakura closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky letting the drops run down her face. Letting it wash away the fear she had. Letting it mask the tears that were making their way from her eyes. She opened her eyes looking over at L he had been looking at her the whole time, watching her.

His hand rose slowly brushing back a few hairs that escaped from her ponytail because of the weight of the rain. His hand leisurely followed her jaw line and move to the back of her neck pulling her gently toward him. Their lips met and their tongues softly wandered each other's mouths. Quiet sighs escaped both of them as the pressed to each other, their hands lightly roaming each other's bodies.

The rain still fell heavily but the two didn't seem to notice it. Nothing else mattered, not their hair matted to their heads, not the chill of the wind. The only thought surging through them was a longing to stay that way, tasting the sweetness of each other's lips, hoping to hold that moment in time.

They pulled away; the rain fell harder now in sheets making it difficult to keep their eyes open as they silently stared at each other. Lightening crackled nearby and thunder roared soon after. L looked over as though the lightening were an inconvenient interloper. After more rolling thunder he began to think it would be best to get indoors.

They went back down and to no surprise two towels rested on a dresser in the attic. L gently wrapped one of the towels around Sakura and took his towel smoothly wiping the rain from Sakura's face. Sakura held the edge of her towel and softly wiped the rain from his face as well. L put his towel around his shoulders and began drying his hair a bit. With surprising force Sakura put her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder taking in the scent of him, something between a bakery and chocolate.

She knew things would only get harder. When she would follow him, he would be so close and yet she couldn't allow him to know she was right there. She knew how much she would be longing to go to him, to be in his arms. These would be the last days before he would leave for the case and she would watch on in the shadows. She had to make the most of this time. Because when you can't have something, you want that is the time you want it that much more.


	17. Chapter 16 Secrets

The day edged closer. Sakura saw less and less of L as the time for him to leave crept up. This was good and bad. The blessing of this meant that she had her own time to further solidify her plans to follow him, unfortunately that meant there was less time for the two to be together. She spent a lot of her time with Matt preparing.

She walked out to her garage pulling her jacket tightly around her. The winter was on its way. She went inside double checking to make sure it still was unmonitored and not bugged with listening devices. This was where she had told Matt to meet her with some new necessities. While she waited for him she started doing a few maintenance jobs on the cars. She hadn't been paying very much attention to them as of late.

"You sure you'll be able to leave them behind?" Matt said sarcastically as he entered the garage. She pushed herself out from under the car laughing a little and walked over to him.

"I take it you got everything taken care of?" she asked noticing the satchel he had over his shoulder.

"Yep, it wasn't easy, and it took a lot of valuable game time that I'll never get back," he told her with a smirk as he set the bag down on the bench. He opened the bag and slid a laptop out of it. It didn't look like anything special just a black laptop. "Alright, so here we have the Matt 3000, as I like to call it. You've got the fastest processor on the market, highest GB RAM available, built in wireless, I've masked the IP to be anonymous, set up code so that even if someone were to find the IP it bounces around the world every 15 seconds without connection interruptions, it also has touch screen and voice command ability," he paused opening the laptop and booting it up, which only took moments. He then turned the screen toward her.

"There are two profiles I've set up. One would be typical cover use, fluffy college student stuff," he made sure she watched as he put in the password, never saying what it was. Sakura made a mental note of it. After showing her a few things there he then logged out and went to log into a second profile which had a much longer and complicated password. She seared it into her mind as she watched him typing.

"The second will be your profile for working the case. On that side I've set up a direct connection to L's email, if he attempts to trace the email back it mirrors his information making it seem as though he sent it to himself. I've already loaded the information you had given me into it regarding Kira. And yes, I won't tell Mello anything that I know… "Matt paused again, not really liking the idea of hiding this from Mello but he knew she didn't want harm to come to him. They both knew that if something were to happen Mello would attempt to find her. Not that this would really stop him, but it would buy time.

"There's a link to your banking information here. We've put in quite a bit, it should be enough. If it's not, call me and I'll take care of it," he told her and logged out shutting off the laptop. He gingerly slid it back into the bag and pulled out a cell phone.

"And the latest in super spy technology, the iMatt phone!" he said proudly showing off the phone with a cheesy grin. "Alright, so when you turn this thing on, you'll have to solve a couple puzzles to get it to give you all the functionalities, it's got the best camera I could get on it, also there's a signal re-router like you requested… Oh, speaking of puzzles let me warn you that you need to make certain that you never put the wrong passwords in to this or your laptop, it goes into auto-delete if the incorrect pass codes are entered." He told her as he showed her the puzzles to unlock the phone and showed her some of the features it had.

"Granted, I have a backup of the information, but that would have to be hand delivered by either one of your contacts or myself. While that would give me an excuse to go to Akihabara, I'd rather it not be under those circumstances," he told her with a smirk.

"Oh, and please please, sync the laptop and phone once a day. When they sync it sends the latest information to my server so that if something should happen to your laptop or phone I have a complete copy of your files should you need new ones set up. So you don't have to start from the beginning. Well, that's about it for the techno-spiel. Any questions?" he said as he placed the phone back into the bag.

"Not that I can think of. You did a really amazing job on this!" she told him as she smiled and she took the phone back out quickly passing through the puzzles and looked further at all the information it had. "I must say, I think that's the most I ever heard you talk though," she said as she started laughing as she bent down pulling a box from below her work bench and handing it to Matt.

"If anybody would know I can talk for days on end about tech stuff it should be you," he said rolling his eyes then grinning at the very video game shaped box. He tore into it finding the latest racing game that he had been wanting since he heard the murmurs of it. "Thanks S. And one more thing, I kind of hacked L, so I sort of found the hotel he will be staying at… So, I rented you an apartment a few blocks from it. All the information is in the laptop. It's under a new alias Haruko Yoshida. Mello gave me these new ID's for you too." Matt said pulling out a Japanese driver's license and a few other documents from the bag.

"You hacked L?" she said laughing a bit. "Great, you guys really did a good job. I appreciate all your help on this." She looked at the ID's and placed them into a wallet Matt had put in the bag for her. She settled everything into the bag and opened a compartment under the bench hiding the bag inside it.

"So, one more day huh?" Matt said hesitantly as he looked around the garage.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll stay in touch," she replied reassuringly.

"What are you going to do on the last day?" he asked fiddling with the box of his new game.

"I don't really have a plan. You know me, I'll just wing it!" she told him with a smile. "You wanna go for a drive?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Can I drive?" he asked his eyes shone even beneath the goggles, though Sakura wasn't sure if he was just hopeful or holding back tears.

"Sure!" she replied opening the box where she kept her keys and tossed him the pair for the Camaro. "Oh, and you can drive this whenever you want." He smiled nodding as he caught the keys and turned to walk toward the car. "If I bite the big one on this mission, please don't come after me." her tone went serious for a moment.

"Shut up and get in the car," Matt replied not looking at her as he opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes slightly; clearly he spent too much time with Mello. She then paused looking at him, waiting for the answer. "Alright, alright, I won't do anything stupid." She nodded and got in the car. "I'll just do it smart…" he mumbled walking to the driver's side. He started up the car and they went off.

They drove for a while taking in the scenery. Matt's driving had become worlds better than it had been on their first trip. She asked him who had taught him and was slightly surprised to hear that L had been the one to give him a few lesson. That was why he made the comment on the day Matt drove her home. Much like Sakura, Matt tended to have a bit of a lead foot. They shared stories from learning to drive to their relationships with L and Mello.

"You really read his journal?" Sakura asked curiously looking over.

"Yeah, I still feel guilty and wonder if he knows. I feel like his eyes just look through me sometimes," Matt replied.

"I know what you mean! I am surprised I've been able to get this much past L. But I guess not seeing him too often gives me a slight benefit…" she said sorrowfully.

"Cheer up, everything is going to be fine. Wanna go do donuts in the church parking lot?" Matt asked grinning trying to make her laugh.

"You know Mel would murder you for that…" Sakura replied laughing loudly.

"Hey, what's a little murder between friends," he joked.

"I think we'd like to avoid death," Sakura replied laughing. They both went quiet when Natalie Merchant's song 'Kind and Generous' started softly coming through the speakers.

_You've been so kind and generous, I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
And I never could have come this far without you  
For everything you've done, you know I'm bound, I'm bound to thank you for it....  
_

Neither one looked at the other. The song was enough to express their thanks to each other. They pulled back into the driveway after their outing and looked at the house seeing L sitting on the steps. Sakura gave a wave and whispered to Matt curious what L would be doing sitting out on the frigid stone steps. Matt parked the car in the garage and Sakura quickly looked around to see if anything had be disturbed, namely her workbench. Everything seemed fine so she walked with Matt up toward the house.

"You're going to catch your death out here!" Sakura said laughing at L.

"I doubt that, it's really not so bad," L said in a thoughtful tone. He was too lost in thought to really notice the cold. He was trying to memorize everything from this place. He knew it would be a long time before he would return here, if he would return…

"So, I'll see you guys later," Matt interjected as he ran up the steps quickly going in the front door and closing it quietly behind him.

"I'm sorry," L whispered not looking up at Sakura who stood in front of him.

"Don't be sorry. I don't want this to be the kind of memory you are left with before you go on this case," she replied as she took his hands pulling him to stand. He had to have been sitting there for a while, his hands were like ice. "We have to get you inside, you're freezing! C'mon, let's go have some coffee."

L simply nodded as he turned toward the door. She followed him into the house and they went into the kitchen. Sakura quietly got out the coffee and began getting everything ready to brew a pot.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she poured the coffee grounds out of the grinder.

"I do need to get ready to leave, but did you have something in mind?" he asked as he watched her preparing the coffee maker setting it to brew.

"I was thinking we should do something," she replied as she went to sit with him at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What would you like to do?" he asked looking over at her curiously.

"I don't know. I figured we could just make it up as we go along," she replied smirking.

"Well then, I have an excellent idea…" L replied mischievously. Sakura attempted to get him to tell her what he had in mind but his lips were sealed. That or he would give his replies in a language she hadn't learned yet, Italian. Which in and of itself would have been a clue, had she known the sound of the language. He had full intentions of taking her to A Cena, an Italian restaurant in London. He had actually reserved the restaurant for that day when he realized he would have to make the extended trip to Japan.

"Come on, just tell me!" Sakura pleaded.

"Oh look, the coffee is done," L remarked as he slid from his seat and went over pulling the pot out and pouring two cups. He gently handed one to her as he took his setting it down on the island and lazily tossing sugar cubes into his cup.

"So secretive," Sakura laughed as she poured cream into her coffee.

"I am not the only one…" he whispered too quiet for her to hear. He was curious about what she and Matt had been up to recently. Granted he hadn't been around recently but why were they so close now? He shook off the slight jealous feeling knowing that, for lack of a better phrase, Sakura wasn't Matt's 'type'. He sighed slightly as he took the first sip of his coffee. He wanted to solve this case, it was a mystery for the ages, and yet… He glanced at her breathing in the scent of her perfume, plumeria, always that island aroma. Taking him back to nights sitting on the beach with her, nothing but peaceful days awaited them. It felt so far away like a memory from decades ago. With the Kira case looming, it seemed like peace were some far off dream.

"Hello? Hey L! Snap out of it!" Sakura said still shaking L. His eyes had glazed over and he was just staring into his coffee.

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies. I was just thinking," he said glancing at her apologetically. She gently squeezed his shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I'll always be here for you," she told him. He nodded letting the corners of his of his lips turn upward.

"Of course," he replied taking a sip of his coffee and frowning, it had already gone cold. Sakura laughed quietly taking his cup and pouring it out into the sink and getting him a fresh hot cup. "Thank you." He began casting more sugar cubes into the cup.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. They sat for a while until Watari came in telling him that everything was ready for his announcement to the ICPO.

"I'm sorry," L said moving closer and whispering, "tomorrow I will dedicate to you, and you alone."

Sakura smiled widely and gave a slight nod. L smirked and then followed Watari out ready to make his official announcement that he would take the case.


	18. Chapter 17 Love and Leaving

**AN: **_So sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up. It's been really difficult to get it out being that it's the final chapter. But not to fear, a sequel is in the works. Also just a warning there is a bit of hot/heavy adult content so fair warning.. lol  
_

Sakura woke early; it was the last full day that she and L would be in England. The words L had spoken the prior afternoon 'tomorrow I will dedicate to you, and you alone,' floated in her head. A wide smile spread as the words echoed in her head.

She yawned and lazily pushed the blankets off of herself then swung her legs over the side of her bed sliding her feet into her favorite pair of slippers which looked like cars and when on her feet the head lights lit up. She sleepily rose from her bed and walked over to the window pulling back the thick curtains to allow the dim sunlight to come into the room.

She wondered what L had in mind for the day. From the look on his face it was clear to her that he had been planning something. He had never been one to do anything half way so anything was possible. She walked over to her dresser picking up her brush and ran it through her hair as she pondered what L was up to.

L had been up most of the night working on the case and trying to provide enough leads and ideas to the NPA to keep them busy so that he would have an uninterrupted day to keep his promise to Sakura. He leaned back in his chair stretching his arms toward the ceiling.

He completely planned out the day in his head. First they would head to the National Motor Museum Beaulieu, he was certain she would love that. After that they would be off to The Great Hall. Then they simply would have to stop at the Bridge Patisserie for lunch, a café that L was quite enamored with. His mind stopped as he thought about cakes, torts and the wonderful coffee of the Bridge Patisserie.

He waved his hand in the air as though shooing a bug and continued his thoughts. After the café they would walk around the Cathedral for a while. Later in the afternoon they would ride up to London and do a bit of site seeing then at the end of the night they would take a quaint train ride to Richmond to have dinner at A Cena for a quiet romantic dinner.

It was a perfect plan… Or was it? L began to doubt himself for a moment wondering if he had planned too much. Would it seem as though he were rushing her around all day? Was it really conveying how much she meant to him? His head began to hurt; he wasn't accustomed to second guessing himself. He glanced over at a plate on his desk gingerly picking up a pastry and taking a bite. The moment of panic melted away like the éclair in his mouth. He knew it didn't matter what they did, so long as they were together that was all that was important.

Reassured in his plan he stood from the desk checking his email one last time and shut down the computer. He took a last look around the room and shut off the light as he walked out closing the door behind him. He walked toward the kitchen to get more coffee. When he walked into the kitchen he was met by Watari's gentle smile. Watari waved him in and motioned toward a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. L walked over taking the seat thanking Watari as he set the coffee cup in front of L.

"Are you prepared to leave for Japan?" Watari asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"The job must be done," L replied calmly in a matter-of-fact tone.

"While that's true, I know how certain things have changed over the last couple years…" Watari's voice trailed off hoping L might open up to him and say what he was feeling.

"Of course things have changed; life is a state of constant change. But that doesn't mean I can negate my responsibilities. I need to get to the bottom of this, I won't allow such a person to mock justice," he replied coolly. Watari simply nodded in understanding.

"I apologize for my swift exit, but I have something that I need to attend to today, if you'll excuse me," L said as he stood and went to exit the kitchen.

"Enjoy your day Lawliet," Watari replied softly. A slight smile curved on L's lips but his back was already to Watari so he couldn't see it.

L walked up the stairs and stopped at Sakura's door. The door opened mid-knock the scent of plumeria softly wafted into his nose. His gaze wandered as he looked at her. Her hair was tied back in a bun that was held by a cream colored ribbon. The baby blue turtle neck sweater she wore was snug on her and the cream corduroy pants she wore hugged her figure nicely.

"Good morning," she said waving slightly to snap him out of his gazing.

"Are you ready to begin your day?" he asked as he put out his hand. She nodded gently taking his hand and walking off with him down the stairs. They got their jackets and started their trek to the National Motor Museum Beaulieu.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they walked to the car in the chilly morning air.

"Some place I hope you will enjoy," he replied.

"Well I can't very well get us there if I don't know where it is," she said in a teasing tone as she opened the garage door. Walking over to the key box and pulling out a pair of keys.

"I don't expect you to, I'll be doing the driving," he told her as he quickly plucked the keys from her hand momentarily examining them. It was a car she almost never brought out. Watari had given it to her for her birthday, a V-12 Aston Martin Vanquish, the dark Ghilles green car shone under the fluorescent lights of the garage. Sakura looked at him curiously for a moment and shrugged as she got into the car.

"Just be careful, zero to a hundred in ten seconds," Sakura said. L looked over at her with an eyebrow raised as he put on his seat belt.

"You realize I am not Matt, right?" L said. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Of course, but this girl is very, spunky, that's all I'm saying," she replied.

"It will fit in perfectly where we're going," he replied with a slight smirk as he started the car and put it in gear driving out of the garage.

"And, where is that?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we arrive," he replied as they got onto the street. They shared a comfortable silence as L drove on toward the museum. Once they arrived at their destination Sakura was like a kid in a candy store admiring all the cars on display and desperately wanting to get a closer look at them.

The day seemed to fly by for them. They laughed together and enjoyed these final moments to the fullest. As they walked around London the air seemed to get heavier. The realization that there was precious little time left weighed on both their minds.

"I'm sorry," L said randomly as they sat on a bench overlooking the River Thames.

"For what? I'm having a wonderful time," she replied.

"Please know that if there was a way I would stay here," he told her.

"I know… But you have your job to do," she said.

"I'm glad you understand," he replied as he took her hand staring at the ring on her finger.

"No matter what happens, I'll always understand," she said and paused looking at him. She took a deep breath and bit her lip slightly. Her mind was racing and all she could think of was wanting to feel his lips on hers. Her heart beat quickened as she moved closer to him before moving her hands and cupping his face pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. He jumped slightly at first being surprised by such a public display but calmed quickly and he wrapped his arms around her.

The sun was setting and the two pulled away from each other, each gazing deeply in the other's eyes. They could have stayed that way forever for all they cared; the chilly winter air wasn't even being noticed.

"We should go to dinner," L said softly as he stood putting out his hand. Sakura nodded in reply taking his hand and they walked to the train station. When they got into the train they had the car all to themselves. The temptation was again too great and their lips met gently as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"I want to make this a night we will never forget," Sakura said between kisses gazing deeply into L's eyes

L lifted Sakura's shirt slightly kneeling before her, placing gentle kisses on her stomach. "Are you sure about this?" L asked quietly.

A train hadn't ever been the place he intended to consummate their love but the hunger was far too great, for both of them. Sakura whispered yes to him and he stood removing her sweater and she pulled his shirt over his head. L's hands shuttered as his hands attempted to unclasp her bra in his mind it felt like an eternity of attempts before he was finally able to get the hooks to release and gently pushed the straps off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

Their hands collided as they attempted to go for each other's pants and nervous laughs escaped their mouths. L's lips traced up Sakura's collar bone and he kissed her gently on the lips letting his hands meander about her upper body. Luckily for L Sakura's pants buttons were simply snaps rather than buttons and zipper so he was able to tug at the buttons and unsnap them. He attempted to gently push them down but the hugged tightly to her hips. She wiggled her hips attempting to assist him in getting the pants off. The movement made them burst into laughter as they struggled with her pants. After a bit more nervous laughter they finally removed her shoes and pants.

Sakura's hands shook despite her trying to keep them steady after a little while she was able to get the button of L's jeans undone and then slowly lowered the zipper which revealed that he wasn't wearing any undergarments. He kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of his pants that were now on the floor. He gently laid her down on a cushioned bench in the train car and shakily slid her panties down and she kicked them to the floor.

He positioned himself gently on top of her and lightly pressed into her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and L moved his lips to her neck, kissing her softly as he gradually entered her further. They began to move together grasping at each other tightly. Sweat began to bead on the two as their lips crashed together in fervent lust. Movements became fast and primal, Sakura's fingers ran feverishly down L's back as he thrust harder into her. Their breaths quicken in the moment of passion, each felt as if their heart were about to explode. They held tightly to each other as their bodies shuttered in bliss. Breathing heavily they began to relax. After a while lying together in silence they heard the conductor announcing their stop would be reached in five minutes. They hurriedly scrambled to get their clothes back on laughing all the meanwhile. Sakura placed a soft kiss on L's cheek.

"That was wonderful," she said quietly.

"It wasn't exactly the environment I intended for this to occur in, but I must agree," L replied with a slight smile.

"It wouldn't have mattered where we were… I love you L," Sakura said.

"I love you too, Sakura," L replied.

The train came to a stop and the two got off and L led the way to A Cena. L pushed the door open to the restaurant and motioned for Sakura to go first. She walked into the surprisingly empty restaurant and looked around the pale shaded lamps and cream colored walls combined with the dark wood made it seem like a fancy yet cozy type of place.

"Mr. Ryuuzaki?" the maitre d' asked. L nodded in response. "Everything has been arranged as you requested, please follow me." As the maitre d' motioned for them to follow him into the back of the restaurant.

There was only one table in the dining area. The chair rail going around the room had many candles placed and the table and a flower arrangement with various Hawaiian flower, plumeria, heliconias, orchids and pink anthuriums. The two were seated and then violinists walked out and began playing quietly in the background.

"This is amazing," Sakura said in awe as she looked around. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble, I would have been just as happy going to a café for dinner."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad you like it," he told her as a waiter brought out plate of bruschetta setting it quietly onto the table.

"Might I interest you in a bottle of our fine Barbaresco Rabaja?" the waiter asked. Sakura looked over to L having no idea what that was but guessing it was some sort of wine. "It's a wonderful red wine with very pretty aromas of strawberry and rose, which follows through to a full _body_ that builds on the palate." The waiter said with a gentle smile seeing Sakura's confusion.

"That sounds lovely," Sakura replied. The waiter nodded and went to fetch the bottle from the bar at the front of the restaurant.

The two spoke quietly over dinner, avoiding the topic of the case that L would be leaving the country for, trying to act like nothing would change the next day. Sakura avoided thoughts that her world would be turned upside down while she attempted to follow him.

After dinner they danced slowly to the gentle sounds of the violinists playing, holding each other closely whispering softly to each other as they moved smoothly across the open floor. As the night began to wind down they both felt apprehensive about letting go. After L paid for dinner and they went to leave thanking the maitre d' on the way out.

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk they noticed that snow had begun falling. Sakura looked up to the sky, large flakes slowly tumbling down on them. Sakura grinned and L looked at her curiously knowing just what she was up to. She quickly knelt down packing snow into a ball and lobbing it toward L.. He dodged inside a doorway then made his own snowball and took aim. They stood outside laughing loudly and flinging snowballs at each other. Eventually L made his way closer to Sakura getting behind her and grabbed her around the waist place his lips gently on her neck. They stood in silence together watching the snow tumbling down and then decided to catch the train back to Winchester.

The two walked slowly hand in hand to the train station. They chatted quietly fabricating plans for the next day that they knew wouldn't happen. They talked about going ice skating at the pond on the house property and making cocoa and other frivolous activities. The train ride back to Winchester was much more sedate; L had an arm resting gently over Sakura's shoulders as they watched the snow falling out the window.

When the train stopped at their destination they hesitantly rose from the bench and walked out. The time was passing so quickly. L's mind started wander curious what this case would bring and how difficult the culprit would be to catch. It was never a question of if in his mind it was when. If he did die on this case he knew that someone else would take over the case. One way or another justice would prevail.

Sakura watched the pondering look on L's face knowing he was probably thinking about the case that was looming. She had her own thoughts to contend with, so far her plans seemed to be going smoothly. L didn't seem to have any inclination that she would be following him. Just about everything was set. The morning would entail cutting and dying her hair and packing her new persona's clothing. Then it would be off to the airport to catch her flight into Narita International. While Sakura was lost in her plans for the morning she hadn't noticed she had passed by the car and L had already stopped.

"Are you alright?" L asked as he stopped her.

"Of course… Just thinking about... well, you know," she replied.

"I will do my utmost to return as soon as humanly possible," he told her.

"I know you will. It's just, I'll miss you. Please be careful," she said quietly. He simply gave a slight nod in reply and they walked back to the car. They got in and L started the car slowly attempting to pull the car from its parking space. But the tires simply spun in the snow regardless of the careful attempts. "Seems we might be walking," Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"Just as well," L said as he shut off the car and they got out. The two trudged through the snow together even though they logically could have simply called Quinn to come pick them up. They preferred to have this time to spend together alone. They walked slowly together watching as the snowflakes increased in size.

"I wonder if your flight might be cancelled," Sakura said pondering.

"I doubt that. Though at the moment I wouldn't mind it terribly," he replied with a slight smirk.

They eventually made it back to the house after the long walk and were met by Watari who was shaking his head at the sopping wet duo. He handed them a couple towels and told them they should have called rather than walking.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Sakura said hesitantly after they had sufficiently dried off. L simply nodded, he didn't know really what to say to her and doubted that anything would do any good there was no way this case could go unanswered. The end of the night forced its way upon them. They went up to their rooms after saying goodnights as though they would see each other the next day.

Sakura lay awake in the bed staring at the ceiling. Everything was set, there was nothing more to do but wait, something she hated doing. She knew she should be sleeping because it was certain that after this day she wouldn't be sleeping much. She rose from her bed and flipped on her small desk lamp sitting down and pulling a piece of paper and pen out. She took a deep breath and began writing.

_Dear L,_

_First, I want to apologize for all the secrecy. You know how much I care for you. We'll probably be laughing about this once the Kira case has been solved. I just want to tell you how lucky I feel that you ended up in my life. I'm not quite sure how things would have turned out for me if they never sent you. _

_Its funny how much things have changed over the years, all the ups and downs, so many times that you helped me through difficult situations in my life. You've saved my life and I will always appreciate that. Now it's my chance to return the favor. I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm just as you have for me. If it does end up that you survive and I don't, please keep living. Don't ever stop. If you keep going it helps the ones you love to live, through you. _

_I know this is a short letter, but I think I'll write them throughout the time I spend in Japan. Until then, take care…_

_Love Always,_

_Sakura._

She read it over half debating just crumpling it and throwing it away. After staring at it a few minutes she gently folded it up and placed it in an envelope and hid it between her mattress and box spring. She lay back down again and after a while of tossing and turning she eventually succumbed to sleep.

In the twilight hours of the morning L rose from his bed. Everything was packed and ready in the limo. All that was needed was for him to get dressed and he and Watari would be on their way. He quickly dressed and went out into the hall. He paused at Sakura's door but thought it best not to prolong his departure so he kept walking.

Watari met him at the stair landing. "You're ready then?" Watari asked. L nodded and they headed out the door to the limo.

Sakura woke and went through her usual routine off the morning. The house was active but yet it seemed odd without Watari or L around. She didn't have time to give that much thought though. She was hurried off to Hazel's room for her make-over which entailed dying and cutting her hair and picking out a new wardrobe for going to Japan.

"So dear, what color do you fancy?" Hazel asked as she pulled out a basket of hair colors along with a few sets of sheers to cut her hair.

"Well I don't want anything too bold. Just a bit different," Sakura replied shrugging.

"Pish posh, let's go for something interesting. Red perhaps?" Hazel said pulling a bottle from the basket.

"Uh, maybe something that's not so…Fire engine…" Sakura told her as she made an uneasy face.

"Right then, we'll do a mix with some light brown and an auburn," Hazel said pulling a few more bottles. "What about the style? You only said you wanted to go a bit shorter."

"A bob? I don't know. Something simple," Sakura replied.

"You didn't put much thought into this did you?" Hazel said with a laugh. She pulled out a book with various haircuts for Sakura to sift through and a knock came at the door. Hazel walked over opening the door and there stood Matt. She motioned for him to come inside and closed the door directly behind him. "Maybe you can help this poor girl. She hasn't given this any consideration."

Matt sat down next to Sakura looking at pictures and then at her. Most of his picks were medium length and straight with bangs which made Sakura laugh and tell him he was thinking too much about somebody else.

"Fine, how about this," he said point to an angular bob slightly shaved in the back and almost shoulder length in the front.

"I like it, let's go with it," Sakura said flipping the book closed and putting it back on the shelf. Hazel nodded and did a dry cut. Sakura had her eyes shut tightly it had been many years since she'd had a hair cut but for the sake of not being noticed she had to change her appearance. Hazel finished the cut but covered Sakura's eyes taking her into the bathroom to begin the dye job. She was very intent on Sakura not seeing herself until the full make-over was complete.

After she finished with that she took her back to the room and handed her an outfit consisting of a grey sweater that fell slightly off her right shoulder and skinny black slacks and black calf high boots. Then Hazel assisted her in putting in gray colored contact lenses and gave an approving nodded taking Sakura over to a full length mirror.

"This is really weird," Sakura said as she looked at the unfamiliar person in the mirror.

"Okay… Do you like it, hate it, want to cry?" Hazel asked in a concerned tone.

"I like it, I think it's awesome," Matt said reassuringly.

"I think its fine, it's just so different," Sakura told her staring at herself in the mirror.

"Well, you remember those ID's I gave you? Say cheese!" Matt said spinning her around so she was standing in front of a blank wall in the room as he quickly took her picture. "We can't have an old photo on those, so give me ten minutes and everything will be reprinted," he told her as he quickly walked out of the room.

"This is so strange…" Sakura said, more to herself as she sat down in a chair.

"Strange? I'm a little jealous myself," Hazel told her giving a slight shove. "Going off under cover like this, it will be so exciting!" Hazel had been told Sakura needed the make-over for a prolonged under-cover operation in Dublin.

"I guess so. I'll tell you all about it when I get back," Sakura replied with a slight smirk. After a bit more chatting Matt made his way back with the new identification cards.

"I'll need the others back so that we can properly dispose of them, but I'll take care of that after we get you to the airport," Matt said in an oddly authoritative tone.

"You're just ready to shove her out the door aren't you?" Hazel joked. He simply rolled his eyes; he wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Well, I suppose it's time for you to spread your wings. Good luck love," Hazel said as she gave Sakura a gentle hug. "Be safe."

"I always am," Sakura told her with a slight laugh. Matt and Sakura left and Sakura went into her room quickly grabbing the letter from beneath her mattress. "Matt, if something happens to me, give this to L, okay?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, idiot," Mello's perturbed voice came from the end of the hall. Sakura just shook her head and shoved the letter into Matt's hands.

"Just humor me okay guys?" Sakura asked. "Let's get going, there's no time to waste. If my calculations are right he's in the air right now." They all went to the garage and Sakura gathered up her things and went to put them into the Camaro. When she opened the trunk she found Asya there. "What in the world are you doing?!" Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Well I'm going with you of course," Asya said as she unfolded herself from the small trunk.

"What if we hadn't picked this car?" Sakura asked.

"The likelihood of that was about three percent. Trust me, you'll need me," Asya said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think it would be good for someone to be with you," Mello admitted with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura glanced confusedly between the two.

"Humor us?" Matt asked with a smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't like the idea…" Sakura said quietly.

"Didn't ask you that," Matt replied. "Besides, it's always better to have back up nearby."

"Guess I won't win with you guys huh?" Sakura asked. They all shook their heads in unison. "Suppose we should get going then. Does she have everything she needs to be able to get through?"

"Yep, set her up a week ago," Matt told her with a mischievous look.

"So you've been going behind my back then?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just trying to protect an overly stubborn friend," he replied. She had to concede to that fact. They all got into the car and began the drive to the airport.

"We'll go over everything once we get to Tokyo," Sakura said to Asya.

"No need… I know what I need to know," she replied confidently. Sakura was surprised by how well the three had apparently been working together without her supervision.

The drive was long and very quiet. No one really knew what to say. This had potential to go very well or very badly. Matt was almost certain that he and Mello would end up working on the case at some point. It was the strangest case he'd ever seen since Mello had told him about the BB murders. After some silence Mello decided to pipe up telling Sakura about Asya's alias profile and their relation as best friends since childhood.

Once they arrived at the airport there were awkward 'see you later's. Sakura walked in with Asya following closely behind her. They checked their baggage and went through the security lines with ease. The two sat down in the terminal waiting for the plane.

"Hey Haruko, you want some coffee?" Asya asked in perfect Japanese.

"That'd be great Amanda," Sakura replied using Asya's alias name, Amanda Spencer. With that Asya walked over to the small café getting a couple coffees for them. They talked with ease like old friends which was part of their profiles. Best friends who decided to go to To Oh University in Japan together.

The announcement to board the plane came and they stood smiling at each other giving a nodded that they were ready to go. They giddily spoke to each other in Japanese about having to go shopping as soon as they reached Tokyo making fluff conversation to fit their cover.

They were on their way to Japan, hopefully to assist L in making the arrest of the century.

**FYI! Sequel has been started! Unfortunately it seems that I can't place a link to other fanfic pages in here. So just go to my profile and look for Death Note v 2.0.**


End file.
